Metal Ligero (Tipo 2)
by UnSimpleEscritor
Summary: New Wind es un joven pegaso que vive y trabaja de cartero en una comunidad rural de Equestria, pero debido a un terrible accidente en su infancia el poni no puede volar. Sin embargo, dos viajeros de Canterlot llegan con una oferta que le puede cambiar la vida, o arruinarla por completo.
1. Prefacio: El final del cielo

**El final del cielo**

Cuando era un pequeño potrillo, me gustaba correr con mis amigos por los esponjados caminos de Cloudsdale. Esa ciudad construida enteramente de nubes y flotando en lo alto de los cielos, se veía hermosa todo el tiempo.

En el amanecer, las inmensas construcciones de tonos blancos eran bañadas por el dorado fuerte de los rayos del sol. Al mediodía, el enorme cielo azul dejaba correr la briza fresca con libertad, y acariciaba mi crin mientras disfrutaba de un agradable helado. Durante el atardecer, poder ver una puesta de sol a esa altura, te permitía hacerlo por encima del horizonte; por esos breves minutos en los que el sol se despedía, te sentías en la punta del mundo. Pero mi parte favorita, definitivamente era al anochecer.

Si tengo que describir las noches en la ciudad de las nubes, siento un hormigueo en todo el lomo hasta mis cascos y la punta de mi ala. Nunca haz visto las estrellas como se debe, no hasta que las aprecias a cientos de metros de altura, acostado en una cama suave y afelpada, hecha en la fábrica de la ciudad. Me encantaba verlas con mi padre, en especial porque solía llevarme hasta su lugar favorito, que era una pequeña nube en la parte más alta de todo Cloudsdale; un acogedor pedacito de cielo con forma de panqueque.

Y ahí estábamos esa vez, panza arriba como siempre. Después de que me explicó sobre esa gran constelación en forma de sartén, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, sintiendo la cálida brisa de verano.

—Sabes hijo —me dijo de repente—, si vuelas lo suficientemente alto, puedes llegar a tocar las estrellas.

—Ya no soy un niño papá… Sé que esas luces están muy lejos para que las alcancemos volando. Seguro que es otra de tus historias inventadas.

—No no, qué va, es de verdad. Yo lo hice una vez.

Giré sobre mí en ese mismo instante y voltee hacia él.

—¿¡Cómo fue!? —pregunté con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

Lo miraba atento, con los ojos tan abiertos que el viento me calaba un poco, pero creía que si llegaba a parpadear me perdería algún detalle de la historia. Las cosas sin sentido que uno piensa de niño, supongo.

—Hay un punto que puedes alcanzar si vuelas muy rápido en línea recta hacia arriba —comenzó a decir mi padre, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento—, si logras hacerlo bien llegarás hasta una corriente especial, la cual te impulsará más rápido y fuerte a cada segundo en dirección al cielo. Cuando menos te lo esperes, aparecerás en ese sitio... Le decimos el Final del Cielo, es un lugar bastante frío, pero puedes mirarlo TODO desde allí.

—¿Todo?

—Así es hijo, todo. Es raro poder describirlo con palabras, tienes que estar allí para poder saber como es con exactitud; solo te puedo decir que una capa azul está por encima del mundo. Nuestra tierra se mira curva, sin final y todo es increíblemente diminuto, pero lo más interesante, es que en ese lugar hay pequeños puntos, bolas brillantes un poco más grandes que una manzana madura.

Mi padre tomó un pedazo de la nube y lo moldeó en una pequeña esfera, luego lo puso delante de mi rostro.

»Claro que no creo que sean realmente las estrellas que miramos en el cielo, pero cuando logras tentar una de esas esferas con tus pezuñas, sientes su calor.

Los cascos de papá se extendieron, haciendo que la pequeña esfera de nubes se partiera en cientos de pedazos. Los fragmentos volaron a mi alrededor igual que pequeñas bolitas de algodón, antes de desaparecer en el viento.

»Todo ese frío rodeando tu cuerpo se va al instante y en su lugar sientes algo cálido recorriendo tu cuerpo. Te calienta desde dentro hasta abrazar cada parte de tu ser, como si fuera un pequeño pedazo del sol que Celestia levanta todas mañanas.

Recuerdo que sus ojos brillaban más que nunca cuando decía esas palabras, se notaba su nostalgia y su ilusión.

—¡Suena increíble! —dije sacudiendo mis alas de la emoción, aún eran demasiado jóvenes como para mantenerme en el aire.

—Hahaha, vaya que lo es, solo me hubiera gustado poder haberme traído una de esas cosas brillantes conmigo, en lugar de eso, comencé a perder el tiempo haciendo acrobacias entre ellas, agitándolas con la fuerza de mis alas. Volar en ese lugar es una experiencia inolvidable, te lo puedo asegurar, no obstante, nada es para siempre hijo mío. Llegó un momento en que, sin siquiera darme cuenta, mis alas se cansaron, entonces tu viejo terminó cayendo sin control.

Solté un grito ahogado al escuchar ese giro de los acontecimientos.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —dije, mis cascos delanteros estaban sobre mi hocico, conteniendo el suspenso.

—Bueno, obviamente yo estaba cayendo estoico y sin perder la calma, tu padre siempre fue un pegaso de acción hijo. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad si podía adoptar la posición Doble-Flex-420 invertida, y retener el viento debajo de mis alas.

En medio del cuento, sentí una suave y extraña brisa sacudir mi pelaje desde arriba. Me di cuenta de inmediato quien había sido, ya que ese vuelo suave y cálido, moviendo viento de esa forma tan peculiar, solo le podía pertenecer a un solo poni...

—¿Otra vez echándole mentiras a tu hijo, amor? —Comentó mamá.

Aterrizó con suavidad en medio de la pequeña nube en la que estábamos ocultos mi padre y yo. Su pelaje dorado y largo crin rizado de tono crema, brillaban a la luz de la luna.

»Ya te he dicho que no lleves a New Wind tan alto hasta que aprenda a volar.

—Oh vamos, cariño —dijo mi padre, se acercó cabizbajo a ella, con un aire de culpabilidad—, no te preocupes, no dejaré que le pase nada malo.

—¡Sabía que era otra de tus historias falsas padre! —repliqué, girando el cuello—, llegar al Final del Cielo, como si fuera a creer eso. Ya tengo 6, no me engañaras tan fácil como cuando tenía 5.

—Emm, es una historia un tanto curiosa la verdad —exclamó mamá, luego alzó la vista, pensativa—, pero tu padre en verdad llegó al Final del Cielo, hijo.

—¿¡En serio!? —me había vuelto a ilusionar en un santiamén.

En ese momento, mamá me tomó entre sus cascos y me acarició la frente con una de sus grandes alas.

—Claro —me dijo, cubriendo su pequeña sonrisa con su otra ala—, solo que el final de la historia lo recuerdo un poco diferente. Tu padre caía sin control, pataleando y gritando como todo un…

—¡Macho! como un macho, hijo, ¡todo un semental en control!

—Si aja… —dije, con mis cejas torcidas, dudando por completo de sus palabras.

—Bueno —reiteró mi padre, después se aclaró la garganta un poco—, el punto es que mi gran estrategia no funcionó. Pero cuando ya había perdido la esperanza, sentí una fuerte ventisca cubriéndome, luego un par de alas me rodearon.

Papá extendió sus alas cubiertas de plumas azul fuerte, la ventisca que generó me sacudió todo el pelaje, y me empujó con la fuerza de un yack. Él siempre sabía hacer un buen ambiente a la hora de contar historias.

»Poco a poco fui cayendo más lento, hasta que llegué a tierra sano y salvo. Una increíble pegaso había amortiguado mi caída de una forma espectacular, usando solo la ventisca de sus alas y vestida en un flamante uniforme de los wonderbolts.

—Debió ser una gran y fuerte heroína —Solté, perdiendo el aliento. En ese momento, aleteaba como una mosca, emocionado.

—Yo la recuerdo más como un ángel. Lo primero que hice luego de ser rescatado, fue presentarme como todo un caballero antes esa hermosa yegua... Luego me casé con ella y le di un gran y largo besito.

Papá frunció los labios, y al acercarse a mi madre hizo ese sonido chirriante que produces al apretarlos, me estremeció los huesos.

—Hugh —exclamé con repugnancia—, que asco.

Mi madre correspondió el pequeño beso, luego me subió a su lomo.

—Basta de historias nocturnas, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Sí mamá…

Bajamos de la nube planeando lento, el viento me acariciaba y se metía por debajo de mis alas, era muy agradable. Me podía quedar dormido ahí en cualquier momento, pero no lo hice de inmediato. Por alguna razón, que no recuerdo, decidí voltear a ver el cielo lleno de estrellas una última vez.

—¿Padre... quisieras haberte quedado con una de esas luces?

No bajé la vista, solo me quedé tratando de imaginar cómo se miraría al llegar hasta donde papá había llegado aquella vez. Pensaba que sí desde la punta de Cloudsdale me sentía en la cima del mundo, tal vez me podría sentir en la cima del universo estando allá arriba.

—Por supuesto hijo, pero mis alas ya son muy viejas como para volver a intentar una hazaña como esa.

—Yo lo haré —levanté mi casco, triunfante—. Iré al Final del Cielo y bajaré una de esas pequeñas estrellas para ti, te lo prometo.

—¡Vaya! piensas en grande muchacho, nada mal, nada mal. Pero solo si la linda Heart Fire lo aprueba.

Mamá levantó un poco su cuello, rozó con su crin rizada mi frente.

—¿Llegar al Final del Cielo, eh? —mencionó pensativa—, Suena como a algo que mi hijo haría. Pero es muy difícil y tendrás que esforzarte mucho, ¿seguro que quieres algo como eso?

—¡Claro! —contesté emocionado—, cuando pueda volar por fin, practicaré para ser tan bueno como tú mamá.

—Oye… ¿qué hay de mí?

Mi padre me miraba con las orejas caídas y grandes ojos húmedos, esa cara siempre me hacía reír un montón. Traté de ahogar la carcajada y le respondí entre dientes:

—Y también como tú padre, eres genial igual que mamá.

Esa noche no recuerdo haber llegado a casa. En un punto cuando pasábamos la fábrica de arcoíris, sentí los párpados pesados. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el suave pelaje de mamá, y antes de darme cuenta cedí ante el sueño. Si hubiera sabido que es lo que pasaría horas después, me hubiera quedado despierto con ellos toda la noche…

Nunca vi a mamá tan asustada, y a mi padre tan serio. Pasó en la madrugada, de aquellos momentos yo solo recuerdo fragmentos dispersos.

—¡Lo estás haciendo bien hijo! ¡Resiste!

Estaba sobre el lomo de mi padre, sujetó a su cuello, y trataba con todo lo que tenía de que el viento no me arrancara de ahí. Los relámpagos iluminaban a momentos un caos absoluto a nuestro alrededor. Se miraban tornados que arrastraban partes de Cloudsdale, como si fueran juguetes y las gotas de lluvia, enormes, dolían cuando te pegaban en el cuerpo.

—¡Hay que bajar más! —ordenó mamá, iba al frente, dirigiéndonos—, el viento está arreciando... ¡Cuidado!

De la nada una "cosa" me golpeó, fría y afilada. Lo primero que sentí fue un dolor punzante y horrible en una de mis alas, luego el viento arrancándome sin piedad de mi padre.

Caía en el inmenso vacío oscuro, soltando un alarido que se ahogaba en la tormenta. Hasta que un relámpago volvió a destellar, entonces alcancé a mirar la silueta de mamá y papá a la distancia, iban en picada por mí. Perdí el conocimiento un segundo después.


	2. Capítulo 1

**El bueno, el malo y la desafortunada (Parte 1)**

Cierta mañana en Equestria, tan soleada, brillante y feliz como siempre, una unicornio trataba de avanzar por un camino lodoso a paso forzado, jalando una enorme carreta cubierta por un manto marrón. Sus pezuñas salían a duras penas del suelo limoso, solo para volver a hundirse en el siguiente paso.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara en jalar, al mejor estilo de un poni terrestre, el vehículo de carga no se quería mover ni un mísero centímetro. Era difícil saber quién era más testarudo; la carroza o el unicornio.

—Si me ayudara Dr. Healer —dijo entre el forcejeo y relinchos—, sería mucho más fácil para mí, avanzar... Por... Este... ¡Lodo!

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, sus cascos delanteros resbalaron. La pobre, solo pudo soltar un quejido ahogado antes de caer de cara contra el suelo. El lodo salpicó por todos lados, fue un golpe directo y húmedo, que dejó su rostro con un facial instantáneo, digno de un spa.

—Puaj, esto es horrible… —masculló la unicornio, escupiendo un poco de lodo. Después, trató de soplar un mechón de su crin rosa pastel con plateado, que le molestaba en un ojo, pero este solo regresó otra vez a adherirse a su cara con una altanera bofetada húmeda.

—¿Por qué haces tanto ruido Glass? ¡Estaba soñando con algo glorioso!

Una voz ronca se había escuchado desde dentro de la carreta, luego, un gran bulto se alzó debajo del manto marrón y comenzó a arrastrarse como un gusano, buscando la salida de la manta.

En tan solo unos segundos, la cara de un poni amarillo pálido se asomó por fin. Tenía las ojeras grandes y crin de un tono mostaza casi rapada. Su rostro era parecido al de un pequeño potro despertando de su siesta de la tarde.

—No sabía que usted soñaba —argumentó Glass con ironía, mientras se levantaba—, o dormía siquiera... Pensaba que era una especie de poni murciélago o algo por el estilo.

Ella generalmente no era muy respetuosa con su colega, pero sus palabras nunca eran una exageración, a fin de cuentas la ciencia le enseñó a ser objetiva en todo lo que hacía. El Dr. Healer literalmente no dormía, o al menos no en su presencia.

Glass tenía la teoría de que tal vez se había peleado con la princesa Luna, y está lo expulsó para siempre de la tierra de las afelpadas ovejas de nube. No sería exagerado pensar eso del Dr. Healer, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía una riña con la princesa Celestia.

Sin embargo, ya para varias semanas de viaje desde Canterlot, se había enterado que ese extraño así como excéntrico corcel, era más normal de lo que parecía a simple vista. Lo vio comer, hablar con otros solo por placer y esa mañana, por primera vez, dormir. Esos actos que en otros ponis eran lo más común de ver, en este se convertían en una rareza. Pero también se dio cuenta de que como compañero de viaje, podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de pezuña.

—Por supuesto que sueño niña —contestó pesado el Dr. Healer—, y duermo también, y no es como que te incumba pero también hago del 1 y 2.

—Esa es una imagen sin la que podía vivir. Gracias.

La Joven unicornio ya de pie, usó su cuerno para hacer flotar un pañuelo desde su bata y se lo restregó en la cara, dejando ver su pelaje blanco ópalo debajo de todo ese lodo. Miró el trapo un segundo después escurriendo gotas marrones, no creía que el pedazo de tela fuera reutilizable luego de eso.

—El punto es que puedo hacer todas esas cosas, pero prefiero mantener tales "limitantes" al mínimo. Esas necesidades las suprimo en el interior de mi persona...

—Por favor, no diga "suprimir en el interior" en este momento —contestó Glass, desviando la mirada—. Aún pienso en lo del baño.

La yegua se sacudió un poco para aclararse las ideas, y trató de volver a jalar, pero sin éxito alguno de nuevo.

—Sabes que en el camino acá, nos encontramos con una unicornio azul paseando ligera con una carroza más grande en su espalda —comenzó a decir el poni amarillo—, así que no tienes excusa para...

El ruido de una cajita musical se metió en su discurso, era un pequeño recuerdo que habían comprado en su primera parada, y daba la señal que Glass esperaba con todo su corazón.

—Por fin, ¡el relevo!

—Genial… —masculló el médico, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la caja.

Con un brillo en sus grandes ojos ámbar, la unicornio se quitó los arreos de inmediato, los cuales cayeron al suelo salpicando algo de lodo. Esas molestas cosas sobre su espalda le habían dejado manchas de óxido en la bata otra vez, pero no renegaría en esta ocasión. En lugar de eso, se encaminó hacia la carroza, pies ligeros sobre el barro, sin pensar en nada más que reposar sus flancos sobre algo.

En cambio, el Dr. Healer, después de un quejido que reflejaba toda la decidía y molestia por trabajar, que se puede contener en un poni, bajó. Su cuerpo era larguirucho y estaba vestido con un saco marrón bastante grueso, cuya abertura, dejaba mirar parte de una camisa azul palio con el cuello desarreglado.

No tenía el porte de un médico, ni trasmitía la confianza y seriedad que suele trasmitir esa profesión, sino que era un potro con apariencia desalineada y ojos azules sumergidos en unas grandes ojeras. Prácticamente la única razón por la que se le tomaría en serio en una clínica, era su cutie mark; la imagen de un enorme bisturí y una jeringa cruzados en forma de "X".

—Recuérdame —mencionó el corcel—, ¿por qué nos turnamos para jalar esto?

—Porque la princesa Celestia me hizo a mí la encargada de este viaje —contestó la unicornio, esforzándose por subir a la carreta—, y creo que es justo que cada uno jale el equipaje en partes iguales. Aunque la verdad casi todo son sus tratos raros.

—Si por "trastos raros" te refieres a equipo médico de última generación, entonces sí, son mis trastos. Aparte, ¡justo mis flancos! Si tú únicamente avanzas un poco más de la mitad de lo que yo.

—¿Tal vez es porque usted es terrestre? —soltó Glass con ironía.

—¿Y solo por eso me haces trabajar? ¿A mí, un anciano cansado y débil? Debí haber viajado en un portal de tiempo o grieta dimensional mientras dormía, porque he vuelto a la época de la esclavización de los terrestres a pezuñas de los unicornios imperialistas.

—Sí, lo que diga, opresión y todo eso... Menos charla y más pasos, ¿cree que no sé que solo hace tiempo para jalar menos?

El gran corcel caminó de mala gana y comenzó a ponerse los arreos metálicos. Una de sus patas delanteras se miraba cubierta por vendas en su totalidad. ¿Estaba herido? Ni Glass lo sabía, y cuando trató de preguntar fue mandada amablemente al tártaro por parte del Dr. Healer. Al parecer era un tema que a él no le gustaba mucho tratar, sin embargo, si nunca lo usaba en su arsenal de excusas para evitar el trabajo, no debía ser algo tan grave.

La unicornio por su parte, ya arriba de la carreta, fue directo a la parte trasera, que era donde estaba el equipaje más mullido. Pero justo antes de ponerse cómoda sintió un tirón que la hizo tambalearse por reflejo. Sus músculos chillaron al tensarse de golpe, casi amenazando con acalambrarse.

—¡Avise! —soltó con ira.

El Dr. Healer había comenzado a avanzar. Pese a su edad y todo el dramático acto, este podía mover la carroza sin mucha dificultad, desatascando las ruedas de donde ella no pudo.

—Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un potrillo —exclamó el poni amarillo, con su frente en alto.

—Presumido.

Glass se dejó caer muerta del cansancio sobre la cama improvisada. Suspiró pesada, en parte por el Dr. Healer y en otra por el dolor. Aunque pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado al trabajo duro para ese punto del viaje, las patas le punzaban como en el primer día de camino y sus músculos se quejaban con cada movimiento, una cortesía de esforzarse demás para desatascar la carreta supuso. Así que sin un hechizo en su conocimiento para aliviar la fatiga, solo le quedaba recostarse a descansar.

Se tardaron unos cuantos minutos en salir de la zona lodosa, entonces, la unicornio ya más relajada, revisó un poco entre el equipaje y sustrajo un gran pergamino (todo con magia por supuesto, ni de broma usaría sus pezuñas por un buen rato). Lo sostuvo frente a sí y lo extendió. Se trataba de un mapa de casi toda Equestria, algunas tachas rojas estaban en las ciudades de Ponyhattan y Las Pegasus, pero Canterlot tenía tantas, que casi parecía que se les corrió la tinta por error.

«Si se ensañó mucho después de todo», pensó la yegua, después lanzó la mirada al frente de la carreta.

—¿Y bien, ahora a dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó.

—Vamos a Littleclouds.

—¿Littleclouds? ¿Eso existe?

—No, te lo digo seguramente porque se me acaba de ocurrir —respondió sarcástico el Dr. Healer—. De ser así le hubiera puesto un nombre tal como "Cumulonimbus" o "Eye of the Storm". En vez de ese que me recuerda a un asilo para tirar ponis viejos. Revisa el mapa, en la parte de abajo, cerca de Ponyville. Por cierto, ya que andas en eso, también tacha ese último.

Glass peinó el enorme papiro con la vista hasta que dio con el lugar, ahí estaba, justo donde había dicho el Dr. Healer; la marca de un pequeño pueblo en medio de las montañas, tan diminuta, que se confundía fácilmente con las señales de bosques y cerros a su alrededor. Al paso que iban, seguro llegarían al mediodía. Sin embargo, al poner el marcador rojo sobre la locación que debía tachar, la unicornio chasqueó su lengua.

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más de tiempo en Ponyville —se lamentó la yegua, luego, tachó el nombre—, era muy agradable el lugar.

—Ja —exclamó áspero el Dr. Healer—, ¿Estás de broma? Ese sitio está maldito.

Glass asomó la mirada por el borde del mapa, sus cejas estaban torcidas en una obvia expresión de duda.

—¿Cómo puede un lugar tan adorable estar maldito? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Desde que cierta alumna de la princesa Celestia fue a vivir allá, ese lugar ha estado infestado de catástrofes. Cosas como el regreso de Nightmare Moon, también el del dios del caos, entre muchas otras. Incluso la pelea final contra Tirek fue ahí.

—¿¡Esa cosa gigante que se chupó toda la magia de Equestria!?

—Sep*. Ese mismo. Yo soy un médico, no un superhéroe, tenemos suerte de que alguna criatura monstruosa o supervillano, no se le haya ocurrido invadir ese pueblo en lo que estuvimos ahí.

Un escalofrío recorrió el lomo de la unicornio. De repente, la idea de haberse quedado no parecía tan atractiva, a pesar de que la tienda de pasteles fuera genial y esa poni rosada muy agradable. Aparte, lo que buscaban no estaba ahí, o bueno, más bien a quien buscaban.

Aunque no todo fue tiempo perdido en ese lugar, ya que una pegaso gris (con ojos "interesantes" según el Dr. Healer), les dio una buena pista. Al parecer, había la posibilidad de que la respuesta a sus problemas estuviera viviendo allá, en Littleclouds.

/UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A **Neoklaitus** , Por su invaluable ayuda en la edición de este capítulo/


	3. Capítulo 2

**El bueno, el malo y la desafortunada (Parte 2)**

El abuelo Light gustaba de un rico café humeante. De esos de los que brotaban una estela de vapor que prácticamente podías saborear. Los mejores granos de Equestria, machacados por las pezuñas de los terrestres más fuertes.

Tomaba con gusto, a pesar de que el medio día había pasado ya hace algunas horas, y el ambiente tan caluroso como húmedo en Littleclouds se dejaba sentir bastante fuerte. Con esas condiciones, podría parecer algo de locos lo que el Abuelo hacía, pero un cargado y caliente café, lejos de amplificar la sensación de calor, por alguna razón te hacía sentir más acorde con el clima. Era una sensación muy relajante.

Estaba cómodo, recargado en el barandal de su balcón, aquel cuyo crujir bajo su peso lo recibía como un viejo amigo. Desde ahí tenía una vista panorámica del pueblo digna de una postal, la cual enviarías sin duda a un familiar en una enorme ciudad lejana, para que saboreara con la vista una vida simple pero hermosa.

Las casas estaban construidas en su mayoría sobre los árboles, conectadas por puentes de madera. El lugar parecía diseñado, como para fascinar a los potrillos que siempre soñaron con una casa del árbol. Pero había una buena razón para eso, dado que el suelo estaba cubierto por agua pantanosa. Un pantano profundo que el cimiento de ninguna estructura resistiría.

Los ponis solían trasportarse con canoas. Tanto para desplazarse como para llevar cosas de un lado a otro. Comida, suministros, medicinas, los hijos a la escuela pública. De todo. Aunque para él una balsa no era indispensable, ya que a fin de cuentas era un pegaso, y aunque sus alas ya estaban bastante viejas, aún las desempolvaba cuando era necesario llevar una carta. Se sentía tan agraciado en el aire como una hoja de otoño.

La Oficina Postal de Littleclousd, aparte de repartir el correo a toda esa región apartada, también funcionaba como su hogar. La estancia ahí le gustaba bastante, lejos de todo. Era tranquila y apacible. Se sentía casi como una jubilación para él. Pero esa atmósfera que tanto disfrutaba, desapareció de golpe cuando otro pegaso pasó de repente por el balcón, dejando una ráfaga de viento tan poderosa, que la tasa salió volando de sus cascos

En tan solo una fracción de segundo, la delicada degustación pasó a ser algo más "intrusiva" para su gusto. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos; El café había bañando su cara, manchando parte su traje de cartero y estaba caliente, muy caliente.

—¡New Wind! —gritó el viejo pegaso. No debió ver quién fue el responsable y ya podía nombrarlo.

—¡Son abejas flash!

La voz del intrépido pegaso se escuchó a la distancia, haciendo eco en el bosque. Un momento después, el abuelo Light vio la mancha de insectos dorada y azul pasar de golpe.

Un panal estaba enredado entre las correas de la enorme bolsa de cartas que llevaba New Wind, agitándose de un lado para otro y detrás de él, un ejército de abejas flash lo perseguía implacable, se miraba tal cual dirigiera una orquesta en marcha con zúmbante melodía. Ellas querían su miel de regreso, y el joven pegaso no quería que lo atacaran con dolorosos piquetes eléctricos, ambos objetivos divergentes concluían en una persecución más que inusual.

Wind, extendiendo sus alas un poco para planear entre ramas, se movía bastante rápido de árbol en árbol. Pasaba lo suficientemente cerca de las cabañas como para mirar a las personas dentro, e incluso, tomó un pan tostado del desayuno de algún poni al azar y se lo comió de un solo bocado. Estaba aderezado con miel, oh, la ironía.

El enjambre no le podía dar caza, ya que la práctica diaria le hacía ser inalcanzable en ese terreno. Pero el bosque no era eterno y al ver a la distancia, la zona donde el sol pegaba con más intensidad, sabía que pronto se quedaría sin árboles. En campo llano sería presa fácil para ese enjambre enojado. Podría haberse tirado al agua, pero eso implicaría perder sus cartas y no permitiría que eso pasara... de nuevo.

Casi llegando al límite de los árboles, decidió jugársela con todo; en la última rama aterrizó diferente, cuerpo de lado, patas flexionadas y lomo agachado. Gracias a eso logró frenar de golpe, entonces, la inercia agitó la bolsa como un látigo hacia enfrente, haciendo que el panal saliera catapultado por los aires.

Las abejas flash pasaron como un tifón por un costado de él, iban tras su preciado hogar, y mientras se alejaban le dedicaron una mirada colectiva que decía algo como: «La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, mamífero emplumado»

New Wind, viendo como su proeza había funcionado, mantuvo una gran sonrisa, pero cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigía el panal, su sonrisa se fue cayendo poco a poco, hasta transformarse en una expresión de susto.

…

Glass ya se sentía mucho más descansada y lista para la acción. Los relevos a través del día le habían sentado bastante bien, e incluso tuvo tiempo de refrescarse en un lago. Justo entonces la caja musical sonó otra vez.

—Así no tiene chiste —dijo el Dr. Healer, con una expresión de asqueo—, ya llegamos.

—No es verdad —se apresuró a contestar la unicornio—, aún faltan un poco para llegar al pie del bosque.

—¿Un poco? Más bien un nada, está tan cerca que hasta puedo oler la madera desde aquí. Exijo que retrocedas la distancia necesaria para poder avanzar tu parte.

—No sea llorón, no es como que yo haya querido que resultara así. Aunque tampoco me quejo...

Glass bajó de la carreta, comenzó a caminar segura y con una gran sonrisa radiante. Estaban a tan solo unos escasos minutos de llegar por fin a otro pueblo y esa vez, no tendría que jalar casi nada. Era la primera ocasión en que el sistema de relevos funcionaba a su favor en ese viaje.

—Le prometo que no lo defraudaré en todo este trayecto, aunque sea una unicornio.

La yegua, en son de burla, hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al Dr. Healer, pero entonces, su cabeza desapareció de repente, reemplazada por un panal que al parecer llegó volando de quien sabe donde. El golpe fue tan rápido como certero, e hizo que la miel se derramara por todos lados con un sonido acuoso y repugnante.

El Dr. Healer, aún con la sorpresa, se quitó los arreos. Caminó con cautela para revisar a su colega, que había acabado desparramada en el suelo luego de tambalearse un poco.

—Parece que los lugareños, tienen una forma muy interesante de recibir a los forasteros —dijo, mientras le daba golpecitos al panal con su casco vendado, hasta que la unicornio reaccionó con un gran bufido.

—¿¡Qué cuernos es esto!? —exclamó confundida, mientras se ponía de pie con movimientos torpes.

Su nuevo casco dorado y delicioso, se le había enterrado hasta el cuello, ahogando un poco su voz, y liberando una capa de miel que resbalaba lentamente por su pelaje. Era tan incómodo como se veía, pero por más que trataba, no se lo podía sacar. El Dr. Healer por su parte, lamió un poco de la sustancia dorada gelatinosa que le quedó en su casco.

—Al parecer es un panal de abejas —sus labios tiritaban, saboreando lo más posible, hasta que logró ubicar el peculiar sabor—, y de abejas flash...

—¿¡Y eso qué quiere decir!? —Glass aún no podía sacarse esa cosa.

—Que la miel cubriendo tu cuerpo es un valioso remedio para una enfermedad rarísima, un acondicionador excelente para la crin, y que es mejor que corras. Las abejas flash son muy agresivas.

La unicornio solo podía ver un poco por el hoyo del panal, pero fue suficiente como para mirar a su colega correr de repente hacia la carreta, y ocultarse bajo el manto. Eso era una mala señal, muy, muy mala, ese poni era todo menos un idiota, si escapó era por algo.

Glass no tardó mucho en saber el porqué.

Lo primero que escuchó fue el zumbido del enjambre completo detrás de ella, cuando volteo, su campo de visión se llenó del amarillo con azul de los insectos, entonces sintió la primera descarga en el trasero. No necesitó otra cosa para emprender el trote más rápido de toda su vida.

—¡Corre al agua niña o si no morirás! —advirtió el Dr. Healer desde debajo de la manta.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —Glass corrió aún más aprisa.

—¡No! ¡Pero la verdad es más fácil solucionar lo que pasará si te tiras al pantano, a lo que pasará si el enjambre te sigue picando!

—¡Aww! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

—¡Ve el lado bueno querida! ¡Luego de esto la carreta te seguirá esperando para que la jales!

Desde la distancia, New Wind miró a la unicornio emprender una carrera en línea recta, directo al pantano, con el enorme enjambre detrás soltando chispazos ocasionales contra su cuerpo. «Eso tiene que doler», pensó, sintiéndose culpable y con su hocico en forma de "O". No obstante, desde ahí, alcanzó a notar un obstáculo en la carrera de la yegua.

—¡Cuidado con esa rama! —gritó desde su árbol.

Sin embargo, la advertencia fue inútil. Aquella poni ya para ese punto, no escuchaba nada aparte de zumbidos, descargas eléctricas y sus propios gritos. Así que el golpe contra aquel firme pedazo de vegetación llegó sin previo aviso, directo en la cabeza. Vio estrellas por una fracción de segundo antes de dar un giro en el aire, para luego aterrizar de cuerpo tendido en el pantano.

El agua no era muy profunda en ese sitio, y hasta llegaba a ser un poco refrescante en su cuerpo, pero Glass se hundía inmóvil, como un ladrillo, aturdida al punto de no saber qué había pasado en realidad. No fue hasta que sintió el fondo en su espalda, que pudo diferenciar la mancha amarilla brillante de esos temibles insectos partiendo del lugar, eran incapaces de nadar.

Unos cascos la sacaron del agua un segundo después.

—Oye… ¡Oye! ¿Puedes escucharme?

El Pegaso la sacudía de un lado para otro, su cabeza aún estaba dentro del panal.

—Las mezclas, tienen que ser heterogéneas, porque si no —comenzó a decir Glass, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, su cabeza se dejaba caer como si trajera peso extra—, la solución dentro del matraz no generará… ¡Pan de maíz!

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, el pan que es brillante y dorado, como el lindo solecito de la mañana…

Glass hablaba como borracha, levantaba ambas pezuñas al aire y soltaba alguna que otra risa.

—Está delirando. Es normal si tomamos en cuenta todas esas picaduras eléctricas y el buen golpe que se dio.

El Pegaso de color azul volteó en dirección a esas palabras, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el Dr. Healer, parado a la orilla del pantano. Un maletín cromado se veía sobresalir de una de sus alforjas y algunas manchas amarillas resaltaban en su traje.

—¿Es su amiga?

—Conocida más que otra cosa, viajamos juntos —contestó el terrestre, al tiempo que introducía con cuidado un casco en el agua—. Aunque oírla hablar de pan de maíz hizo que se me antojara. Sabes, no he comido aún.

—¡Mira! ¡Mi cabeza, es deliciosa! ¡Hahaha! —la unicornio, luego de decir eso, terminó por darle un gran abrazo a Wind, y resbalar lentamente junto con la miel que se desbordaba.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —dijo el corcel alado, ya sonrojado.

—Pues si tanto te interesa, podrías guiarnos hasta una panadería o restaurante rural cercano, estoy seguro de que aún podemos conseguir algo de pan de maíz…

—¡Me refiero para ayudarla a ella!

—A si claro. Tienes razón. Glass es la que guarda mis ahorros. No podemos comprar el pan sin ella. Está bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es quitarle ese panal de la cabeza. La miel y las casas de esas abejas tienden a endurecerse con el agua fría, quedan inservibles para ellas. Generalmente es algo inofensivo en cualquier poni, pero por donde se encuentra este panal, podría ser peligroso para esa pequeña unicornio.

El Pegaso, en cuanto escuchó la palabra "peligroso", le trató de levantar la molesta bola amarillenta de la cara tirando con fuerza, pero sin resultado alguno.

—Lo siento Señora, no era mi intención…

—¡No soy una señora! Si apenas estoy en la flor de mi juventud. Pero no he tenido novio… AÚN.

New Winds notó que el panal junto con la miel se pusieron un tanto más duros y pegajosos.

—Parece que ya empezó —mencionó el Dr. Healer—. Yo puedo quitárselo, pero necesito un lugar más "adecuado", ¿tienes donde atenderla?

New Wind asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A **Neoklaitus** , Por su invaluable ayuda en la edición de este capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**El paciente especial**

Era el segundo café del abuelo Light y se lo volvieron a arrojar en la cara, esta vez, fue debido a que la puerta de la Oficina postal se había abierto de golpe frente a él. El rostro del viejo, que por lo general era de un violeta oscuro, se puso tan rojo como un tomate, sin embargo, al ver la extraña escena que le siguió al portazo, su expresión de ira cambió por una de duda. New Wind estaba entrando al lugar, pero sobre su lomo yacía una poni totalmente desconocida, y eso de su cabeza… ¿era un panal?

—Acuéstala sobre la mesa —dijo el Dr. Healer, iba detrás del chico.

—¿¡Y ahora qué pasó!? —refunfuñó el viejo.

El doctor, tomó el maletín de su alforja con el hocico, lo arrojó al frente y contestó:

—No hay tiempo viejo, necesito que ayude a sujetar esa poni.

—¿Ya tengo un novio? —preguntó Glass, antes de volver a dejar caer su cabeza en el lomo del pegaso—. Quiero pastel de fresa…

El Abuelo Light tenía razones válidas para estar irritado esa tarde: el café había calentado su rostro ya dos veces consecutivas, unos ponis extraños estaban haciendo desastre en el negocio, y para rematar, ahora se le había antojado un trozo de pastel de fresa, ¡y no tenía ninguno! Pero todo cambió, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión angustiada de Wind.

Con esos ojos rojizos entrecerrados, junto con las orejas caídas, el joven pegaso era la viva imagen de aquel amado hijo del abuelo Light. Por más cascarrabias que fuera, el viejo no podía mantenerse estoico ante ese rostro, así que sin hacer muchas preguntas, terminó haciendo caso a las órdenes del misterioso corcel en saco.

Después de que quitaran todos los papeles, Glass terminó acostada bocarriba sobre la mesa en medio del cuarto. El abuelo la sostuvo por los hombros y New Wind sujetó el panal, inmovilizándole la cabeza. El Dr. Healer por otro lado, abrió su misterioso maletín y a la vista de todos, sacó una sierra.

El aparato era corto, con una agarradera especial para tomarse con el hocico y un gran botón rojo en un lado. Pero lo que intimidaba de esa cosa era un disco de color cromo, que sobresalia de la parte frontal lleno de dientes brillantes y muy afilados.

—¿Es seguro usar eso? —preguntó el abuelo, abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta.

—No se preocupe por mí viejo, soy un profesional entrenado —el poni amarillo revisaba los dientes metálicos con rostro calmo—. Es más probable que ella salga herida, a que lo haga yo.

—¡Pero si a eso no me refería!

El Dr. Healer ya enfrente de su paciente, tomó la sierra con la boca y la encendió, en ese instante, la máquina comenzó a generar un ruido metálico estridente que resonó por todo del lugar.

...

Un poni terrestre de color ladrillo, caminaba hacia la oficina postal de Littleclouds sosteniendo una carta en su hocico. Despreocupado y feliz, tarareaba una canción (la cual mostraba cierta semejanza al intro de un show con temática sobre a la magia de la amistad).

La familia de él vivía en la gran ciudad, lugar de edificios altos, luces brillantes en la noche y caminos que de hecho, no estaban inundados por el pantano, debido a lo cual se comunicaba con ellos por medio del correo. No eran más que conversaciones casuales de cómo le iba en su trabajo, con su esposa o qué platillos sabrosos comía; cosas de todos los días.

Sin embargo, lo primero que vio al entrar por la puerta de La oficina postal, fue al Dr. Healer, precipitándose con su sierra y una cara de maniático contra el panal el en la cabeza de Glass. Los dientes del disco se encajaron con fuerza en la superficie curva amarillenta; «splash», la miel comenzó a volar por todos lados con un escándalo sonando de fondo.

Se veía tal cual una película de terror.

El pobre poni terrestre trató de recordar si había despertado aquella mañana, tal vez esa era una extraña pesadilla. Es decir, estaba desnudo en público, creía haber escuchado que esa era una señal muy clara de estar soñando.

«¿Pero qué no estamos desnudos la mayoría del tiempo?», se preguntó durante su lapsus mental, no obstante, un instante después y aún con su carta en el hocico, decidió que no era el momento más oportuno para cuestionar los hábitos de desnudez de la población en general, o mandar correspondencia. Por lo que con los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas caídas, decidió cerrar la puerta e irse lentamente. Ya regresaría otro día.

Por otro lado, el doctor, con una destreza semejante a la de un escultor de hielo trabajando en su obra maestra, movía la sierra de un lado para otro. La miel junto con los pedazos de panal pronto comenzaron a cubrir gran parte del suelo así como de la mesa también, y al cabo de unos minutos, New Wind pudo retirar los cascos con dos grandes trozos de la colmena pegados en ellos. La cabeza de Glass era libre por fin.

Al apagar la sierra, el ruido del aparato también dejó de chillar en los oídos de los pegasos. La paz y tranquilidad imperaba otra vez, no obstante, la habitación quedó hecha un desastre; el líquido dorado pegajoso estaba por todos lados, incluso en el techo. Parecía como si el panal, tratando de contener un gigantesco estornudo, hubiera explotado por la presión.

New Wind, junto con el abuelo Light, terminaron bastante manchados también, respiraban aprisa, casi se les salía el corazón, «¿qué tan cerca estuvo de cortarla?», se preguntaban perplejos.

—Ahora podrá respirar sin problemas —comentó el Dr. Healer, al igual que los pegasos, se notaba un poco cansado—, pero aún está mensa.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Glass, alzando la cabeza. Su crin brillante le cubría gran parte de la cara, ya que caía por el peso de la miel y algunos pedacitos de panal que resistían dejarla—, ¿no hemos llegado aún verdad? ¡Siempre trotas muy lento mamá!

El abuelo Light, supuso que ya no había necesidad de sostener a la yegua, así que retiró los cascos.

Lo primero que hizo Glass al ser libre, fue acurrucarse en la mesa, como si de una cama se tratara. Cuando ya estaba tan cómoda cual potrilla en su cuna, articuló una gran sonrisa y dijo:

—Gracias mamá, siempre quise quedarme y no ir a la escuela.

—¿Cuánto más se quedará así? —preguntó Wind.

El doctor, que ya había vuelto a su maletín, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. —Unas horas —comentó, sin asomar la cabeza de su equipo—, pero podría ser menos tiempo, si tenemos suerte.

El terrestre se volvió de nuevo a los dos pegasos, en su hocico sostenía una botella de vidrio con un elixir verde fosforescente dentro. Caminó con cuidado y dejó el recipiente en suelo a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó el abuelo Light, con mucha desconfianza.

—Medicina por supuesto, después de todo soy un doctor —cuando el poni terrestre le quitó el corcho a la botella con la boca, ambos pegasos arrugaron la nariz; el líquido olía horrible y despedía un tenue vapor morado—. Verán, cuando visitamos Ponyville, conocí a una cebra que venía de una tierra lejana, la cual resultó ser una curandera tradicional. Fue muy interesante platicar con ella, en especial porque compartió unos cuantos de sus remedios. Este en particular, me gustó bastante por cómo lo nombró, le llamaba: "levanta muertos".

—Levanta... ¿muertos? —pensó Wind en voz alta.

—La cebra me aseguró que un poco de esta receta, puede despertar a cualquiera de un desmayo al instante, o en este caso, un estado alterado de la mente. Averigüemos si no mentía.

Si bien usar esa cosa no era lo más ortodoxo del mundo, el Dr. Healer no perdería la oportunidad de probarlo, además, de funcionar, su colega estaría lúcida lo más rápido posible. Todos ganaban, según él. —Oye Glass —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—, tu mami me encargó que te diera tu pan de maíz, di: "aaaahhh".

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

La unicornio, aún acostada, abrió la boca con gusto, pero en lugar del delicioso trozo de pan que tenía en mente saborear, un chorro de la sustancia verde le cayó dentro del hocico. Cuando el líquido espeso recorrió su garganta tal cual fuera un tobogán, sus ojos se expandieron como platos, se llevó los cascos al cuello y comenzó a retorcerse mientras tenía un ataque de tos. Al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó callada e inmóvil de golpe.

«¡La mató!», pensaron los dos pegasos al tiempo, pero antes de que alguien moviera un casco, Glass se levantó de repente.

—¿¡Qué, qué, qué pasa o qué!? —dijo la yegua, girando el cuello de un lado a otro.

—Nada Glass —le informó el doctor—, al parecer te salve el flanco.

—Siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar.

La científica, cabizbaja, se llevó un casco a la frente, solo para no poder despegarlo después debido a la miel. Suspiró un poco frustrada y preguntó:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la Oficina postal de Littleclouds —explicó el joven pegaso, luego, avergonzado, agachó la mirada—. Lo siento, lo que te ocurrió con el panal fue mi culpa. Estaba tratando de deshacerme de él y por accidente lo arroje en tu dirección.

Wind, en el mismísimo instante que dijo eso, sintió un golpe en la nuca. El abuelo Light no se había contenido en lo absoluto al darle un merecido coscorrón.

—Por eso te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando planees entre las ramas en medio del verano, ¡las abejas flash abunda en esta época del año!

—Lo siento abuelo, no volverá a pasar —dijo Wind, sobándose la nuca. Tuvo que juntar su gorra del suelo pues el coscorrón se la había tirado—, eso sí que dolió.

—¡Pues para eso lo hice! Espero que esta vez ese "no volverá a pasar" si sea verdad nieto y uses una balsa para salir del bosque. En cuanto a esto, señorita, emm…

—Shining Glass —completó la yegua—, ese es mi nombre, pero pueden llamarme únicamente Glass si quieren, y mi colega, que ya tuvieron el gusto de conocer pero seguramente no se ha presentado aún, es el doctor Heavy Healer.

El poni terrestre se limitó a levantar su pata vendada en forma de saludo. No les dirigió la mirada, porque estaba muy ocupado revisando su sierra en el suelo.

—Señorita Glass, Dr. Healer, mi nombre es Light Feather y mi nieto, este pegaso torpe, se llama New Wind, es un placer conocerlos. Si hay algo que podemos hacer para compensar esto que le ha hecho mi muchacho, solo háganoslo saber.

—No se preocupen, fue un accidente —dijo la unicornio, mientras se trataba de despegar la pezuña de la frente—, aparte de esta jaqueca y el desagradable sabor a podrido en mi boca, estoy bien.

Después de un fuerte tirón, el casco por fin se despegó de ella, pero sintió otra punzada de dolor al instante, no le fue muy difícil descubrir la razón, ya que sobre su pezuña podía ver un poco de pelaje arrancado, pegado con miel. —Aunque… —mencionó luego de una rápida reflexión—, si me pudieran dar algo con que limpiarme, estaría muy agradecida.

Glass y el Dr. Healer recibieron unas cubetas anchas llena de agua caliente con un par toallas, y mientras los dos carteros limpiaban todo el desastre, ellos fueron al balcón trasero a asearse.

La unicornio usaba magia para manipular la toalla y restregarse el cuerpo con cuidado. Su bata, ya lavada, estaba secándose al aire libre colgada desde barandal del balcón, así que su cutie mark estaba al descubierto; era la imagen de un cristal de corte cuadrado artesanal, con un ligero brillo color ámbar en su centro, muy similar al tono de sus ojos.

El doctor por su parte, usaba la toalla para eliminar cualquier rastro de esas sustancia pegajosa en su sierra.

—No entiendo por qué me diste ese elixir tan horrible —comentó la unicornio—, con unas cuantas horas de sueño me hubiera recuperado también, pero sin este sabor a zanahoria podrida en mi boca.

—Fue por dos razones muy importantes mi pequeña compañera: la primera era porque te necesitaba cuerda lo más rápido posible y la segunda, es debido a que estabas…

El doctor contó toda la mini aventura, aderezando el relato con una imitación muy buena de Glass soltando todas esas frases aleatorias a cada rato.

—¿¡En serio dije todo eso!? —preguntó la yegua, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Debido a su pelaje blanco, era muy fácil ver que estaba bastante colorada.

—Lo del novio fue lo más divertido —el doctor no pudo contener una leve carcajada. Era casi con lo único que se podía ver a ese poni reír, con la humillación ajena.

—Awww, ¿y ahora cómo me van a creer una científica sería en este lugar?

—Lo que yo me pregunto es si te volverías a poner así emborrachándote —Heavy iba a soltar una carcajada aún más fuerte, pero lo interrumpió la toalla de Glass impactándole en toda la cara—, muy maduro de tu parte.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos aquí —la unicornio caminó hacía su bata—, le preguntaremos al abuelo donde podemos encontrar hospedaje, después iremos por la carreta y ya instalados, haremos lo de siempre.

—¿Te refieres a que yo haga consultas a bajo costo, mientras tú vas por ahí a pasear?

—Se llama buscar información por si no sabias. Irías también tú, si te gustara socializar con ponis en general.

Durante la conversación, la puerta que daba a la oficina postal se abrió, dejando ver un abuelo Light con el uniforme de cartero ya limpio. Wind, detrás de él, iba sosteniendo en su lomo una charola con un frasco de azúcar, un tarro de leche y cuatro humeantes tazas de café.

—Todo está en orden de nuevo —dijo el viejo—, tuvimos que sacar el tapete, pero al menos nos quedó bastante caramelo, podremos endulzar tazas de café de aquí hasta el día de Los corazones cálidos.

Todas las construcciones sobre los árboles en Littleclouds, eran de tonos marrones y verdes oscuros, se sentían naturales, mezclados efectivamente con el bosque pantanoso. Aquel balcón donde estaban no era la excepción: ancho piso de madera en forma de medialuna, barandal curvo simulando una enredadera, y un lindo juego rústico de cuatro troncos cortados a modo de sillas, los cuales estaban en torno a una mesa hecha también en madera. No era lo más cómodo del mundo para descansar, pero Glass agradecía tener un lugar lindo para reposar que no estuviera lleno de lodo, o fuera esa carreta atiborrada de los trastos y menjurjes del doctor.

—Me alegra que todo se resolviera, y gracias por darme algo con que limpiarme, fue de mucha ayuda —la unicornio estaba impresionada de que su bata se hubiera secado tan rápido. Feliz, volvió a cubrirse el cuerpo con ella y después comenzó a amarrarse una coleta en su crin, ya que debido a todo lo que pasó, estaba estropeada por completo.

—No hace falta agradecer —contestó el abuelo Light, agarró con calma una de las tazas que su nieto había dejado sobre la mesa—. Tomen un café si gustan, eso les dará energía.

Glass se sentó a la mesa, agarró una taza por cortesía y le echó bastante azúcar. Para ella era raro que con tanto calor, tomaran algo caliente, pero el doctor no se reprimió en la absoluto; en cuanto tomó su taza, le dio un enorme trago con los pocos modales característicos de él.

—¿Van de paso? —preguntó el abuelo, para romper el hielo.

—No, nos quedaremos por un tiempo en el pueblo —contestó la científica, luego, dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, le quedó tan dulce como le gustaba—, tenemos algo que hacer por parte de un decreto real.

—Guau, un decreto real —exclamó Wind—, debe ser una tarea muy importante.

—No te emociones muchacho —contestó el doctor, negaba con la cabeza—, es solo una forma elegante de decir "trabajo". Aunque pensándolo bien, a mí prácticamente me están obligando a esto, mi caso es algo así como esclavitud pero bajo amen…

—¡Bajo contrato! —intervino Glass callando terrestre con la pura mirada—, él quiso decir que está bajo contrato. Somos un equipo enviado por la princesa Celestia del instituto médico de Canterlot, en busca de un paciente, uno muy especial.

—¡Vaya!, eso no se ve todos los días por acá —dijo el abuelo, antes de por fin poder probar su café, al parecer el tercer intento del día fue exitoso—. Si él vive aquí, nosotros le podemos ayudar a localizarlo. Conocemos a todos en el pueblo.

—Es complicado —replicó el doctor—, no tenemos registros de él, y casi ninguno de su familia. No sabemos cómo es o cómo se llama.

—¿Cómo los buscan entonces? —preguntó Wind, mientras agregaba un cubo de azúcar a su café.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el doctor bajó su sierra y se inclinó en la mesa dejando reposar sus codos. El mueble generó un chillido debido a la presión.

—Esa es una pregunta muy interesante —contestó el terrestre—, hay tres requisitos que tenemos que saber. El primero es que tiene que ser un pegaso y ese, obviamente, ya lo cumplen ustedes dos.

El doctor se tomó un momento para darle un segundo trago a su taza, cuando ya hubo tomado hasta la última gota de la bebida energizante, la bajó con fuerza. El ruido de la cerámica contra la madera, hizo que los dos pegasos pusiera todavía más atención, entonces el Dr. Healer, continuó:

—Pero el segundo por otro lado, es menos común: el pegaso que estamos buscando, no puede volar. Hasta donde sé por el momento, ese requisito solo cumple el muchacho.

Glass al escuchar esa declaración, escupió su café de la impresión. —¡Es ridículo! —objetó, con el hocico aún goteando—, se mira que New Wind es un pegaso sano. Aparte, usted me dijo que lo vio volar cuando descendió hacía a mí.

—Dije "planear", no "volar", ósea, como dicen algunos, caer con estilo, y por la forma en lo que lo hizo, sugiere que tiene una lesión en el lomo, por algún lugar encima de su ala derecha, muy cerca de la columna vertebral. Esa herida tuvo que ser demasiado peligrosa en su tiempo. Aparte, el abuelo le dijo que usara una canoa en lugar de simplemente volar por encima de los árboles, como cualquier pegaso con capacidad de vuelo lo haría en primer lugar.

—Me impresiona que lo haya descubierto solo con verlo planear una vez doctor —dijo el viejo con un tono ya más serio—, en efecto, mi nieto, debido a una lesión que sufrió de niño, desgraciadamente no puede emprender el vuelo.

—Pero eso no es ningún secreto —argumentó Wind, su voz se notaba apagada y había desviado la mirada—, todos en el pueblo saben que no puedo volar.

—¡Al parecer nuestro participante lleva dos de tres! —exclamó el doctor, acompañado de sus cascos extendidos hacía el joven pegaso, tal cual fuera un presentador de juegos—, ¿será que cumple con el tercero y se transforma en: "el paciente especial"?

Glass más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta porqué motivo el doctor le había dado ese nefasto levanta muertos. Tal vez, frente a ellos, estaba el poni que tanto habían buscado.

—¿Y cuál es ese famoso tercer requisito? —preguntó el abuelo, ya un poco interesado.

La científica, ante tal pregunta, pasó saliva y navegó un poco en sus pensamientos, dejando la conversación en un silencio incómodo de repente. Por un lado, ella estaría feliz de por fin terminar su búsqueda, pero por otro, cumplir ese último requisito era algo que en cierto modo, no le deseaba a ningún poni.

—Ser… un sobreviviente de La tormenta sorpresa —contestó por fin la unicornio—. Me atrevería a decir, que esa sería la característica más peculiar para ser ese pegaso.

Wind, frenó su taza de café cuando esta estaba a punto de rozarle los labios, había quedado inmóvil. Con tan solo oír ese nombre: "La tormenta sorpresa", el mundo se hizo más pequeño a su alrededor, mientras los pocos recuerdos destellaron su mente como los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo aquella noche. La noche, donde tan solo en unos instantes perdió su hogar, la capacidad de volar y a sus dos queridos padres.

Un agradecimiento especial a Neoklaitus por su ayuda especial en la edición.


	5. Capítulo 4

**La tormenta sorpresa**

La luz del sol entraba por las enormes ventanas, iluminando el rostro de Wind. Era cegadora, pero también tranquilizaba su miedo a la oscuridad; nada raro considerando que fue bajo el manto nocturno, cuando los relámpagos, la lluvia y el viento, aparecieron para destruirlo todo.

Trató de bajarse de la camilla, pero el dolor en su espalda lo frenó al instante. Vendas le cubrían el ala derecha y gran parte del lomo, resultado de cuando retiraron una vara de metal encajada en su espalda; herida muy peligrosa sin duda.

«Tendrá suerte si luego de esto puede seguir caminando», dijeron los doctores terminada la operación de emergencia. Sin embargo, Wind no solo podía sentir sus patas tan capaces de caminar como siempre, sino que quería usarlas con desespero. Sus padres, deseaba buscarlos.

«¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué aún no han venido por mí?»

En aquel entonces, Wind solo era un pequeño potrillo en algún lugar de la gran sala de espera del hospital general de Canterlot. El enorme edificio, ya desbordaba su capacidad máxima, pero los heridos no paraban de llegar uno tras otro, la mayoría pegasos de Cloudsdale.

Los doctores, superados por la situación, se vieron obligados a reservar las habitaciones para los ponis más graves. Por eso Wind no tenía una, ni tampoco muchos otros pacientes ya fuera de peligro.

No obstante, el chico no planeaba quedarse ahí más tiempo, tenía una misión por cumplir. Giró con cuidado sobre la camilla, dolía un poco, pero era soportable. Pasado unos momentos, logró ponerse bocabajo y poco a poco se arrastró hasta el borde de la camilla. Primero bajó una patita, luego otra, pronto pudo sentir el suelo debajo de sus cascos traseros, eso le dio confianza para dejarse caer; grave error.

Cuando aterrizó en cuatro patas, la herida en su espalda le punzó horrible, tanto que dejó escapar un alarido de dolor y agachó el lomo.

—¡Oh!, nonononono —un enfermero notó al pequeño aventurero, y de inmediato fue a ayudarlo—, tu herida aún es muy delicada pequeñín, si te mueves mucho abrirás los puntos.

Mientras aquel unicornio en traje blanco ayudaba al potrillo, del otro lado de la sala, todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, excepto por las cosas de vida o muerte, ¿la razón? La princesa del sol había entrado al lugar, caminando junto a un pegaso adulto de plumas moradas.

La alta yegua blanca, resaltaba con su larga crin de tonos pasteles entre la multitud de heridos, familiares y doctores, los cuales esperaban en silencio lo que su gobernante iba a decir o hacer. No obstante, ella se limitó a agitar un casco con gracia, invitando a un doctor a acercarse.

El médico fue sin pensarlo dos veces, pero al llegar al lado de la princesa, notó el pegaso acompañándola con los ojos hinchados y rojos, señal de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

Celestia se inclinó y susurró en el odio al poni en bata.

—Por supuesto que sé dónde está princesa —contestó respetuoso el médico—, permítame llevarla.

Wind, ya erguido, estiraba el cuello tratando de ver porque todos comenzaron a callarse de la nada. A los pocos segundos, pudo notar la gran melena de Celestia moviéndose entre la multitud, y cuando por fin la vio emerger de detrás de unas camillas, sus grandes ojos de potrillo brillaron de alegría.

—¡Abuelo Light! —gritó sin contener la emoción.

—¡Nieto! —el en aquel entonces más joven pegaso, corrió de al lado de Celestia y dio un salto. Extendiendo sus alas cruzó con gran destreza el pequeño espacio entre él y Wind, sin rozar siquiera con la punta de sus plumas a algún otro poni. En lo único que pensaba, era en tener a su nieto al alcance de sus cascos lo más pronto posible.

Apenas ese deseo fue cumplido, tomó al pequeño cuidando no presionar la herida vendada y le dio un gran abrazo, estaba aliviado de por fin verlo a salvo.

Para Wind, estar en los cascos de su abuelo, era señal de las cosas regresando a la normalidad. Sin embargo, con la cabeza recargada en los hombros de Light, el niño quedó con la vista hacía una potrilla acompañada de dos adultos no muy lejos él. La chiquilla, curiosa, asomaba la cabeza de entre la pareja de pegasos tan callados como el resto de los ponis en la sala, era obvia la relación que compartían: el macho, con la crin de colores arcoiris igual a la de la pequeña seguro era su padre; y la hembra del otro lado, tenía los ojos de un tono violeta tan brillante como los de la niña, ella debería ser su madre. Eso último le llamó bastante la atención, ya que él también compartía el color de sus ojos con su…

—Mamá —dijo para sí, luego, subiendo la voz un tono más fuerte, hizo una inocente pregunta:—, abuelito ¿dónde están mis padres?

Light sintió el corazón partírsele en mil pedazos. Trató de abrir la boca, pero un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar a su nieto un poco más fuerte, temblando, sin querer soltarlo por nada del mundo, más que para consolarlo, para tratar de consolarse a sí mismo.

—Abuelito ¿por qué lloras?

Wind, aún sin saber nada de lo ocurrido, sintió el casco de la princesa levantarle el mentón. La gran yegua blanca miró fijamente los ojos rojizos del potrillo, conteniendo las lágrimas solo por el bien moral de los súbditos presentes. A diferencia del abuelo Light, Celestia tenía a toda una nación depositando su confianza en ella, sobre todo en esos momentos tan difíciles. Así que no podía darse el lujo de quebrantarse, aunque deseara hacerlo.

—Pequeño —dijo la monarca, su voz serena y ceremonial de siempre—, tus padres… tus padres fueron muy valientes.

...

—Como estarán enterados —comenzó a explicar Glass, su voz sacó a Wind del momentáneo trance—, en ese desastre ya hace más de 15 años, la mayoría de los edificios de Cloudsdale fueron destruidos, incluyendo el ayuntamiento y con él, todos los registros de las personas que vivían ahí cuando fueron… afectadas por el incidente, por eso nuestra información sobre el paciente es muy limitada. Así que hemos estado buscando a los supervivientes y sus familias para obtener pistas, pero no hemos tenido éxito.

Glass trató de tocar el tema con tacto, cuidando sus palabras y tono. Hablar de aquella noche no se podía ni se debía hacer con familiaridad, era casi como un tabú, en especial con pegasos, pues contaban que en aquella noche, cada pegaso en Equestria había perdido al menos a un familiar o un amigo, y por las expresiones serias en los rostros de los carteros, el rumor parecía ser cierto.

—¡No habíamos tenido éxito hasta ahora! —el Dr. Healer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—, tu cara lo dice todo. New Wind, eh. En todo este tiempo, siempre me pregunté qué nombre le pusieron Blue Flash y Fire Heart a su hijo.

—¿Cómo supo quiénes fueron mis padres? —Wind levantó las cejas impresionado.

—Tal vez los registros de Cloudsdale se perdieron, pero no los de la academia Wonderbolt. Ahí encontré unas fotos de esa linda parejita —el terrestre llevó un casco hacia el interior de su saco, luego de esculcar un poco sacó dos pequeñas fotos y las deslizó por la mesa—, tú tienes el pelaje azul rey de tu padre, y los ojos rojizos de tu madre.

—Espera, ¿te robaste imágenes de registros oficiales? —preguntó Glass, volteando hacia el doctor, sus ojos expresaban la más pura intriga—, se supone que no nos dejaron entrar a ese lugar, ¿¡y tú tienes las fotos de los archivos!?

—Sabía que te ibas a poner como loca si te enterabas. Había varias fotos, ni lo van a notar. Aparte no me vieron, creo...

—¡¿Crees?! ¡Si te descubren estarías violando tu libertad provisional!

Glass estaba a punto de montar una escena aún más grande, pero recordó que no estaban solos. Giró el cuello en dirección a los dos pegasos presenciando el momento, sus caras habían pasado de la seriedad a la extrañes. Al ver eso, la científica decidió sosegarse, luego aclaró la garganta y ya en un tono más complaciente, dijo:

—Es un placer conocer al fin a los familiares de esos dos grandes héroes. Pueden quedarse con las fotos si gustan.

—¡Vaya!, no recordaba el desastre de melena que tenía mi hijo cuando fue a la academia, ¡y también salió sonriendo! Si se supone que estas fotos son formales… nunca aprendió a tomarse la vida en serio —el abuelo Light, inundado de nostalgia, guardó ambas fotos en el bolsillo frontal de su uniforme de cartero—, gracias, no tenía ninguna de cuando fueron a la academia. Pero ¿qué quieren ustedes dos con mi nieto?

Glass, emocionada, no podía esperar para ver su reacción al darles la sorpresa; levantando los cascos y con una amplia sonrisa les dijo:

—¡Nuestra intención es hacerlo capaz de volar!

—Eso es imposible —contestó Wind, tajante.

La unicornio bajó los cascos, su rostro tenía una expresión complicada. En verdad esperaba una gran alegría por la noticia, no esa respuesta.

—Interesante —intervino el doctor—, ¿por qué dices eso chico?

—Porque los doctores y los magos nos dijeron que no podían hacer nada —argumentó el joven cartero, ya con voz más seria así como una expresión desinteresada—, y todos los demás diciendo sobre una cura, solo nos quitaron el dinero… sea lo que sea que traigan: poción, piedras, plantas, masajes, una pastilla milagrosa, no me interesa. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a terminar con la entrega de cartas. Regresó al atardecer abuelo.

Wind dejó su taza de café ya vacía sobre la mesa y bajó del banco. Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, dándoles la espalda, pero antes de que dejara el balcón, Glass dijo:

—¡Al menos déjanos examinarte! Solo para ver si este método funcionará en ti.

—¿En serio creen poder curarlo? —preguntó el abuelo Light de repente.

El joven pegaso, reconoció el tonito de voz usado por su abuelo al hacer la pregunta: era lento, expectante, en vez del timbre de un anciano estoico y disciplinado, parecía el de un niño curioso. Supo al instante hacia dónde iría esa conversación, por lo cual dio media vuelta y, a regañadientes, regresó a la mesa.

«Aquí vamos otra vez», pensó, un tanto frustrado.

—La medicina y la ciencia han avanzado mucho en estos últimos años —explicó Glass—, hay cosas fáciles de hacer hoy día que eran imposibles hace una década. Créame, existe una gran posibilidad de poder ayudar a su nieto. Aparte, ofrecemos esta revisión sin costo. Yo sería incapaz de estafarlos.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me incluyes también en esa oración? —preguntó indignado el doctor—, si yo ya no he timado a alguien en por lo menos tres di...

Glass le tapó el hocico al Dr. Healer con su casco y continuó:

—Dennos tiempo para instalar nuestra máquina de impresión láser, con ella podremos comprobar la situación actual del ala. No será nada invasivo, lo prometo.

—Bien, no tenemos nada que perder —argumentó el viejo pegaso, quién también se puso de pie—, Wind, cuando regreses, iremos a la revisión.

—Abuelo… —masculló berrinchudo el joven pegaso. Quería negarse, como siempre lo había deseado hacer desde hace algunos años atrás. No obstante, aunque abrió la boca, al final, como siempre, no lo pudo decir.

Cuando alguien llenaba el viejo corazón de Light con la esperanza de ver a su nieto volar; su tono de voz severo cambiaba, una enorme sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, e incluso sus ojos ya cansados por los años, recobraban vitalidad. Wind, no tenía la frialdad para aplastar esa esperanza, así no era él. Por eso, simplemente terminó diciendo:

—Está bien, lo haré.

Glass festejó en sus adentros, ¡lo había logrado convencer! Después de meses en ese tortuoso viaje con "el señor amabilidad", al fin tenía la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

New Wind, luego de acceder a la petición de Glass, no tardó en dejar la oficina postal, y planeando entre las ramas de los árboles, desapareció a la distancia. Esta vez, iba en busca de una balsa para dejar el bosque, tal como su abuelo le dijo.

—Supongo que no tienen lugar donde quedarse —mencionó el anciano—, si ese es el caso, los puedo guiar a la posada del pueblo, no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Por supuesto —dijo la unicornio aún con una gran sonrisa—, nos sería de gran ayuda.

—Bien, entonces Iré por la bolsa de cartas y los guiaré hasta allá. Denme unos minutos.

El abuelo desapareció del balcón tan rápido como Wind y fue directo a su habitación en la oficina de correos. Tenía prisa, pues él también andaba atrasado en las entregas.

El doctor y la científica, regresaron a la atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad habitual en el pueblo, se sentía como si aquella conversación tan importante para esos dos viajeros no hubiera ocurrido hace apenas minutos. No obstante, no todo estaba dicho aún.

—"Sin costo" no es sinónimo de cero bits solamente —replicó el doctor, mientras guardaba la sierra reluciente en su estuche—, ¿por qué no les dijiste el costo real?

—No quisiera decirles algo tan horrible —Glass sacó un listón dorado de su bata y comenzó a amarrarse la melena—, no hasta estar seguros de la compatibilidad del chico con el tratamiento.

—Haces sonar a mi trabajo como si fuera una tortura.

La científica le dio el toque final al nudo de su listón y, con la mirada perdida en la fascinante vista panorámica del pueblo, respondió:

—Para algunos ponis si lo es.


	6. Chapter 5

**El poni carnicero**

Greendale era una comunidad en las montañas, a unas cuantas horas de camino de Littleclouds. Cuando entrabas en ella por sus anchas calles de tierra, solo veías casas hechas a ladrillo con techos de paja; todas rodeadas por jardines de flores coloridas, árboles de manzanas, o uno que otro plantío de sandías o fresas. Sin duda, un lindo lugar para visitar, no obstante, para New Wind, también era parte de su ruta de entregas.

Así que el joven pegaso, debajo del sol del mediodía, caminaba por Greendale con su enorme bolsa de correspondencia. Su trabajo era simple y mecánico: un buzón, una carta, un buzón, una carta. Lo hacía desde hace años, pero esa mañana su cuerpo parecía ir en modo automático, ni siquiera miraba al frente, todo por estar pensando en aquel extraño par de Canterlot.

Esos dos habían salido de la nada a ofrecer algo demasiado espectacular, sin duda era sospechoso. Sin embargo, no parecían estafadores, pues, sin asegurar nada, afirmaron ser gratuitos. Lo más curioso era la mención de un avance tecnológico, pero ¿de qué se trataba exactamente ese "avance"?

Había demasiado misterio, y, aunque aquella unicornio había parecido tan amable como sincera en lo que dijo, no podían culpar a Wind por ser cortante y desconfiado. A fin de cuentas, él ya había pasado por mucho.

De niño, la recuperación de su herida fue tan tortuosa como lenta. Él no era consciente de eso en aquellos años, pero, de no haber contado con el patrocinio de las princesas de Equestria, las cinco operaciones y todo el tiempo viviendo en Canterlot, hubieran sido imposibles de costear.

Durante esos años, el abuelo Light y Wind, visitaban muy a menudo el hospital, hasta el punto de formar amistades con doctores, enfermeras y algunos pacientes con enfermedades crónicas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, había una sensación agridulce; el potrillo ya casi llegando a la adolescencia, a pesar de ese horrible accidente, podía correr, jugar y saltar como cualquier otro, tuvo mucha suerte, pero… no podía volar.

¿Podría un pegaso pegado a la tierra ser feliz?

En un potrillo tan joven, solo el tiempo lo diría. No obstante, mientras Wind crecía fuerte como su padre y ágil como su madre, su abuelo no paraba de buscar opciones alternativas para curarlo. En la mente del viejo, que en toda Equestria, no hubiera alguna forma de sanar esa ala, era algo inaudito.

Probó de todo: pociones mágicas ultra extrañas, hechizos experimentales, hasta masajes capaces según de hacer maravillas; nada resultó. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando unos gemelos unicornio, de pelaje amarillo pálido y una crin roja con blanco, ofrecieron un tónico. Esos dos sementales juraron por su poni madre que eso sanaría cualquier cosa, a cambio por supuesto de una cuantiosa cantidad de bits. Como era de esperarse tampoco funcionó, y el dinero nunca regresó.

«Nuestra intención es hacerlo capaz de volar», para Wind, esas palabras sonaban demasiado buenas para ser verdad, y según su experiencia, probablemente no lo eran. Pero, aun así, no podía pensar en nada más...

—Eeeh, Wind, yo no soy el buzón.

El joven pegaso volvió en sí y vio su casco estirado sosteniendo un sobre, con el cual presionaba la nariz de una yegua. Ella estaba frente al buzón de su casa, y por ende había truncado el sistema automático del cartero.

—¡Señora Summer Leaf! —el potro se apresuró a tomar distancia—, no estaba prestando atención, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —contestó la terrestre, comprensiva—, los jóvenes siempre traen la cabeza en otros lados. Y bien, ¿cuáles son las tarifas?

—¿Tarifas?

—Así es, te estaba preguntando por las tarifas de entrega especial.

—¡Ah, sí, las tarifas! —exclamó Wind, luego aclaró la garganta—. Solo con 20 bits extras entregaremos su mensaje o paquete en menos de 24 horas.

Para el joven cartero, la tarifa era un poco cara, pero, al estar en medio de las montañas, el viaje hasta las ciudades del exterior se hacía peligroso. Pensándolo por ese lado, si había algo urgente que debía ser entregado, 20 bits extras bien podría considerarse barato.

—Perfecto —Summer buscó en su alforja hasta sacar un sobre y los respectivos bits en una bolsa—, entonces necesito mandar esta carta a Canterlot de forma urgente, es para el hospital general.

—Entendido. Mañana antes de esta hora, será entregada en el hospital.

—Muchas gracias.

New Wind, con cuidado, tomó la carta junto con los bits. El sobre tenía estampados de plantas y un listón adornando su sello, era tan elegante como su remitente: una yegua con pelaje esmeralda y crin lacia de tono carmín.

Cuando el pegaso puso la carta dentro de su bolsa, está desentonaba con los demás sobres aburridos, blancos y lisos; incluso su papel olía tan agradable como una tarde en el campo abierto.

«Sin duda le hace justicia al nombre "entrega especial"», pensó el joven cartero. Sin embargo, Summer Leaf, en lugar de especial, la consideraba algo urgente, demasiado urgente.

 **…**

La carreta, desgraciadamente, no pudo entrar al pantano, por lo tanto, Glass y el Dr. Healer, contrataron una canoa para acarrear todo en varios viajes.

El vehículo de dos ruedas, aunque desde afuera se miraba pequeño, tenía bastante encima, cosas como: los trastos del doctor, algunos artilugios de metal, otras cosas del doctor de procedencia cuestionable, ropa de Glass, más material del doctor, la máquina de fotografías a rebote láser y... ¡más trastos del doctor!

En un punto, el poni de la canoa preguntó para qué servía esto y aquello, a lo cual el Dr. Healer le respondió amablemente diciendo: "para silenciar a ponis preguntones". Glass más educada y amigable, comentó que se trataba de equipo médico, así como remedios o medicamentos los cuales su colega había reunido durante el viaje. No obstante, algunas cosas difícilmente se podían relacionar con la medicina, como un soplete y una colección de discos de metal color cromo. Pero nuestro amigo remador pensó en mejor no hacer tantas preguntas; tal vez lo de "silenciar a ponis preguntones" no era una broma, mejor no arriesgarse.

Antes del anochecer, el terrestre y la unicornio ya habían instalado todo lo pertinente en la habitación más grande de la posada, aquella recomendada por el abuelo Light.

—¡Ah!, estoy muerta —exclamó Glass tendida sobre su cama—, y este colchón es perfecto.

—Es hermoso tener dos camas —opinó el doctor, leyendo un libro desde su respectivo lecho—. Compartir el lugar para dormir con un unicornio siempre es problemático, por ese detalle del arma blanca en sus frentes…

—Jamás compartiría cama contigo —intervino Glass con ironía—. Si solo hubiera habido una, usted, como cualquier buen caballero, me cedería la cama a mí, la yegua.

El Dr. Healer, se puso más cómodo en su colchón, y respondió con voz desganada:

—No lo creo, aunque no lo parezca, soy un gran partidario de la igualdad entre ceméntales y yeguas. Probablemente nos hubiéramos batido en duelo para ver quién dormiría en el piso, y quién en el colchón.

—¿Ya le había dicho que está loco?

—Solo lo dices porque seguro perderías.

La amena conversación fue interrumpida cuando unos cascos tocaron a la puerta, el doctor y Glass creyeron por un segundo que era Wind y su abuelo. Pero para su desilusión, escucharon la voz de una yegua adulta detrás de la madera:

—¿¡Aquí es donde está el doctor con sus consultas baratas!?

—¿Es en serio? —exclamó el terrestre, mientras le dirigía una mirada incrédula a Glass.

—Quizá le dije lo de las consultas al poni de la canoa —dijo la unicornio un poco culpable, luego, vio como el doctor giró los ojos—. ¡Oh!, vamos, no sea amargado, igual necesitaremos el dinero para cenar.

Healer dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó de su preciada cama; odiaba cuando interrumpían sus lecturas. Al abrir la puerta, vio a una yegua regordeta en delantal con un pequeño potrillo a su lado.

—¿Usted es el doctor? —preguntó al parecer una mamá.

—Sí, yo soy.

—Pues no parece uno.

Healer pudo escuchar la risa ahogada de Glass desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Me lo dicen a menudo. Cuénteme ¿qué le pasa?

La yegua se llevó el casco al cuello y con una cara de molestia dijo:

—Me duele el cuello desde la mañana, ¿cómo puede resolver eso?

—¡Oye Glass! —gritó el doctor volteando a dentro del cuarto—, ¡tráeme el frasco de roclonraferamina compuesta!

—¿Qué es eso de nombre tan largo? —preguntó la terrestre confundida.

—No se preocupe, suena complicado, pero en realidad es solo para el resfriado de su hijo.

—¿Mi hijo tiene un resfriado?

—Y se le agravará en la noche. Tiene ojos rojizos, moquea un poco. Aparte, su crin hecha un desastre y cascos bastante sucios, me dicen que es un chico travieso, por lo cual solo explico su comportamiento tranquilo y callado a debilidad. ¿Te duele la garganta niño?

—Sí —contestó el potrillo color avellana, agitando la cabeza.

—Qué curioso, ¿no? Aunque usted tiene el delantal al parecer yo fui mejor madre esta vez. Son 6 bits por la consulta y 12 por el medicamento.

—Patán —masculló la poni indignada mientras sacaba los bits de su bolsa.

—Una cada ocho horas y no en ayunas —explicó el Dr. Healer, después le entregó un pequeño frasco de vidrio con pastillas bancas a la paciente—. Por cierto, su dolor es por dormir mal; si duerme con el cuello derecho, para mañana ya no lo sentirá. Todo es parte del maravilloso proceso de hacerse viejo.

Los pasos de la yegua, resonaban fuerte contra la madera mientras dejaba el pasillo de la posada. El potrillo por su parte, apenas si podía aguantar una carcajada al ver la cara amargada de su madre.

—Sabe —dijo Glass, ya de vuelta en su cama—, pienso que sería un gran médico si no fuera tan imbécil con sus pacientes.

—Si fuera amable no sería un gran médico —le contestó el terrestre, luego, caminó hacia el estante donde la unicornio había tomado los medicamentos—, es parte de la fórmula, entre más imbécil, menos gente me habla, y tengo más tiempo para estudiar. Por eso los populares en la escuela terminan siendo los mediocres del mañana.

La unicornio, ya acostada de nuevo, replicó:

—Eso hace sonar a la amistad como un estorbo.

—Solo cuando tus amigos son idiotas.

El resto de la tarde se fue rápido. El doctor leyó algunos libros donados por la cebra de Ponyville. En cambio, Glass, revisó la máquina de fotografías láser un par de veces, y para cenar, fue a comprar un poco de sopa de zanahoria al despacho de la posada.

Pero cuando el sol estaba por desaparecer en el horizonte, la puerta por fin sonó de nuevo.

—Hola —era la voz del abuelo Light—, Glass, doctor, ¿están ahí?

La unicornio se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaban los dos pegasos, justo como el anciano había dicho, asistieron para el examen, aunque Wind no parecía muy convencido aún.

—Pasen, pasen —dijo Glass encantada.

Cuando ambos pegasos entraron, notaron el cuarto algo apretado. Había cajas, botellas, una cortina en una esquina y demás materiales extraños; en lugar de la habitación de una posada, daba más la apariencia de un almacén desordenado.

—Al parecer ya se instalaron por completo —dijo alegre el anciano.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Wind.

—Por lo visto a la gente de este pueblo le gusta preguntar demasiado —contestó el doctor—. La mayoría son medicamentos, pero algunas cosas las trajimos especialmente para ti muchacho. Acompáñanos.

Glass y Healer, guiaron a la pareja de pegasos hasta la esquina en el cuarto dividida por una gran cortina blanca. Ahí adentro, había un brazo mecánico anclado a la pared, sosteniendo un marco de metal con dos pedazos de cristal, uno arriba de otro.

—Con esto nos enteraremos de cómo está tu ala —explicó Glass, yendo detrás de la máquina—. Podrá parecer un poco intimidante, pero es solo una versión más sofisticada de rayos X.

—Sin embargo, también necesitamos que te quites tu uniforme de cartero —comentó el doctor—, o no tendremos una imagen fiable.

Wind volteó hacia su abuelo con un poco de duda. El viejo, en respuesta, asintió en señal de aprobación, entonces el chico comenzó a quitarse su uniforme de cartero.

La ropa en los ponis es algo curioso, porque no suelen usarla, y cuando lo hacen, generalmente es por trabajo, o por conveniencia. El caso de Wind, era la perfecta fusión entre esos dos motivos: por un lado era su uniforme de trabajo, pero por el otro, también era la cubierta para su cicatriz.

Glass arrugó los labios al verla.

Arriba del ala derecha del joven pegaso, había una gruesa franja de carne reconstruida, sin pelaje y con pequeñas raíces dispersas, todo de un brillante tono rosa carnoso. Para Wind era solo piel muerta e insensible. Pero para el doctor y la científica, parecía como si en lugar de ver el resultado de un accidente, estuvieran viendo las consecuencias de un cañonazo, o algo mucho peor, usado con la pura intención de hacer daño.

—Interesante —exclamó el médico—, me sorprende tu habilidad para caminar luego de esa herida.

—Lo mismo decían los otros médicos —replicó Wind, serio—, pero ahora incluso puedo correr. También dudaban de sí tendría la misma agilidad de otros de mi especie, pero aprendí a planear por los árboles más rápido a comparación de muchos otros pegasos.

—Mi nieto siempre ha sido un luchador —comentó el abuelo orgulloso, luego, tomó el uniforme de Wind junto con la gorra y lo puso sobre su lomo.

—Ponte aquí —dijo el doctor, extendiendo su casco vendado.

—Nos hubiera gustado hacer esto sobre una de las camas —intervino Glass—, pero ninguna aguantaba la máquina, tendrás que acostarte en el suelo, lo siento.

—No hay problema, acabemos rápido con esto.

Wind se acostó en una alfombra en medio del reducido espacio, y, a petición del doctor, desplegó sus alas.

—No tenemos muchas baterías para este aparato —explicó la científica frente al centro de mando de la máquina: un tablero con varios botones, una pantalla y algunas palancas—, por lo cual tenemos pocos intentos para tomar una buena fotografía láser. Haz lo posible por no moverte.

La unicornio presionó uno de los botones del tablero. La pantalla mostró el lugar hacia donde apuntaban los marcos de vidrio, entonces, con las palancas, la científica dirigió el brazo metálico hasta estar un poco por encima de la cicatriz de Wind.

Ya con todo preparado, el doctor advirtió:

—Si aprecian sus ojos, no miren fijamente el resplandor durante la fotografía.

Entre los marcos de vidrio un pequeño haz de luz comenzó a generarse, hasta expandirse de golpe. Un ruido blanco comenzó a inundar la sala. Como una potente linterna, el brillo azul eléctrico cubrió la parte dañada del lomo de Wind. El chico, a pesar de estar algo nervioso por el escándalo repentino, cumplió la orden y no movió ni un músculo. Entonces, la máquina comenzó a hacer ruido «tac, tac, tac».

Para cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, en los dos cristales había unas imágenes impresas, menudas, como hechas por delgadas pinceladas, todas en el mismo tono azul brillante del resplandor usado por la máquina.

Wind miró el brazo metálico alejarse de él, por lo cual iba a preguntar si era correcto levantarse ya, pero antes de decir algo, miró a Glass correr como un tifón junto con el doctor. Ambos ponis desmontaron los cristales de la máquina a toda velocidad, y ya con ellos entre sus cascos, los levantaron contra la luz del techo.

—¿Cómo está el húmero y el coracoides? —preguntó el doctor, viendo con detenimiento su fotografía láser.

—El coracoides parece haber sanado correctamente, pero el húmero tiene un daño muy grave, se ve demasiado frágil, casi pegado como un rompecabezas, el resto del ala no se ve mejor, ¿qué hay de los músculos?

—Horrible, el subcoracoideo está aguantando de milagro en esa parte, y al pectoral le arrancaron pedazos para poder rescatar al menos algo debajo de la herida, moverlos demasiado le ha de producir un dolor insoportable.

Luego del comentario del doctor, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, pero pasados unos segundos, la voz del abuelo Light rompió el silencio:

—¿Y bien, qué sucederá con mi nieto?

Glass, aún con su cara de impresión, bajó la imagen que reflejaba el estado de los huesos del paciente, y volteo a ver a su colega. Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

—El chico es candidato —dijo el Dr. Healer—, y uno bastante bueno debo decir, su hueso principal prácticamente está intacto y aún no hay muerte muscular.

El viejo, al escuchar esas palabras, esbozó una gran sonrisa y fue directo a abrazar a su nieto.

—¿Podré... volar? —preguntó Wind, casi en choque—, ¿cómo pueden saber qué podré usar mi ala otra vez solo por ver eso?

Ni Glass ni el doctor respondieron a esa última pregunta de inmediato. En su lugar, la unicornio desvió la mirada un poco, pero cuando miró al doctor con la intención de hablar, ella decidió hacerlo primero:

—Bueno, hay una probabilidad de que puedas volar, pero no es precisamente reparando tu ala.

—¿Eh?

—No venimos aquí para arreglar tu ala niño —argumentó el doctor—. Los otros médicos tenían razón, el daño es demasiado como para que se pueda recuperar de alguna forma.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata el tratamiento? —preguntó el abuelo extrañado.

—Una amputación —explicó Glass—, el primer paso del tratamiento, es retirar el miembro dañado.

Por un segundo, en la mente de Wind, la imagen del mediodía, esa con el doctor y su sierra dejándose caer sobre el panal, tomó un tono mucho más siniestro: el pegaso se vio a sí mismo en la situación de Glass, pero en lugar de ser el panal el objetivo, era su ala, cercenada de tajo por los dientes metálicos girando a gran velocidad. Esa escena daba miedo, mucho miedo.

—No entiendo —dijo Wind muy confundido—, ¿cómo eso me ayudaría a volar?

—Cuando retiremos el ala inservible —contestó el Dr. Healer—, te daremos una nueva, una fabricada en "Metal ligero".

 **Nota del autor** : si quieres saber cuándo se actualizará este fic, así como acerca de mis demás obras, te recomiendo que me sigas en mi twitter: /UnSimpleS


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Una moneda en el aire**

Los ponis, en busca de un espacio menos pequeño y sofocante, salieron de la zona en donde estaba la máquina de fotografía láser. En esa otra sección del cuarto, la pareja de Canterlot, planeaba resolver el mar de dudas de los dos pegasos, pues su propuesta de cortarle el ala al potro, generaba muchas preguntas.

—Mis especialidades médicas son variadas —dijo el Dr. Healer—, en un principio era cirujano, he hice una especialidad en ortopedia, luego realicé algunos estudios en neurología, y otras cuantas cosas divertidas por ahí.

»Pero en mis últimos años ejerciendo la medicina, atendía en una clínica especializada solamente en prótesis, prótesis metálicas conectadas al cerebro por medio de los nervios. Esas maravillas son capaces de sustituir por completo cualquiera de tus patas, e incluso regresan el sentido del tacto. No sé si habrán escuchado de ellas.

—Preguntamos por ese método una vez —replicó el abuelo Light—, pero según los médicos un ala de metal no funcionaría. Sería demasiado pesada y tosca como para que un pegaso pudiera volar con ella.

—Eso es cierto —contestó Glass con la cabeza metida en una gran caja de madera—, los músculos que mueven las alas en los pegasos no están diseñados para cargar tanto peso. Pero, por fortuna, el científico Perseverant Mind diseñó esto hace un año y medio.

La unicornio se dio media vuelta, luego, con su magia, sacó un par de vigas de metal de la caja: parecían gruesas, duras y en extremo pesadas.

—Les presento el metal ligero —mencionó la científica—, el material más impresionante del mundo.

—No te ofendas Glass —dijo Wind—, pero se ve igual a cualquier otro tipo de metal.

—Se ve —argumentó el doctor—, pero no se siente. Pásamelas Glass.

La unicornio le lanzó las vigas a Healer. Los pegasos resoplaron del susto, no obstante, el doctor pudo atrapar los dos gruesos pedazos de metal sin esfuerzo alguno.

—La palabra "ligero" en su nombre no está de adorno —exclamó Glass—. Este material tiene todas las características de un metal ultra resistente, pero es tan liviano como papel maché.

—Yo tampoco me la creía al principio —agregó el doctor, luego, comenzó a malabarear las barras de mineral como si fueran un par de globos—, ocupan sentirlo para entenderlo bien.

Healer, sin previo aviso, terminó por lanzarles una de las vigas a cada uno de los pegasos. Ambos las atraparon al tiempo, se sentían duras y habían soltado un ruido metálico cuando chocaron contra sus cascos, pero su peso era comparable al del plástico hueco; parecía algo irreal.

—¿Cómo es posible algo así? —preguntó el viejo, aún sin poder creerlo.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Glass agachando la mirada—, Perseverant Mind murió con el secreto. Estas son las únicas piezas de este material en toda Equestria, y me atrevería a decir que en todo el mundo también.

—¿No se sienten nerviosos sosteniendo eso? —dijo Healer con una enorme sonrisa—. Cada gramo de esa cosa cuesta millones de bits.

El doctor tenía razón, para esos humildes pegasos, la presión de tener algo tan costoso como único sobre sus cascos, era enorme. Ambos pasaron saliva y decidieron regresar las vigas cuanto antes.

—Construiría las plumas y el armazón de tu prótesis con este material —explicó Glass, mientras volvía a sostener las vigas con su magia—, y el Dr. Healer haría la amputación del miembro dañado, así como la instalación del miembro sintético. Hasta donde sabemos, si todo sale bien, podrías tener un ala nueva, tan funcional como una natural o incluso mejor.

Wind se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que estaba pasando: había un material único en el mundo, un equipo de especialistas con la misión de localizarlo, revisarlo y proponerle una cura a su condición, todo totalmente gratis… por donde lo mirara, eso no era algo normal.

—No quiero sonar mal agradecido —argumentó el joven pegaso con toda la lógica del mundo—, pero ¿por qué están haciendo todo esto por mí?

Glass regresó las vigas de metal a la caja, y luego respondió:

—Celestia solo nos dijo que le debía un gran favor a tus padres, por lo cual decidió ponerte de primero en la lista para usar este metal. Aparte, nos entregó una carta para ti, pero no podemos dártela hasta terminar el tratamiento.

El doctor sacó un pergamino de su saco, y, frente a los dos pegasos, lo extendió en el suelo.

—Está es la forma de consentimiento. Como ya eres mayorcito de edad, solo tienes que firmar aquí y nos darás todo el derecho legal de echarte la sierra encima.

El pergamino tenía muchas cláusulas, todas escritas con una letra apenas legible, pero al final, estaba la firma de Celestia: un trazo hecho con magia, dorado y brillante como el sol, e imposible de falsificar. El documento en definitiva era auténtico.

Wind comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sudaba en frío. Al parecer, tener la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida con tan solo presionar el casco contra un papel, era algo más intenso que sostener millones de bits en mineral. Sin embargo, Glass intervino:

—¡Espera!, todavía no firmes, antes tenemos la obligación de advertirte sobre los riesgos del tratamiento.

El joven pegaso levantó la cabeza. La palabra "riesgos", le llamó poderosamente la atención.

—¿Son muy graves? —preguntó el abuelo Light.

—Apenas unos pequeños detalles sin importancia —contestó el doctor de forma casual—, nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora firma.

—Es una tecnología muy nueva —afirmó Glass—, y aunque conozco el proyecto como mi pezuña, no puedo garantizarte el éxito de la cirugía. Lo que te hemos dicho hasta ahora, es solo en el mejor de los casos, pero en este tipo de prácticas nada es seguro al 100%.

—De cuántas probabilidades estamos hablando —dijo el abuelo Light algo preocupado.

—En su caso, tiene un 50% de probabilidades de éxito.

Los ponis en general consideraban a Wind como un optimista, no obstante, a su corta edad, la vida ya le había enseñado a ver el vaso medio vacío, en especial cuando se trataba de una cura para su incapacidad de volar. Por ello, el joven pegaso, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué pasará con mi ala si la cirugía no es exitosa?

—Eso no va a pasar —exclamó el doctor—, nunca en mi vida he fallado una operación.

—No depende de ti —replicó Glass con voz firme—, depende de su cuerpo. Una pata es algo medianamente fácil de controlar, pero las alas están a otro nivel. Si te colocamos el ala sintética, pero no logras moverla, la prótesis solo cargará tu cerebro de órdenes imposibles y podría causar daños, en ese caso, la removeríamos.

—O sea que en peor de los casos… —pensó Wind en voz alta.

—Te quedarías sin tu ala derecha para siempre —completó Glass.

—Vaya "detalle sin importancia" doctor —dijo el abuelo Light, bastante serio—, básicamente mi nieto está en un todo o nada.

—No nos malinterprete por favor —argumentó Glass—. Nosotros no dijimos esto desde el principio, porque no estábamos seguro de si el estado de Wind era el correcto. Pero nos ha sorprendido, su cuerpo se ha mantenido fuerte a pesar de la lesión.

New Wind llevó un casco a la cicatriz, si trataba de levantar el ala más allá de esa marca en su carne, sentía un intenso dolor; era como una frontera infranqueable para él. Pero en ese momento le ofrecían una probabilidad de deshacerse de eso, le ofrecían poder ser como cualquier otro pegaso. ¡Poder volar algún día ya no era solo un mal chiste! Sin embargo, el chico respondió:

—Paso, aunque no puedo volar con libertad, me las arreglé para poder planear sin ninguna operación extra. Perder esta parte de mi cuerpo por algo que tal vez pasé o tal vez no, es demasiado arriesgado para mí.

—No es tan fácil muchacho —replicó el doctor, luego fue por una de las fotografías láser de la máquina y la puso sobre el pergamino—, ¿ves este punto con menos luz, sobre el músculo abdominal?

El viejo y su nieto acercaron la cabeza. Aunque no entendían cómo interpretar la foto, no ocupaban ser expertos para notar esa marca un tanto más oscura que el resto de la imagen.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó el viejo.

—Tejido muscular sobre exigido, la antesala a la muerte muscular. Esto parece haber empezado en ti como hace dos o tres años.

—¿Mis músculos están muriendo?

—Aún no, pero cuando te impulsas, cuando saltas, o haces movimientos bruscos con esa ala, le exiges demasiado a tus músculos sanos para compensar a los dañados, generando este deterioro. A eso le llamamos "necrosis".

»En unos dos años esta mancha se hará negra, entonces comenzará a crecer lentamente hasta el punto de invadir los músculos que te permiten mover tus alas, ahí todo terminará. Un músculo muerto no te va a servir ni para mantener tu ala replegada siquiera.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Wind. Por lo visto, aunque su voluntad era fuerte, su cuerpo tarde o temprano cedería.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me operan cuando ya no pueda usar el ala? —preguntó el joven pegaso girando la cabeza hacia su costado dañado.

—Con el daño en los músculos las probabilidades bajan —explicó Glass—, ahora tienes las mismas de un lanzamiento de moneda, pero si sigues planeando, o usando esa ala en el día a día, cada año serán menos. Para cuando ya no puedas mover tu ala será demasiado para hacer algo.

Wind no pudo evitar ver esa imagen en la mente, la imagen de una moneda brillante de un bit girando en el aire con la figura de un ala acuñada en un lado y una equis del otro lado. No obstante, la duda de cuál sería la cara ganadora al final de ese lanzamiento, le llenaba de ansiedad.

—No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora —dijo Glass con voz suave—, nosotros nos quedaremos un tiempo por acá, piénsalo por unos días, la oferta queda habi…

—No hay nada que pensar —interrumpió Wind—. ¿Cuántos años me quedan?

El doctor levantó la placa de cristal y la volvió a checar más a detalle, luego de un rato, chasqueó con el hocico y dijo:

—Estimo unos seis años con uso rudo y puedes llegar incluso a los diez si te cuidas, pero luego de eso tus músculos cederán.

—Entonces ese es el tiempo que disfrutaré mi ala.

—Nieto…

—Abuelo —Wind se puso erguido y alzó el cuello, parecía más alto, más adulto—, aunque mi herida era grave y mis probabilidades muy bajas, tú me contaste que mis padres murieron para que yo pudiera tener una buena vida. Prefiero disfrutar lo que ellos me dieron por diez años más, que arriesgarlo todo y probablemente perder parte de mi cuerpo en el proceso.

El abuelo Light se quedó sin palabras; su nieto tenía la cara seria, y los ojos rojos tan intensos como los de su madre. Al parecer había heredado esa parte de ella, la parte autoritaria e inflexible al momento de tomar decisiones.

—Estás seguro niño —advirtió el doctor—, esta podría ser tu única oportunidad en la vida de volver a volar.

—"Volver a volar está mal dicho", porque nunca volé en primer lugar, y no voy a dejar que eso controle toda mi vida. Usaré mi ala lo menos posible, la cuidaré siempre. Luego, cuando el momento llegue, me quedaré en el suelo, me adaptaré a él y seguiré mi camino orgulloso de eso.

—Eso es de idiotas —dijo el doctor, despectivo—, también de cobardes, si tienes mie...

—Es suficiente doctor —interrumpió Glass, después, con su magia, comenzó a enrollar el pergamino—, me disculpo por lo que dijo mi colega, tiende a ser un idiota.

—Eso me queda bastante claro —respondió el abuelo Light, la molestia en sus palabras era evidente—, pero mi nieto al parecer ya ha tomado una decisión. Nos vamos.

Los pegasos dijeron adiós y partieron del cuarto a trote rápido. Para aquel momento la tarde ya había terminado, dando paso a que la princesa Luna levantara el astro rey de la noche.

—No no no no, lo arruinamos —Glass se quejaba mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Su voz ya no tenía ese tono serio y profesional de hace un momento, en lugar de eso, parecía más la voz de una adolescente haciendo un berrinche.

El doctor por su lado, también en su respectivo lecho, jugaba con una viga de metal ligero entre sus cascos, como si fuera un bastón de madera hueco.

—Sabes —opinó el terrestre con la mirada perdida en el techo—, sería interesante fabricar unos sartenes con esta cosa, sería cómo cocinar con aire.

—¡No voy a fabricar una batería de cocina con el material más caro del mundo! —Glass se cubrió por completo con la cobija—. Fabricaré ese modelo de ala, pero si teníamos probabilidades de convencer a Wind, tú las redujiste al insultarlo.

—No seas llorona, no es el único candidato. Hay muchos ponis que morirían por esa prótesis.

—Pero ¿habrá otro con un 50%? Porque yo lo dudo bastante. Aparte Celestia nos ordenó tratar de convencerlo lo más posible.

El doctor dejó el preciado metal en el suelo, aunque le costara admitirlo, su colega tenía razón. En realidad no esperaban que Wind tuviera más de un 30% de probabilidades de éxito, pero también, la respuesta negativa del chico al tratamiento los había tomado por sorpresa.

—Entonces ¿qué planea capitana Glass? —dijo el doctor, fingiendo un tono militar—, ¿lo amarramos y hacemos firmar en contra de su voluntad?

Por un momento Glass imaginó la escena: había un potente reflector apuntando a la cara de un Wind amarrado en una silla, y luego ella, encapuchada, aparecía detrás de la luz diciendo con una voz distorsionada "firma aquí y te podrás ir a casa".

—No haremos nada ilegal —contestó la unicornio, luego agitó la cabeza deshaciéndose de esa imagen—, no es correcto.

—¿Qué tal si seduces al chico?

—¿¡Qué!? —la yegua se destapó de la cabeza y giró el cuello como un robot. Su rostro de color perla estaba ruborizado, pero el doctor parecía ir en serio.

—Sí, ya sabes: te pones un vestido bonito, lo abordas en el bar del pueblo, le haces ojitos pizpiretos, y cuando se distraiga le pones una pastilla somnífera en su bebida.

»Caerá al suelo como manzana madura luego de unos tragos de sidra —el doctor dejó caer un casco contra el otro para ejemplificar el momento—. Luego de unas horas bam*, el tipo despierta sin un ala en una bañera llena de hielo.

—Esa cosa suena como una película de terror, y además ¿qué parte de no haremos nada ilegal no has com...

—Ah, se me olvidó —interrumpió el doctor—, el plan nunca funcionará. Eres muy chaparra como para atraer a sementales jóvenes y fuertes.

—Y tú muy amargado como para tener amigos —contestó la unicornio con una mirada seria—. Nos falta información, nos quedaremos un rato en el pueblo, trataremos de ver un modo en el cual podamos convencerlo del tratamiento, sin drogas, sin trampas y sin secuestros.

—No eres divertida.

Glass se recostó en la cama, estaba exhausta por todo lo que habían pasado ese día. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, le dio una última indicación al doctor:

—Si en unos días Wind insiste en decir no, nos iremos, no podemos obligarlo.

—Obligar a un pegaso a volar (?) —replicó Healer—, suena tan ridículo como obligar a un unicornio a usar su cuerno.

En el transcurso de las horas, todas las luces del pueblo comenzaron a extinguirse. Los ponis de Littleclouds iban a la cama para estar frescos y descansados en el trabajo del día siguiente, no obstante, el Dr. Healer, aún seguía despierto. El terrestre mezclaba, apuntaba y volvía a echar plantas a un matraz arriba de una pequeña llama. Pero cuando el líquido adquirió un tono azul claro, se detuvo para observarlo más a detalle.

«Si esto no lo convence de hacerse la operación, entonces nada lo hará», pensó el doctor, después, apagó la mecha azul de un soplido.

 **Nota del autor** : si quieres saber cuándo se actualizará este fic, así como acerca de mis demás obras, te recomiendo que me sigas en mi twitter: /UnSimpleS


	8. Capítulo 7

**El método científico**

Cuando Glass supo acerca de su viaje junto al Dr. Healer, se puso contenta, porque pensaba en que sería algo así como una misión especial, una para localizar a un poni en toda Equestria, al más puro estilo de un caso importantísimo del famoso detective de ficción Shadow Spade.

Pobre, la muy inocente no sabía en donde metía sus cascos al aceptar viajar con ese doctor, sumado a eso, tampoco sabía preparar el equipaje para un viaje tan largo. Solo empacó unas cuantas batas, ligas para la melena, lo básico de higiene, así como algunos bits ahorrados. A la primera semana ya se había quedado sin pasta de dientes, con todas sus batas sucias y corta de fondos. Mas nunca usó algo guardado en un pequeño estuche al final de la valija, pues no tuvo necesidad, pero después de su primera noche en Litteclouds, el momento de usarlos, por fin había llegado.

—¿Y esos lentes? —preguntó Healer, mientras etiquetaba un frasco con la poción azul.

—Son mis lentes para el trabajo —presumió Glass. Con uno de sus cascos levantó una esquina del armazón negro de esas gafas de aumento.

—Entonces, esas "salidas por información" de antes, ¿no eran trabajo?, digo, no estabas usando esos lentes después de todo.

—¡Si eran!, pero esta vez es diferente. Ahora trabajaré como científica.

—¿Cómo científica?

Glass cerró el estuche de los lentes, y con su bata puesta y la melena ya anudada, caminó hacia el resto de sus pertenencias en una esquina del cuarto.

—Así es, es hora de trabajar a mi manera —la yegua agachó la cabeza para registrar su maleta, hasta sacar con magia una libreta de apuntes junto a un lápiz—. El primer paso, es identificar el problema.

La científica, haciendo levitar el lápiz, escribió sobre la libreta:

 _Problema: Wind no quiere tomar la operación._

—Bueno, ya sabemos lo obvio —comentó el doctor, con los ojos fijos en el escrito—. Ahora ¿cómo quieres convencer al muchacho?, porque yo conozco a unos terrestres en Las Pegasus muy persuasivos, siempre y cuando le demos los bits adecuados claro.

—No te saltes pasos —replicó Glass con una cara molesta—. Luego de conocer el problema, sigue la parte más importante para un científico.

—¿Tener súper poderes a causa de un accidente?

—¡No! La observación.

—En otras palabras, ¿acosarás a un joven potro, mientras tomas nota de ello? —Healer dio una risa ahogada—, no sabía que eras de ese tipo de yegua.

—Es en nombre de la ciencia —argumentó Glass ruborizada.

—Entonces te acompaño. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a conseguir algo para convencer a ese chico.

Esa frase del doctor, tomó a la científica por sorpresa, y no era para menos, la unicornio nunca antes había escuchado a ese terrestre decir algo como eso antes.

—¿Y a ti qué mosco te picó? —preguntó la yegua, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cuanto más rápido atendamos al niñito especial, más rápido me libro de esto. Me conviene.

Aún con sospechas, Glass decidió aceptar. Pero cuando salían por el umbral de la puerta, se encontraron con un poni con el casco levantado.

—Hola, buenos días —dijo de forma amigable el poni de crin verde y pelaje marrón claro—, estaba a punto de tocar. Necesito ayuda, y me dijeron algo sobre un doctor en este cuarto.

—Sí, es aquí —explicó Glass sonriente.

—Oh, gracias a Celestia. Verán, tengo una gran astilla encajada desde hace ocho días y...

—Espere —interrumpió el médico con el ceño fruncido—, ¿dijo ocho días?

—Eh, sí, ya está preocupándome, creí que saldría sola, como las demás astillas.

Glass revisó con la mirada a ese potro de cascos a cabeza: traía un overol de mezclilla, algunas pecas en el rostro, pero, no veía por ningún lugar la astilla.

—No lo entiendo, ¿dónde está su herida?

—Emm, esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero está en...

El potro giró un poco para mostrar una parte abierta del overol, en donde estaba una astilla gigante enterrada en su nalga izquierda. La mayor parte de la madera, se encontraba dentro de una protuberancia roja con morado y rosa carnoso

—Uuhh ¿eso es pus? —dijo Glass con la cabeza inclinada.

—No me pagan lo suficiente por este trabajo —murmuró el Dr. Healer.

La científica, con todo el decoro propio de una unicornio de Canterlot, dejó al doctor encargarse de su paciente, y abandonó la posada a trote rápido. Debía llegar lo más pronto posible a la oficina postal o perdería de vista al sujeto de estudios. Hasta donde ella sabía, los carteros comenzaban a laburar temprano.

Esa mañana, como en cualquier pueblo entre semana, había mucha actividad: los sementales salían a trabajar, los potrillos iban a la escuela, agradables tartas de manzana eran puestas a enfriar en los alfeizares de las ventanas. Todas cosas muy curiosas para Glass, la cual ya estaba en la rama de un árbol, vigilando desde entre el follaje cual espía entrenado.

Apenas captó un movimiento comenzó a escribir en su libreta:

 _Día 1. El sujeto (Wind), parece estar saliendo de la oficina postal con una enorme bolsa de cartas. Viste su gorra, uniforme de cartero y su cutie mark, un ala gris rodeada de viento, es visible._

La unicornio se acercó más para ver a detalle. Una de sus patas resbaló, pero de inmediato la regresó a la rama.

 _Al parecer el abuelo Light está saliendo a su lado, le está dando ¿otra bolsa de cartas?_

Glass miró impresionada como el joven pegaso seguía erguido con esas dos pesadas bolsas sobre él. Entonces, el abuelo Light, luego de darle una pequeña plática emprendió el vuelo. Cuando el viejo pasó cerca del árbol donde estaba Glass, la yegua pudo ver entre los cascos del cartero, una caja con la inscripción: "entregas especiales".

La rutina de Wind consistía en caminar por todo Littleclouds, entregando y recibiendo cartas y paquetes. Glass, naturalmente, lo seguía de lejos, detrás de árboles, asomándose desde las esquinas de las casas, e incluso encubierta detrás de un periódico.

 _El sujeto parece llevarse bien con todos en el pueblo. La gente lo saluda al pasar por la calle, lo reciben con una sonrisa cuando entrega una carta, inclusive le regalan pastelillos. ¡Yo también quiero un pastelillo!_

Todo iba viento en popa para la científica, parecía ser algo sencillo seguir a ese potro haciendo entregas por ese pueblo pintoresco, casi relajante, o por lo menos lo fue hasta que Wind saltó de uno de los puentes del pueblo sin previo aviso. La unicornio corrió a ver dónde había saltado, solo para mirar atónita cómo su sujeto de estudio saltaba de rama en rama con gran agilidad, descendiendo hasta un grupo de canoas en un pequeño muelle.

La científica tragó saliva, seguirlo por ahí iba a ser de lo más difícil. Pero verlo alejarse a la distancia luego de rentar una canoa, la hizo temer perderle el rastro, por ello, a la vista de algunos aldeanos pasando por ahí, subió arriba del ancho barandal del puente.

Desde arriba, la perspectiva era muy diferente, las ramas en las cuales se columpió Wind parecían más lejanas, sin mencionar la sensación de vértigo en la panza de la yegua. Sin embargo, ¡Ella era una profesional!, y para demostrarlo, dio el gran salto.

Aquel poni terrestre, encargado de transportar las cosas de esos extraños viajeros de Canterlot el día anterior, estaba rascándose la nariz arriba de su canoa cuando escuchó un grito seguido por algo cayendo de golpe en el agua.

El poni fue a ver por el borde de su vehículo de inmediato. Desde ahí pudo notar una libreta flotando con magia por encima de la superficie del pantano, un segundo después, Glass emergió soltando un chorro de agua por el hocico.

—Señorita —dijo el poni terrestre, extrañado—, ¿por qué no usó las escaleras?

Glass, con solo girar el cuello un poco, descubrió para su pesar la existencia de una escalera de caracol detrás de un enorme árbol.

—No hay tiempo para explicar mi aparente falta de sentido común —dijo la científica, apuntando al vehículo rentado por Wind ya a la distancia—, siga a esa canoa.

La unicornio iba decidida a obtener alguna pista sobre un método para convencer a Wind, aunque eso significara no despegarse de él en un buen rato, escogiendo sin saberlo el peor día para hacer algo como eso: cuando había entregas especiales, el abuelo Light hacía el viaje a Ponyville para entregar los encargos en la oficina central, por lo tanto, Wind, al estar trabajando solo, tenía una ruta el doble de larga ese día.

Caminó por horas detrás del joven pegaso a través de terrenos difíciles, lomas inclinadas, y tramos de bosque confusos a lo largo de una serie de pueblos cerca de Littleclouds. Siempre de lejos, siempre tratando de ocultarse, ya sea en arbustos, detrás de árboles o entre ponis de camino por esas rutas.

 _La resistencia del sujeto es sorprendente, ha estado caminando por horas sin descansar con esas pesadas bolsas de cartas. Yo no siento los cascos, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguirlo pero..._

La unicornio paró de escribir, ya que luego de rodear una roca, las huellas del joven pegaso habían desaparecido frente a una intersección de dos caminos.

¿Izquierda o derecha?, era un cincuenta cincuenta, una decisión ciertamente menos arriesgada a comparación de su intrépido salto de hace algunas horas, aunque, esta vez, decidió no arriesgarse. Irse por donde vino se le hacía la mejor opción, porque tomar una mala elección, podría significar horas y horas de caminar sin rumbo.

El regreso no fue tan cansado como la ida, pero aun así fue algo tardado. Cuando por fin llegó de vuelta al pequeño muelle, tomó asiento frente a una de las mesitas en el lugar, luego, comenzó a escribir en su libreta otra vez:

 _El sujeto es muy escurridizo, y al parecer conoce la zona bastante bien. Además, a pesar de la grave herida sufrida en su infancia así como sus múltiples operaciones, no hay rastro alguno de daño en su capacidad motriz, quitando el hecho de no poder volar, al parecer es un potro fuerte y sano._

Acto seguido, la unicornio de crin rosa pastel, se recargó en la pequeña mesa de madera, «Algún día tiene que venir», pensó.

El tiempo siguió su curso, algunos ponis iban de vez en cuando a rentar canoas, otros llegaban al muelle desde fuera del bosque. Ella por su parte, estaba sumamente cansada debido al esfuerzo de caminar toda la mañana, sumado a eso, no había tenido oportunidad de comer algo.

Al contrario de ayer, el calor de ese día no era sofocante, sino agradable, también, un movimiento suave de agua sonaba a la distancia, llegando hasta las orejas de una cansada Glass reposando sobre la mesa. De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir pesados los párpados, y antes de darse cuenta, terminó dormida.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó la unicornio en el reino de Luna?, en definitiva, no fue poco, recordemos que ella estaba relajando el cuerpo luego de una buena rutina de ejercicios, y cuando haces eso, puedes sentir prácticamente estar acostado sobre las nubes. Así era para esa yegua, aunque en realidad dormía sobre una mesa de madera vieja, en su cabeza andaba como si fuera un pegaso por un camino de esponjosas nubes tan rosas como su melena, rodeada de sus pasteles favoritos a tamaño gigante. No quería despertar, y menos al tener una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate a centímetros de su boca.

—Oye —escuchó Glass de repente a la distancia, entre sueños—, vaya, roncas muy fuerte, eso no me lo esperaba.

La unicornio soltó un quejido, en su mente creyó decir «aléjate de mi pastel», pero de su hocico solo salió un ruido indescifrable propio de un bufido.

—¿Cansada de caminar todo el día?

La científica por fin pudo diferenciar al poni frente a ella.

—¿Wind? —preguntó, acomodándose los lentes, aún con un ojo cerrado. Un segundo después, su cerebro terminó de despertar— ¡Wind! —repitió impresionada—, vaya sorpresa, emm... ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago yo? —respondió el chico alzando el cuello—, más bien ¿qué haces tú?, me seguiste por horas.

La unicornio, en cuanto escuchó eso, usó magia para ocultar su libreta junto al bolígrafo detrás de ella. Entonces, con una sonrisa forzada, contestó:

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Yo creo que sí, porque una de mis clientas me dijo sobre cierta poni en bata viéndome fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle.

—¿Desde cuándo lo supiste? —preguntó Glass con una cara de impresión.

—Un poco antes de saltar por el puente, de hecho, eso lo hice para tratar de perderte, pero saltaste también. Eso fue inesperado, y peligroso ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, por supuesto —presumió la yegua girando la cabeza—. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco.

—Después de sobrevivir a ese panal de abejas flash, no lo pongo en duda. Pero ¿por qué me sigues, qué quieres de mí?

La unicornio no dijo nada por unos segundos, el mover del agua y los pasos del resto de los ponis sobre la madera, llenaban el silencio incomodo mientras pensaba en inventar algo, tal vez decir una frase rebuscada o sarcástica para desviar la conversación como solía hacer el doctor. No, imposible, ella no era ese tipo de ponis, por lo tanto, solo pudo hablar de forma sincera:

—Te observo.

—¿Me observas? ¿Eso no es acoso?

—Ya dije que era por propósitos de investigación —masculló Glass en un puchero.

Wind acomodó sus dos bolsas de cartas del lado de su ala buena antes de responder:

—Si es por la operación, ya les dejé claro, no lo haré. Lo siento, pareces una buena poni, pero no estamos arriesgando tu cuerno, estamos arriesgando mi ala.

De entre todas las opciones posibles en el repertorio de Wind, comparar su ala con el cuerno de Glass, fue quizá la opción más acertada. Al fin y al cabo, la científica buscaba un método para convencer a ese joven pegaso de arriesgar esa parte de él, que valga la redundancia, lo hacía un pegaso. Para un unicornio, sería sinónimo de arriesgar su cuerno, aunque fuera un tanto defectuoso, hacer eso implicaba poner en juego su magia, la marca inconfundible de un unicornio.

¿Había algo tan valioso como para arriesgar algo como eso?, esa era la pregunta a responder para Glass, una difícil sin duda, no obstante, la científica no iba a ceder.

—Déjame encontrar algo —argumentó la unicornio—, déjame conocerte hasta hallar una forma de convencerte.

La yegua frente Wind, era muy diferente a la adormilada poni de hace unos segundos, esta tenía un fuerte brillo en sus ojos ámbar y una expresión segura.

—Eres igual a mí —dijo el joven pegaso—, no te gusta rendirte, ¿verdad?

Glass miró la sonrisa retadora en el rostro del cartero, entonces, ella no pudo evitar sonreír también antes de contestar:

—Lo he hecho muy pocas veces en mi vida, y nunca me ha gustado. Así que no lo haré contigo hasta agotar todas las opciones, por favor, ¡dame la oportunidad!

—Bueno, me gustaría tener a alguien de testigo esta tarde —dijo el pegaso dándose media vuelta—, y si se lo pido a mi abuelo solo me regañaría. Aunque sea inútil, si lo deseas, puedes seguirme.

—¡Gracias! —dijo la científica comenzando a caminar al lado de Wind—, espero poder encontrar una forma de persuadirte.

—Definitivamente me caes mejor que tu compañero.

—A nadie le cae bien ese doctor amargado.

Luego de ese último comentario de Glass, ambos ponis rieron al tiempo.

 **...**

El doctor Healer estornudó de la nada.

—¿Usted también se está enfermando doctor? —dijo un poni rechoncho, con un casco sobre su oreja.

—No, no lo creo —contestó el Dr. Healer, usó su casco vendado para restregarse la nariz—, lo más seguro es que estén hablando de mí.

—De seguro son cosas buenas. Mucha gente lo ha de querer, quiero decir, salva vidas, ¿no?

—No tiene una idea de cuánto me quieren —explicó el terrestre con un obvio sarcasmo. Después, caminó hasta estar frente al escritorio en su cuarto—. Bueno, es hora de la cura.

El doctor dio la vuelta, revelando una enorme jeringa en su hocico llena de una sustancia morada fosforescente.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el poni terrestre horrorizado.

El doctor bajó con cuidado la jeringa al piso y contestó:

—Es su medicina, para el dolor de oreja tan fuerte. Usted pidió explícitamente la opción más barata, aunque le advierto, esta inyección no dolerá por tanto tiempo como su oído, pero si lo hará mucho más fuerte. ¿Prefiere pata o flanco?

El doctor volvió a tomar la enorme jeringa con su hocico, como si fuera una especie de espada, y comenzó a caminar hacia el paciente.

—Espere, ¡espere! —dijo el poni dando un paso atrás—, mejor me llevaré las pastillas.

Al instante, el médico escupió la jeringa, encajándola en el suelo tal cual un cuchillo, solo para decir:

—Usted no es divertido.

Unos minutos después, el poni terrestre, con su dosis de 4 pastillas en una bolsa, caminaba fuera del cuarto acompañado por el doctor. Luego de tomarse una, su dolor de oreja había aminorado considerablemente.

Terminada esa consulta, Healer todavía siguió recibiendo pacientes, uno tras otro. La mayoría eran cosas simples, como quemaduras o dolores de panza, mas fueron suficientes para mantenerlo ocupado todo el día.

Fue cuando el sol ya estaba por desaparecer y el doctor despedía a una yegua de tono carmín, cuando Glass por fin apareció a la puerta.

—¿De dónde salieron todos estos ponis? —comentó la unicornio, detrás de ella aún había bastantes potros y potrancas esperando en el pasillo.

—Es por mi actitud carismática.

—Sí, ajá, y yo soy la quinta princesa de Equestria. ¿Hay tantos enfermos en Littleclouds?

—No, pero al parecer soy el único médico con medicina a menos de 6 horas de trote, por eso hay una horda de pacientes aprovechando la oportunidad. Aunque no me quejo, es dinero fácil, pero la dueña de la posada me prohibió tenerlos aquí todo el día, así que, ¡las consultas ya terminaron por hoy!

Al escuchar eso, todos los ponis presentes soltaron un abucheo mientras comenzaban a irse a sus casas. En cuanto el lugar quedó tan desierto como siempre, la última fase del día de trabajo podía ser efectuada, algo no muy del agrado del doctor cabe destacar.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Healer, dándole una pequeña bolsa de bits a una poni bastante anciana—, esta es su parte por dejarme tener tanta gente en el pasillo.

La dueña de la posada, del otro lado de la puerta, tomó la bolsa con uno de sus cascos y dijo de inmediato:

—¡Aquí faltan bits!

—Por lo visto no es tan anciana —argumentó el doctor torciendo sus labios.

Cuando la vieja yegua recibió todas sus monedas, ni una más, ni una menos, dijo adiós y cerró la puerta sin la más mínima cortesía.

—A pesar de que esa anciana es una ladrona despreciable, el día fue bastante productivo —dijo el doctor de camino a su cama—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti acosando al chico?

Glass, sentada en su propio lecho contestó:

—Me descubrió espiándolo.

—¿Ahora tienes una orden de alejamiento o algo así?

—No —replicó la científica, luego se dejó caer en el colchón—, me permitió seguir haciéndolo, dijo que no había nada capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión de todas formas y...

—¿Y?... —Exclamó el doctor.

—Quería un testigo de su última vez planeando.

—Interesante, se escucha como alguien resignado.

—Lo es, pero debiste verlo. Wind usaba una fuerza increíble para impulsarse por cada rama, extendiendo sus alas en tiempo y forma para no pasar de la línea de su cicatriz, hasta que entre brincos alcanzó una velocidad impresionante —Glass no pudo evitar levantar sus dos cascos delanteros hacia el techo—, de la nada dio un gran salto al vacío, pero no cayó, al contrario, pudo surcar el viento, aunque fuera por unos instantes, hasta llegar a otro árbol lejano. Me dejó con la boca abierta, debe requerirse un montón de esfuerzo para lograr eso.

—Si, pero eso es todo lo que tendrá —comentó el doctor restándole importancia—, instantes, nosotros le ofrecemos algo mucho más duradero a comparación de eso.

—Pero el se empeña en no quererlo —se quejó Glass, sus cascos caían de regreso al colchón.

El doctor sacó un libro sobre la construcción de dirigibles de debajo de su cama, y cuando lo abrió en donde estaba el separador, contestó:

—Todos siempre tenemos un precio, cualquier poni negando eso, es porque aún no lo han tratado de comprar de forma correcta. Mañana encontraremos algo, te lo aseguro.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja de Canterlot había madrugado. El doctor puso un letrero de cerrado en la puerta del cuarto, Glass decidió comprar algunos panes de avena para tener energía, y los dos terminaron ocultos de nuevo en el árbol fuera de la oficina postal.

—¿Por qué aún nos escondemos? —replicó el doctor, con un pan de avena a medio comer entre sus cascos—, no le veo sentido si el chico ya sabe sobre su "observación".

—Porque hay pueblerinos que no lo saben, y tal vez puedan soltar algo interesante. Aparte, sería muy raro perseguir a alguien abiertamente por la calle.

—Ja, te da vergüenza...

—Shh, está saliendo.

Glass de inmediato sacó su libreta.

 _Día 2. El sujeto está saliendo de su oficina/casa, al parecer ahora solo usará una bolsa de cartas, lo cual es un alivio para mis cascos._

La rutina era un poco diferente a la del día anterior, pero seguía siendo una ruta por las diferentes casas en los árboles del pueblo. Al doctor le parecía aburrido a ratos, otras ocasiones se distraía viendo a las lindas potras del pueblo caminando por los puentes, a su parecer, no había mucho para ver en realidad, era solo un potro caminando con papel en una bolsa. Pero, pasadas unas cuantas horas, algo inesperado ocurrió.

—¿Ese es otro doctor?

—¿Qué? —Glass, quien estaba escribiendo en su libreta, volteó enseguida.

Ambos, ocultos en una frondosa rama al ras del piso de madera, vieron como un unicornio caminaba hacia Wind. Traía una elegante camisa blanca con corbata, y una gran pila de libros amarrada en su espalda junto a dos gordas alforjas.

Ese misterioso unicornio con una cutie mark de una píldora roja, platicó por unos momentos con el joven pegaso. Una conversación demasiado lejana como para ser escuchada por la pareja de Canterlot, aunque estos pararan orejas. Pasados unos momentos, Wind volteó a ver a la rama donde estaban esos dos, y comenzó a caminar para allá.

—Glass, sé que estás ahí, necesito pedirte un favor.

La poni de inmediato asomó su cabeza entre las hojas, cual topo saliendo de la tierra.

—¿Un favor? —preguntó interesada.

—Así es, verás, necesito entregar estas dos últimas cartas, pero el doctor detrás de mí ocupa un guía para llegar a Greendale, un pueblo a unas cuantas horas de aquí. El semental parece un poco apurado y no me gustaría hacerlo esperar por varias horas. ¿Me ayudarías a entregar estas dos últimas cartas?

La científica aceptó encantada, pues lo vio como una oportunidad para preguntarle a los clientes del joven cartero algunas cosas. Recibió las dos cartas, haciéndolas levitar junto a su libreta, entonces Wind le dio algunas instrucciones para luego despedirse. Cuando el cartero, acompañado por el misterioso unicornio ya iba a una buena distancia, el Dr. Healer por fin salió de su escondite.

—Buena suerte entregando esas cartas.

—Espera, ¿no vas a acompañarme? —preguntó Glass, decepcionada.

—Yo no trabajo gratis y menos entregando cartas, adiós. —antes de recibir alguna respuesta de su colega, el terrestre trotó fuera del lugar.

 _Nota, ese doctor no es nada confiable como compañero de campo._

Glass, sola y con sus dos sobres, comenzó a ir rumbo a su nueva misión. Según las indicaciones de New Wind, debidamente apuntadas en la libreta: solo debía ir derecho por una ruta sencilla en la calle 3. Así es, para su sorpresa, Littleclouds tenía calles.

—Casa número doce —leyó Glass para en un pequeño letrero frente a una acogedora choza.

No había busón, así que tocó la puerta. Un poni color ladrillo de crin corta no tardó en atender.

—Hola, puedo ayudarte en algo —dijo amable el potro.

—Traigo esta carta para Red Berry —contestó Glass mostrando el pequeño sobre blanco con su magia.

—¡Ah!, gracias, la estaba esperando —el potro tomó la carta con su hocico y la guardó en su alforja—, no sabía que teníamos nuevo cartero.

—Oh, no, solo estoy ayudando esta vez. Pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podría decir un poco acerca del otro cartero?, me refiero al joven pegaso.

El potro pensó por unos momentos y luego contestó:

—Es solo un conocido para mí, no lo trato mucho… —Red Berry alzó la vista, como tratando de atrapar ideas dispersas con la mirada—, pero suele ser honesto y bueno en su trabajo. Aunque hace dos días me llevé un buen susto entregando una carta en su oficina postal, porque adentro había un terrestre todo loco agitando una cierra contra otro poni, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Fue aterrador¡

—Ah, sí, eso —exclamó Glass con una sonrisa forzada, recordando aquel "pequeño" incidente con el panal. Decidió desviar la conversación:—. ¿Me podría decir cómo llego a la casa veinte?, aún tengo que entregar esta última carta.

—Es fácil llegar desde aquí, solo ve derecho por esta ruta de puentes y la encontrará eventualmente, tiene un gran letrero enfrente con su número, se puede ver a pesar de lo oscuro.

Glass no terminó de entender esa última frase (pero en definitiva lo haría luego). Siguió la ruta indicada, pasando algunos puentes, hasta ir por el único camino estrecho de madera a la vista. Pronto, dejó atrás los vecindarios, para encontrarse solamente con una que otra casa por ahí, se sentía como si estuviera saliendo del pueblo, además, cuanto más avanzaba, los árboles cada vez dejaban pasar menos luz.

Aunque, por otro lado, no perdía la oportunidad de apuntar en su libreta:

 _Una plática con los locales parece confirmar la buena reputación del sujeto entre los pueblerinos. También, su localidad, en definitiva, se mira más pequeña por fuera, quién quisiera vivir en esta parte tan aterradora del bosque._

Llegado un punto, podía apreciar zonas bastante oscuras a la distancia, y no parecía haber casas o ponis cerca. Un mal presentimiento atravesó el pecho de la yegua blanca, tal vez se había perdido, no obstante, antes de mejor dar media vuelta hacia el pueblo, llegó al final del camino, ahí, encontró una enorme choza entre un mar de sombras construida sobre un árbol inmenso. Cuando la pequeña yegua vio el letrero con el número veinte afuera de la casa, no hacerle caso a ese mal presentimiento le pesó, porque tampoco había busón, en otras palabras, debía ir a tocar.

Al acercarse, miró algunos rayos de sol iluminando un poco la puerta de entrada, era mucho más grande a comparación de las otras casas. Antes de llegar a tal portón, también notó lo desgastado de la pared de madera, en ella, se apreciaban ventanas empañadas hasta el punto de hacerse imposible ver a través del cristal. Aunque, contrario a todo lo lúgubre del ambiente, había flores en macetas por todos lados, las cuales, a pesar de la falta de luz solar, parecían rebosantes de vida.

—Ho-hola —dijo insegura la científica, luego, le dio unos toques a la puerta—, tengo una carta para Grand Sky, ¿está alguien en casa?

No hubo respuesta.

—Uff, al parecer no hay nadie —exclamó aliviada la yegua antes de disponerse a pasar la gruesa carta por debajo de la puerta, por fortuna el sobre sí pasó.

«Misión cumplida, aunque, me pregunto por qué Wind dijo tardar horas en hacer estas entregas», pensó la científica, mientras daba media vuelta para irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Estaría más tranquila al dejar el ambiente tenebroso atrás, tal vez incluso comer algún pastelillo de chocolate por eso de los nervios, sí, eso sería genial. Pero, en un instante, la potra escuchó la gran puerta abrirse, acto seguido, sintió dos enormes cascos rodeándola desde atrás.

—¡No venías de visita desde hace años! —comentó una voz desde la penumbra—, no te preocupes, sé cómo tratar a las pequeñas yeguas escurridizas como tú.

Antes de que la unicornio pudiera gritar, sintió como la jalaban con fuerza hacia dentro de la casa. Luego, la puerta se cerró de golpe.


	9. Chapter 8

**Desvelando la oscuridad**

Un olor a flores tan dulce como agradable; el vapor saliendo desde la boquilla de una tetera artesanal; y una melodía tarareada arrulladora. Todas esas cosas llegando a la mente de Wind, mientras este caminaba por una brecha a campo abierto, correspondían a un pedazo de tiempo fuera de su rutina habitual, un momento dedicado a relajarse. Esperaba con ansias esas escapadas, pero está vez, cedió uno de esos descansos especiales a una unicornio con solo dos días de conocerla.

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo —dijo el doctor caminando al lado del joven pegaso—, me hace extrañar menos la gran ciudad.

La voz del unicornio reventó la burbuja de los pensamientos de Wind, el cual, ya menos distraído, solo pudo preguntar:

—Disculpe, ¿qué dijo?

—El lugar, digo que es bastante callado y relajante. No como la gran ciudad.

—Es lindo vivir en el campo, pero tiene sus limitaciones.

—Supongo que tienes razón, de lo contrario, yo no tendría que viajar hasta este lugar. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la casa de Summer Leaf?

El cartero, con gran parte de los libros del unicornio ahora sobre su lomo, alzó el cuello. Delante de él, solo estaba un camino marrón en medio de los terrenos llenos de césped.

—Aún falta bastante camino.

Ambos continuaron su trote, hablando de cualquier tema para hacer el viaje un tanto más ameno. Pero parte de la mente de Wind estaba pensando en otra cosa:

«No hay forma alguna de hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero si remotamente la llegara haber, solo hay un poni capaz de saberlo en todo el mundo. No desaproveches esta oportunidad, Glass».

 **...**

Glass estaba inmovilizada, atrapada en un abrazo de oso propinado por dos largas patas junto a dos alas gigantescas. Casi no podía ver debido a lo oscuro del lugar y las plumas sobre su cara.

—Aww, Grace, mi pequeña, ya eres toda una adulta —decía al parecer una pegaso mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de la científica.

—Lo siento, pero yo no soy esa tal Grace —contestó Glass, tratando de zafarse del ataque cariñoso.

—Perdona, me olvido de que te gusta más tu primer nombre, Bright.

—¡Se volvió a equivocar! —la unicornio forcejeó aún más fuerte, entonces, de la nada, el agarre cedió—. ¡Uooo! —la científica salió impulsada hacia atrás y comenzó a rodar sin control alguno por el suelo, hasta que, chocando el trasero contra una de las paredes de la choza, frenó de golpe. La pobre terminó de cabeza, mareada y con los lentes chuecos.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto, te he confundido, ¿estás bien?

—Me duele un poco la espalda —contestó Glass con voz ronca.

La luz en esa choza era limitada, solo entraba un poco por las ventanas empañadas así como a través de los agujeros en el techo. Pero, aun así, había suficiente como para apreciar a la extraña habitante del lugar: se trataba de una anciana pegaso muy alta, a Glass impresionantemente le parecía incluso un poco más grande que la princesa Celestia. Tanto su pelaje como plumas eran de un tono dorado claro, tenía la cara cubierta en su mayoría por una larga melena lacia gris, tan larga como la crin de su cola la cual caía hasta el suelo sin problemas.

—Estoy muy apenada —dijo la pegaso caminando hacia su visitante—, es que tu voz es muy similar a la de mi adorable nieta —cuando ya estaba enfrente de ella, extendió una de sus alas—. ¿Ocupas ayuda?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

La científica usó su cuerno para levitar un poco, hasta terminar parada frente a la pegaso, aprovechó también para acomodarse los lentes. La anciana, luego de replegar el ala, acercó su cara hasta casi rozar la nariz de Glass. Ahí fue cuando la pequeña unicornio pudo notar entre los mechones de pelo grisáceo de la gran pegaso, unos grandes ojos color vino, pero con una nube gris en el centro de la pupila.

—Entonces jovencita —dijo la abuela, después, puso uno de sus enormes cascos con ternura sobre la cabeza de la unicornio—, ¿para qué necesitas a la abuela Grand Sky?

A Glass no le gustaba ser tratada como una niñita, ¡ella ya era una adulta responsable!, pero esa pezuña acariciando esa zona detrás de las orejas era demasiado relajante... ¡no!, ella no podía sucumbir ante tal sensación.

—Mi nombre es Shining Glass —dijo la científica, mientras, prudente, retiraba el casco de encima de su cabeza—, y como estoy ayudando al cartero local esta mañana, solo viene a traerle su correspondencia.

—¡Entiendo! —exclamó la anciana con una sonrisa, antes de volver a ponerse erguida—, eso es lo que deslizaste debajo de mi puerta.

—Exacto, ya aclarado ese punto mi trabajo aquí está hecho —Glass, no creía obtener mucha información sobre Wind de esa extraña poni—. Si me indicara dónde está la salida, yo la dejaría seguir con sus cosas.

—interesante, al parecer Wind no te lo dijo.

Grand Sky caminó rumbo a la oscuridad de su casa, hasta perderse en la penumbra.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Glass a la oscuridad, confundida.

—Los años han hecho que ya casi no pueda ver nada, por eso, cuando Wind trae una carta, él amablemente la lee por mí.

—Oh, vaya, los siento, no tenía idea. Pero no hay problema, con gusto le leeré su carta yo también.

—¡Gracias!, eres tan amable como él, sin embargo, es difícil leer en la oscuridad. Permíteme darte un poco de luz.

Glass escuchó una cuerda siendo jalada, luego, el ruido de una multitud de engranes. Un segundo después, la luz del sol entró al cuarto de golpe iluminándolo por completo.

Glass, debido al dolor en sus ojos, puso un casco frente a sus lentes, pero cuando pudo ver, quedó boquiabierta: el techo había sido envuelto, pues era solo una lona gruesa. Arriba, entre las enormes ramas del árbol, tragaluces naturales, hechos por cientos de ramas en forma de túneles, iluminaban una casa mucho más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera.

En forma de cono, la choza con paredes de madera vieja estaba construida entre las ramas del árbol gigante. Al parecer se encontraban en la sala de estar, un gran cuarto donde había alfombras bordadas, muebles de madera tallada y, decenas de flores en varios jarrones, desconocidas para Glass, levantaban los pétalos para recibir la luz.

—Huele bien, ¿no? —dijo la anciana caminando de regreso hacia Glass—, las noctarunas solo sueltan su perfume cuando el sol o cualquier otra luz alcanza sus pétalos oscuros. Pero cuanto más tiempo estén en la sombra, más delicioso olerán.

Un aroma, fresco y dulce a la vez, viajó por el aire hasta la delicada nariz de Glass. Ella no pudo evitar aspirar con fuerza.

—Es verdad, huele bastante bien.

—Mi carta sigue frente a la puerta, ¿podrías ir por ella mientras preparo un poco de té?

Glass asintió y fue hasta la puerta de entrada no muy lejos de donde estaba, ahí, el sobre seguía descansando en el suelo. Al regresar, con la carta flotando a un lado de ella, la anciana ya no estaba a la vista, sin embargo, debido a la dulce melodía de su tarareo, fue fácil ubicarla dentro de una sección separada del enorme cuarto por media pared.

Caminó hacia allá, hasta que, al doblar en la división, terminó frente a una cocina; era pequeña pero acogedora: en la pared del fondo, Grand Sky estaba buscando al final de una barra, a un lado de la cual veías la estufa de cobre con acabado de plumas; enfrente, una mesita redonda con dos tazas de porcelana blanca con rosa; y a los lados de la mesa, algunas sillas con cojines mullidos (había una silla mucho más grande que las demás por supuesto).

Glass no dio más de dos pasos en el lugar antes de ver, con el rabillo del ojo, algo irregular en la pared interna de la casa. Entonces giró la cabeza, solo para quedar absorta en un mar de fotos colgadas en cuadros.

—¿Esas son las Cataratas de Equiniagara? —pensó la científica en voz alta. Apenas si se podía apreciar la madera del muro entre tantos marcos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

—Puedes apostar a que sí —respondió la pegaso, la cual sacaba algunas plantas de la alacena al final de la barra.

Las imágenes, casi todas en blanco y negro, tenían paisajes de los cuales la unicornio solo había leído en libros, como el páramo ártico fuera del reino de cristal, el desierto de Arabia Equina, o algunos otros desconocidos, islas con pilares de fuego, aldeas flotando en el aire, entre otras cosas raras. Mas en todas las fotos aparecía una despampanante yegua con un chaleco de cuello en forma de "V", y mirada orgullosa enmarcada en su melena rizada larguísima. Su cutie mark: un sol con algunos rayos a su alrededor formados por pequeños triángulos, y cortado a la mitad por dos líneas paralelas, llamó mucho la atención de la científica; era la misma marca de la abuela Grand Sky.

—Estuvo en muchos lugares —exclamó Glass, después, se sentó a la mesa y dejó la carta con cuidado a lado de una de las tazas.

—Demasiados, más de los que puedo contar con mis cascos, o sea, más de cuatro —la anciana puso una tetera de barro cocido sobre la estufa, y prendió el mechero a fuego lento. Después, caminó hacia la mesa para tomar asiento en la silla más grande, justo al lado de la científica—. Y bien, ¿de quién tenemos correspondencia esta vez?

Glass levantó la carta con un hechizo de levitación, y después de acomodar el armazón de sus lentes por mera costumbre, leyó: —Freedom Hooves.

—¡Oh!, hace meses que no sabía de él. Léela, léela por favor —era fácil de notar en la voz de la abuela Grand Sky una emoción casi infantil.

La científica, como quien abre un paquete frágil, quitó con cuidado el sello de cera con el poder de su cuerno, luego, sustrajo varias hojas dobladas del sobre.

—Querida abuela —comenzó a narrar tan fluida al leer como siempre—, ¿cómo has estado?, espero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, en mi búsqueda de la Esfera de Cristal sana todo de Khumn, fui un rato a la tierra de los dragones. Son criaturas interesantes, pero también muy agresivas.

»Pude entrar a cavernas antiguas con dibujos de las tribus dragón, ver vegetación creciendo al instante luego de ser quemada y algunas gemas extrañas. En un punto inclusive esquivé géiseres de lava gigantes, ¡géiseres!

»También, escuché un chisme sobre el Señor Dragón, al parecer está pensando en retirarse. No sé quién lo remplace, pero deberá ser un dragón muy fuerte y grande, porque el Señor Dragón es casi media montaña andante.

»Sin embargo, no me distraje de mi búsqueda. En esta ocasión, seguí un indicio hasta un gran volcán, en donde conocí a...

Glass leyó la carta tal cual fuera uno de sus libros de aventura favoritos. Le gustó tanto, que ni siquiera notó cuando la tetera hirvió, o cuando le sirvieron té junto una rebanada de pastel de calabaza.

»... Ahora te escribo esta carta desde una aldea en el límite de Equestria. Un poco de mi melena fue quemada en la fuga de las tierras dragonicas, pero afortunadamente un poni local ha ofrecido sus servicios para hacerme un nuevo corte.

»Mañana viajaré rumbo al imperio de Cristal para seguir con mi búsqueda de la esfera de Khumm. Me duele un poco que el indicio de este viaje haya sido falso, pero no me daré por vencido, deséame suerte.

»Te escribiré de nuevo apenas pueda, abuela, y espero la estés pasando bien en tu casa del bosque.

»Atentamente tu nieto favorito: Freedom Hooves.

La abuela comenzó a aplaudir mientras reía.

—Lo haces muy bien jovencita.

—¡Está carta es sorprendente! —exclamó Glass doblando las hojas—, su nieto es todo un aventurero.

Grand Sky tomó un gran trago de su té de hierbas y luego explicó:

—Lo heredó de mí. Aunque a veces no puedo evitar preocuparme por ese pequeño, aún es muy joven para viajar tan lejos.

—Espero tenga éxito en su búsqueda —dijo Glass de forma amigable, para después hacer levitar su taza—. Tanta lectura me ha dejado con la garganta seca.

La unicornio le dio un buen trago al té, pero de inmediato su expresión relajada cambió por una de impresión.

—Oh, querida, el té estaba caliente —reflexionó la abuela, adivinando lo ocurrido—, ¿te encuentras bien?

La científica con los cachetes inflados y la cara colorada, esperó unos segundos para pasar la bebida.

—Peloh Ufted le dio un glan tlago —comentó la unicornio con la lengua de fuera. Trataba de aminorar el dolor echándole aire con su casco.

—Hahaha, me recuerdas mucho al pequeño Wind. Él también subestimó la resistencia de mi boca una vez.

Esa respuesta le llamó mucho la atención a la científica. Por ello, en cuanto dejó de sentir su lengua como una col hervida, preguntó:

—¿Usted conoce bien a Wind?

—Como mi pezuña —contestó Sky sin dudar un segundo—. Hace muchos años, cuando era un potranco aún más joven, los demás adolescentes eran malos con él, le decían "el pegaso de mentiras" porque no podía volar. Entonces, un buen día, se encontró con la abuela Grand Sky, y luego de darle un rico té con un sabroso postre de calabaza, le dije: un buen pegaso no es sinónimo de ser bueno volando, se vuela con las alas —Sky puso con cuidado su enorme pezuña en el pecho de Glass—, pero se es un buen pegaso con el corazón.

»Desde entonces, siempre que se siente confundido, viene a pedir mi sabio consejo como cualquiera de mis nietos. También, nunca de los nucas se pierde una de mis cartas, pero está vez decidió enviarte a ti, y pienso que fue por una buena razón.

La gran pegaso le dirigió una mirada llena de cariño a Glass. Aunque no pudiera ver a esa pequeña unicornio del todo, la experiencia de los años sobre su lomo le enseñaron algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, reconocer la voz de un poni cansado.

—¿Estás bien pequeña unicornio, o tienes algo para contarle a la abuela Grand Sky?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le preguntó algo como eso a Glass?, ella no lo recordaba, pues ocurrió cuando vivía alegre en Canterlot, justo antes de esa loca aventura.

La científica no supo qué responder de buenas a primeras. Esa sensación parental, proveniente de las palabras de la sabia pegaso, le pegó en una fibra sensible de su ser, porque la única persona en el mundo que la había hecho sentir así, ya no estaba. Por lo tanto, solo se limitó a levantar el pedazo de pastel con magia y lo sostuvo un momento enfrente de sí, ¡por fin, luego de tantos días de antojo, un postre al alcance de su boca!

Con sus ojos algo húmedos, mordió un bocado tan grande, que media rebanada desapareció de tajo. Estaba suave y dulce, y a pesar de su lengua quemada, masticó sin problemas. Cuando por fin tragó, volteó a ver a Grand Sky con esos grandes ojos brillosos, pues, en su mente, ya había descifrado exactamente qué decir.

—Abuela, ¡fue horrible! —externó la unicornio, al tiempo que se recargaba en esa enorme pegaso—, se supone iba a ser un viaje emocionante, pero al primer día, me encontraba arrastrando a mi compañero fuera de una pelea de bar...

Glass comenzó a platicar todo desde el inicio del viaje: los saboteos y maldades por parte del doctor los primeros días; las veces en las cuales tuvo que cubrirlo para no regresarlo a prisión. De igual forma, incluyó una buena cantidad de accidentes sufridos así como la continua falta de dinero. No paraba de hablar con su voz cansada, acongojada; lo necesitaba, en serio necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse después de tantos meses. Por suerte, la abuela Sky era experta en escuchar.

—... Ahora, Wind es posiblemente nuestro paciente más prometedor, pero no quiere operarse y no sé qué hacer o darle para convencerlo. ¡Así nunca cumpliré el último deseo de mi padrastro! ¡Y no quiero verlo en el cielo poni solo para que me diga cuanto lo decepcioné!

Glass, apenas terminó de hablar, hizo levitar el resto de la rebanada de pastel, entonces se la comió de un bocado, luego, tomó un pequeño sorbo de té. Necesitaba ahogar sus penas en azúcar, mucha azúcar.

—Aww, cosita, eso no va a pasar —dijo la abuela, mientras acariciaba la melena de su invitada—. Haz pasado por mucho y sigues sin darte por vencida, seguro tu padrastro ya está muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿En serio lo cree? —preguntó la pequeña yegua con su voz un tono más agudo de lo normal.

—Por supuesto. Pero también entiendo a mi pequeño Wind cuando duda de su suerte, después de todo, la vida no ha sido nada buena con él. Sin embargo, creo saber una forma de convencerlo.

—¿¡...!?

Glass recuperó la compostura de inmediato. Esa última oración de Grand Sky, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

.

.

.

Holtrotaru, un buen amigo, ha hecho un dibujo de nuestra querida Glass y su percance con el té, y, honestamente le ha quedado genial. :D  
link: haltraro1/art/Escena-terminada-Shining-Glass-784021460


	10. Capítulo 9

**Sueños interrumpidos**

Luego de guiar al doctor recién llegado hacia la casa de Summer Leaf, Wind aprovechó para entregar todas las cartas pendientes en los pueblos cercanos a Greendale. Para cuando el joven pegaso estaba de regreso en el pequeño muelle de Littleclouds, ya era de tarde.

Como no entregó la ancha carta de Grand Sky, estaba libre un poco más temprano de lo normal. Sin embargo, planeaba ir mañana a la casa de la pegaso en cuanto pudiera; tenía curiosidad por saber cómo le fue a Glass después de todo, y también quería leer la buena historia que con seguridad estaba en ese sobre.

Antes de ir a la oficina postal pasó a la fonda local. Ahí, un poni regordete con bigote detrás de un mostrador de madera, le dijo alegre:

—Hola, Wind, ¿lo de siempre?

—Sí, por favor, —contestó el cartero tomando asiento tras la barra—, al mío échele mucho picante esta vez.

—¿Día difícil? —el poni en delantal agachó la cabeza bajo una enorme repisa y sacó dos grandes platos hondos.

—Hoy no, más bien estoy cobrando uno atrasado.

—Hahaha, entonces le pondré de la salsa recién hecha.

El poni bigotón tomó una enorme cuchara con el hocico. Luego, de una de las grandes cacerolas sobre los fogones, llenó ambos platos con una roja sopa de tomate con papas. Un vapor subía del caldo junto a un olor capaz de despertar el apetito de hasta un muerto.

Sin embargo, cuando Wind miraba atento como un líquido más parecido a lava que salsa era vertido en su plato, una unicornio de pelo rosa pastel con plateado pasó por afuera del pequeño restaurante. Concentrada en su libreta, la yegua pasó por ahí, sin notar siquiera al joven pegaso dentro de la fonda construida entre dos gruesos árboles.

—Salen dos calientes —dijo jovial el cocinero acercando la orden en la barra. Ambos platos estaban tapados y acomodados dentro de una cajita con una correa para el hocico.

—Gracias, muero de hambre.

El cartero desembolsó algunos bits, para luego salir gustoso del local con su orden. Llegó a la oficina postal en tan solo algunos minutos. Por fin su hogar, dulce dulce hogar.

Al abrir la puerta hizo sonar una campanilla sobre el dintel. Dentro, encontró a su abuelo acomodando algunos sobres detrás del mostrador.

—Ya llegué y traje la cena —dijo Wind con poco de dificultad por la correa entre sus dientes—, ¿cómo le fue en su ruta?

—Todo tranquilo como siempre —contestó el viejo volteando a ver a su nieto—, aunque me enteré de que alguien ayudó en la tuya.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? —el cartero se apresuró a dejar el pedido en la mesa de centro. Sonreía incomodo, pues sabía que a su jefe no le gustaba dejar el trabajo en manos de otros.

—Nuestra amiga Shining Glass. También fue tan amable de traer la carta de respuesta de Grand Sky y un pedazo de pastel de calabaza para nosotros.

El joven pegaso esperaba un regaño como: "¡solo dale las cartas a sus destinatarios!", o "¡no debes esquivar el trabajo potro flojo!", pero Light no dijo más. Fue tan raro que incluso preguntó:

—¿Eso es todo?

—Terminaré en un rato con esto —respondió el viejo siguiendo con su tarea de acomodar cartas—, si quieres un poco de pastel está en la nevera. Yo comeré el resto después de mi plato de sopa.

—Está... bien —dijo Wind extrañado, luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con la orden de sopa—. Dejaré tu plato sobre la mesa.

Wind no recibió respuesta de inmediato, pero antes de salir del recibidor, Light le llamó por su nombre.

—¿Ah? —exclamó el chico apenas viendo de reojo.

El abuelo no dijo nada por unos segundos, tampoco movió el paquete entre sus cascos, estaba tratando de elegir bien sus palabras.

—Wind, ¿eres feliz? —dijo por fin.

La pregunta tomó al joven cartero por sorpresa. Su abuelo nunca antes le había dicho algo como eso así tan de repente.

—Por supuesto que sí —Wind había parado de caminar en el umbral de la puerta y, a pesar de traer la cajita con sopa, esbozó una sonrisa—, tendré la panza llena y un lindo lugar donde dormir, ¿qué más podría pedir?

—Me alegra escuchar eso —comentó el abuelo ya poniendo el paquete en su lugar, no obstante, luego dijo en un susurro—, pero... no sé si solo vivir para comer y dormir sea buena idea.

—¿Dijo algo?

—Nada, solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo.

—Hoy está raro —dijo Wind luego de una pequeña carcajada—, ¿será que los años ya le están ganando?

—Potro irrespetuoso —el abuelo volteó con los labios torcidos—, sigo tan fuerte y ágil como en mis mejores di...

Light no terminó su frase porque Wind ya se había ido de la habitación. En cualquier otro día, el viejo habría estallado en una característica rabieta cascarrabias, no obstante, esa tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en cierta conversación pasada:

 _Disculpe señor Light —dijo Glass luego de dejar la carta y el pastel—, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal sobre Wind?_

— _Claro —contestó el pegaso de buen humor—, bueno, también depende, si preguntas por cosas vergonzosas no creo revelar nada._

— _No creo que lo sea —argumentó la unicornio luego de una adorable carcajada—, ¿Cuál es el sueño de Wind?_

— _..._

Aunque las intenciones de la unicornio no fueron malas en aquella ocasión, esa pregunta hizo estremecer al anciano, y cuando este respondió, cuando puso en palabras ese pensamiento, pudo comprender por completo lo que Wind había hecho al momento de negar su única chance para volar otra vez: ese "no" por parte del joven pegaso, no fue solo para los enviados de la princesa Celestia, sino también para sus sueños. Eso puso sentimental al viejo.

Wind caminó por la cocina, era pequeña, con un refrigerador y una mesa cuadrada; nada muy ostentoso, pero sí funcional.

—¡Puaf! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! —exclamó el chico al darle un gran sorbo a su sopa al rojo vivo. Pasó un rato comiéndola a gusto, hasta que, después de dejar el plato sucio en el lavadero, subió las escaleras en una esquina del pequeño cuarto.

En el segundo piso había un pasillo con algunas fotos, la puerta del cuarto de su abuelo estaba hasta el final y al frente de ella la del suyo. Naturalmente fue directo a su recamara.

La habitación era de tonos tan marrones como los del árbol en el que estaba construida. Una gran ventana daba hacia una sección de pantano con algunas casas, las cuales ya tenían sus focos encendidos a causa del atardecer.

El cansado Wind caminó por la pequeña alfombra cuadrada del suelo. Se quitó su gorra revelando una crin azul celeste alborotada y la puso arriba de la cajonera, justo al lado de una foto antigua. En esa desgastada imagen, rodeada por un marco sencillo, aparecía él de niño sentado en medio de sus padres, los tres sonreían felices delante de su antigua casa en Cloudsdale; ese fue el único recuerdo que quedó de su antiguo hogar luego de la tormenta.

— _Tienes que hacerlo soñar otra vez —dijo la abuela, haciendo que la cara de Glass pasará de impresión a una de duda._

— _¿Hacerlo soñar otra vez? —preguntó la unicornio, aún bastante confundida._

 _Así es —contestó la pegaso, luego, levantó el rostro de Glass hasta hacerla mirar a sus grandes ojos morados con gris—, hacerlo soñar otra vez._

— _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

La bolsa del joven cartero cayó al suelo, después, con cuidado, comenzó a quitarse la camisa gris de su uniforme. Luego de unos minutos, tanto su pelaje como plumas azul rey estaban libres del abrazo cálido de su ropa. Era agradable estirarse luego de un duro día de trabajo, en especial en la privacidad de su cuarto donde no había miradas anonadadas hacia su enorme cicatriz, o preguntas de ponis molestamente curiosos.

 _La gran pegaso, al escuchar la pregunta de la científica, bajó de su silla y caminó hasta su mural de fotografías. Sus ojos ya no le permitían ver las imágenes a detalle, pero ella las recordaba, cada aventura, cada descubrimiento, cada logro; todo eso estaba registrado ahí, llenándola de orgullo._

— _Lo que significa, es que Wind abandonó la idea de cumplir sus metas —afirmó Sky—. Un joven no debería ser así, eso déjenselo a los viejos como yo._

Wind cayó en su enorme cama llena de almohadas, entonces abrió sus alas para luego acurrucarse como un gato perezoso. Cuando ya estaba cómodo, tomó una cuerda cercana con el hocico y jalo de ella. Un mecanismo, como el de la abuela Grand Sky, hizo que un pedazo de tela gruesa fuera replegado como una enorme cortina. En segundos, Wind tenía una vista panorámica del cielo gracias a un enorme agujero en el pedazo de techo encima de su cama.

 _La gran pegaso dorada suspiró, nostálgica relajó los hombros y continuó explicándole a Glass:_

— _Él debería tener sueños, un objetivo que alcanzar, algo porque luchar. Pero el pequeño Wind se ha desilusionado tantas veces con la idea de volar, que ya olvidó cómo era soñar con hacerlo alguna vez._

Cada vez estaba más oscuro y estrellado, hasta que, de un momento a otro, la princesa de la noche por fin levanto una gran luna llena en el firmamento. Al joven pegaso le gustaba mucho quedarse ahí y solo mirar, mirar y dejar su mente volar mientras contemplaba el cielo desde su cama, tal como solía hacerlo con su padre.

 _Glass, al escuchar el comentario de la anciana, llevó un casco a su barbilla para luego decir:_

— _Pero ¿cómo puedo hacer algo como eso?_

Wind decidió cerrar los ojos. El refrescante viento entrando por ese gran mirador, llegaba hasta deslizarse entre sus alas, por un instante, solo se concentró en esa agradable sensación.

— _Eso yo no lo sé —contestó Sky, volviendo hacia Glass—, después de todo solo soy una anciana, pero tú y ese doctor que me cuentas parecen ser muy inteligentes, seguro terminarán teniendo una buena idea._

— _Créame —contestó Glass con una sonrisa incómoda y desviando la mirada—, a ese doctor ya se le han ocurrido muchas cosas._

El cartero volvió a jalar la cuerda. Los engranajes, acomodados en una de las paredes, giraron a gran velocidad haciendo a la gruesa tela tapar el mirador otra vez. De un momento a otro la luz de la luna llena desapareció del cuarto, y en su lugar quedó casi una oscuridad total. Era hora de dormir, pues mañana había que trabajar temprano, por lo cual, aun con sus ojos rojos sin adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad, acurrucó la cabeza en su almohada; segundos después ya estaba dormido.

No obstante, a medio pueblo de distancia, había un dúo que aún no se iba a la cama.

—¿Hacerlo soñar otra vez? —preguntó el doctor sentado frente a su escritorio—, eso suena como un delirio de vejez.

—Yo confío en su palabra —afirmó la unicornio—, la abuela Sky es muy sabia. Glass en medio del cuarto, retiraba sus lentes con cuidado, a un lado de ella su libreta descansaba en el suelo.

El Dr. Healer se puso sobre sus cascos. —Yo corto o drogo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia a su colega—, no sirvo de motivador profesional. Además, cierta unicornio tramposa dijo que iba a ir a investigar y al parecer comió algo en lugar de hacer su trabajo —el terrestre de ojos azules, ya frente a Glass, levantó su pezuña y limpió una pequeña mancha naranja de la bata de la científica—, pastel de calabaza, ¿eh? —agregó luego de olfatear un poco—, y sin mí... pensé que eras una poni bien Glass.

—Me dieron un poco para ti —masculló indiferente la yegua—, está en mi alforja. A diferencia de ti, la Abuela Sky si tiene aprecio por los demás.

—¡Estupendo!

Healer corrió hacia las alforjas de Glass al lado de la puerta y comenzó a husmear cual roedor hambriento, en pocos segundos sacó un pedazo de pastel envuelto en papel aluminio. La científica por su parte, se quitó la bata y caminó hasta por fin arrojarse sobre su cama. El día con la abuela Grand Sky fue agotador, aunque también fructífero, había llenado varias hojas con apuntes, pero la información más importante aún no estaba escrita.

— _Lo siento —replicó el abuelo Light luego de la interrogante de Glass—, pero esa pregunta solo te la puede responder mi muchacho._

— _¿Es algo tan secreto?_

— _No, pero, después de rechazar la operación, no sé si ese siga siendo su sueño..._

La pequeña unicornio soltó su crin rosa con plateado, luego estiró un poco el cuerpo en su colchón individual. —Apaga la luz cuando acabes —mencionó, mientras escuchaba como el doctor devoraba ese pedazo de pastel sin piedad.

«Le preguntaré mañana temprano. Espero que con esto podamos estar cerca de encontrar una forma para convencerlo», pensó la científica antes de ir al reino de los sueños.

Pasados unos minutos, Healer limpió un poco de sobras del pastel en su hocico. Ahora entre sus cascos todo lo que había era un pedazo de aluminio con algunos vestigios del pobre pastel devorado en minutos. Hizo una pequeña bola de aluminio y la arrojó directo al cesto en una esquina del cuarto. Fue una encestada limpia.

Apagó la luz, dejando solo la linterna de su escritorio dando un tenue resplandor amarillo, suficiente para darle iluminación, pero no como para ser una molestia a su colega. Caminó hasta su asiento y acercó algunos pequeños materiales, junto a un libro mostrando algunos pequeños planos. Al parecer planeaba otra noche de desvelo.

«Menuda suerte la mía, de todos los pueblos me tuve que cruzar en donde decidió vivir. No ha cambiado en nada: buenos pasteles pero muy entrometida», pensó Healer al tiempo que tomaba una pequeña navaja con el hocico y acercaba algo cubierto por un trapo con sus cascos. «Cuando se le afloje la lengua tendré un buen problema. Pero no se preocupe anciana, solo permítame hacer "volver a soñar" a ese chico a mi modo y estaré listo para lo que venga».

 **...**

Todo era un caos para Wind. Los remolinos gigantes de nubes grises se iluminaban con los relámpagos estridentes, el viento agitaba su cuerpo herido como si fuera una hoja seca. Él gritaba por ayuda, pero al parecer estaba solo en medio del cielo nocturno, solo y aterrado.

De repente, los tornados a su alrededor junto a toda la lluvia torrencial comenzaron a ser menos agresivos. El chico pensó en al fin tener un rato de paz, pero entre los relámpagos, alcanzó a notar una pequeña figura a la distancia.

¡Trueno!

El objeto se veía como una mancha negra y lejana.

¡Trueno!

Estaba más cerca, era como una especie de línea recta.

¡Trueno!

Aunque el corazón le latía a tope entre cada relámpago, el chico no podía dejar de mirar ese objeto perdido en el aire. Era peligroso, algo en su interior lo decía.

¡Trueno!

Por fin estuvo tan cerca como para diferenciar esa cosa, se trataba de una gran estaca de metal ¡e iba girando hacia él! De inmediato trató te patalear para alejarse, pero era inútil, al parecer estaba atascado en la nada.

En medio de la desesperación recordó que tenía alas, ¡sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Podría irse volando de ese aterrador lugar! Sin embargo, cuando quiso volar, su ala derecha ya no estaba.

El pobre poni comenzó a caer a gran velocidad en un torbellino hecho de nubes con escombros. Solo escuchaba alaridos de quién sabe dónde así como ensordecedores rayos. Chilló aún más fuerte a causa de la horrible sensación de vértigo junto su confusión y miedo. Pero lo peor, era ver que la viga afilada de metal aún giraba directo hacia él. Era inevitable, sin importar cuánto deseara lo contrario, el golpe iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

Cerró los ojos a la espera de sentir la carne siendo perforada, los huesos rotos y la sangre fluyendo, pero en lugar de eso, Wind dejó de caer. Primero abrió un ojo, impresionado quedó al ver como la viga chocaba contra un campo de energía color azulado.

El joven pegaso, aún extrañado, flotó al límite del campo como si de un pez en su pecera se tratase. Era una burbuja cristalina semitransparente, aunque parecía frágil, rechazó la viga afilada sin problemas, también, se mantenía inmutable a pesar del impetuoso viento arrastrando escombros y de la lluvia torrencial.

Ese campo de energía comenzó a transportarlo a través de la tormenta. Wind no sabía el porqué, pero, dentro de ese reducido espacio, se sentía a salvo, como si nada en ese mundo caótico lo pudiera tocar. Aunque no por eso tenía una idea de donde estaba, o cómo terminó ahí. Sin embargo, cuando el escudo de energía frenó en una pequeña nube, gran parte de sus preguntas encontraron respuesta. Sentada frente a él, estaba una yegua muy peculiar.

Su crin, similar al cielo nocturno, tanto en la cabeza como en la cola, serpenteaba pacífica a pesar de todo el escándalo de la enorme tormenta a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran tan celestes como su magia y su cutie mark, un cuarto menguante, estaba pintada de blanco sobre un negro tan oscuro como la noche misma.

—Hace años que no nos veíamos, Wind —dijo la princesa Luna—, ¿recuerdas? Nada de esto es real, puedes enfrentarlo, puedes vencerlo, ya lo has hecho antes.

—Una pesadilla —dijo el joven pegaso relajando los hombros—, nunca creí verlas otra vez, al menos no una como esta —el chico aún dentro del campo de protección mágico, hizo una reverencia—. Lo siento, debe ser muy frustrante que sus súbditos no aprendan de sus lecciones.

Luna, con mirada comprensiva caminó en la nube hacia el poni postrado delante de ella. Con delicadeza, quitó el campo de energía y levantó el mentón del pegaso sin un ala. —No hay nada porque disculparse —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos alguna vez, eso no lo podemos decidir, pero lo que sí podemos decidir es cómo enfrentarlo. Yo sé que tú eres valiente, tanto de potrillo, como ahora de adulto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Wind no pudo evitar ruborizarse. A su parecer la princesa de la noche le daba mucho crédito, no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, una serie de relámpagos azotó su alrededor. Estos no eran como los anteriores, sino mucho más fuertes y repetitivos.

—New Wind —se apresuró a decir la princesa—, al parecer alg...

Otro grupo de rayos explotó en el cielo. Wind podía ver la boca de la princesa moverse, pero sus palabras eran totalmente ahogadas por los sonidos de explosiones eléctricas. Entonces, de un momento a otro, despertó con un resoplido.

El joven pegaso terminó sentado sobre su cama, estaba sudado y respiraba aprisa. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando escuchó fuertes golpes sobre madera.

—¡Tac! ¡Tac! ¡Tac! ¡Tac! ¡Tac! —era el mismo ritmo que tenían aquellos rayos en su sueño.

Tras abrir la puerta de su cuarto, el ruido de los golpes aumentó aún más.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —dijo el abuelo Light saliendo con su pijama puesta.

—No lo sé —contestó Wind tan confundido como su viejo.

Ambos estaban molestos por ser despertados a medianoche, pero, de repente, escucharon un grito desde el primer piso: —¡Ayúdenme por favor! —luego, los golpes sonaron otra vez.

Apenas escucharon eso, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y bajaron a toda velocidad, aunque Wind adelantó el paso mucho más a comparación de su abuelo. Los ruidos eran al parecer de alguien tocando a la puerta de la oficina postal, aunque, más que tocar, parecía como si quisieran tirarla abajo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Abra! —la voz le pertenecía una yegua.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? —preguntó Wind preocupado mientras abría la puerta.

Un pequeño saco cayó frente a él, pudo ver su contenido debido al nudo mal hecho en su boquilla: eran bits, muchos bits.

—Les daré todo lo que pidan —exclamó Summer Leaf desesperada—, no importa el precio, pero, por favor, lleven otra carta a Canterlot ahora mismo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Wind aún asimilando la situación—, ¿qué sucede?

—Un doctor —de los ojos verdes de la yegua, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar—, ¡necesito un doctor!

.

.

.

En medio de la noche una poni terrestre llega desesperada por la ayuda de un doctor, ¿qué es aquello por lo que ella no escatima el precio a pagar? ¡Descúbrelo la próxima semana!

Hola, **espero que estés disfrutando la historia, y cualquier comentario y/o corrección siempre son bienvenidos.** En este capítulo, antes que nada, le quiero agradecer a **SteelBuld** (el cual tiene buenísima historia que recomiendo) su ayuda para poder terminar de editarlo. También, en este capítulo nos enteramos por los peculiares gustos de Wind por el picante y, aunque no tengo idea de si eso es comestible para un caballo en la vida real, me enteré que definitivamente no comen papas XD, sin embargo, me basé más que nada en la serie, donde ciertamente comen casi de todo esos ponis (incluyendo papas y picante). D:

PD: Debido a un cambio en el sistema de edición que tengo, ahora tendremos Metal Ligero (ML) todos los domingos :3, así que supongo que esta es la inauguración de los Domigos de Metal Ligero \:v/

Nos leemos la siguiente luego nwn

 **Si quieres quieres leer un poco más puedes darte una pasada a mis obras originales owo (te lo agradecería un montón)**

-Deviantart-  
incongnito02/art/El-Librero-776253714

-Wattpad-  
user/UnSimpleEscritor01

-Inkspired-  
/es/story/64101/la-interesante-vida-magica-de-liza-marina/?ref=dashstoryprofile

Para enterarte de noticias relacionadas con mis historias seguidme en twiter :D  
/UnSimpleS


	11. Capítulo 10

**Lo interesante de la ignorancia**

Glass estaba dormida plácidamente sobre su colchón individual y, a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía ronquidos más propios de un oso que de un poni. Cualquiera, por causa de esos bufidos constantes, perdería el sueño junto con la paciencia al instante, sin embargo, el Dr. Healer no los escuchaba, aunque tampoco escuchaba nada más pues traía unos grandes tapones para los oídos; a su parecer, era la única forma de oír sus pensamientos cuando ya estaba avanzada la noche, y también la única forma de aplacar las ganas de amordazar a su compañera de cuarto.

El terrestre, concentrado, trabajaba en un modelo a escala de un dirigible. La eficacia de sus cascos de cirujano quedaba más que demostrada con lo detallado de la maqueta, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner una pequeña pieza en un timón diminuto con unas pinzas en su hocico, su escritorio comenzó a temblar. Primero fueron unas leves sacudidas molestas, luego, se vio obligado a sostener el modelo.

«¿Qué está pasando?», pensó irritado el médico mientras volteaba hacia atrás. Para su sorpresa, descubrió a Glass sentada en su cama y mirando hacia la puerta; algo le llamaba la atención a la unicornio.

Healer se quitó de inmediato los tapones, entonces pudo percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! —gritaba al parecer un potro desde afuera del cuarto entre golpes a la puerta, golpes capaces de sacudir los estantes de madera.

La científica tenía la crin tan esponjosa como despeinada, apenas despertaba, pero todo ese ruido la forzó a despabilar. —Ya voy —replicó andando con flojera. Al abrir la puerta, la causa del escándalo le tomó por sorpresa—, ¿Wind? —preguntó tallando uno de sus ojos ámbar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Healer mientras escupía las pinzas en su escritorio—, no esperaba verte arrepentido tan pronto. Iré esterilizando la sierra.

—No es sobre eso —replicó el chico—, necesitamos un médico, alguien está muri... muy enfermo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Glass un tanto confundida.

—Es mi hija —de detrás del joven cartero, Summer Leaf hizo aparición—, nadie puede curar su enfermedad y empeoró de la nada hace unas horas. Me dijeron… —la elegante yegua de ojos verdes, se sentó en el suelo y tapó su cara con los cascos tratando de no romper en llanto por enésima vez—, me dijeron que no pasará la noche.

—Tranquila —dijo Glass de forma amable—, el doctor Healer es de los mejores en toda Equestria, él seguro podrá curarla. ¿Verdad?

La científica volteó a ver a Healer esperando encontrar a un poni molesto por interrumpirlo en sus actividades; nada más fuera de la realidad. El semental color amarillo, contra todo pronóstico, sacaba tanto medicamentos como equipo médico de entre sus cosas para luego acomodarlo en sus alforjas.

—Voy a necesitar que me diga sus síntomas, el tiempo de la enfermedad y cualquier actividad que tuviera la niña durante ese tiempo. No omita nada; aunque parezca sin importancia.

La científica tuvo que cerrar su quijada con un casco, simplemente no lo podía creer. —Permítanme un segundo —dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada, después tomó al doctor de una pata y se lo llevó tras la cortina blanca, en donde estaba la máquina de fotografía láser.

—Oye, tranquila —rechistó el —, hay una niña posiblemente muriendo allá afuera.

—No te preocupes, esto solo durará unos segundos —contestó Glass para luego preguntar de forma inquisitiva:—, ¿qué tramas?

—Nada, a veces soy caritativo y me gusta ayudar a los demás solo porque sí.

—Sí, claro, y yo seré la siguiente princesa de Equestria. Habla, ¿qué te traes entre los cascos?

El médico giró los ojos molesto, luego, respondió en un susurro:

—¿Ya viste su vestido? La tela es directa de Arabia Equina, esa alta costura no es para nada barata. Apuesto a que no solo recibiré unas cuentas monedas por salvar a su hija.

—Avaro...

—La niña vivirá y yo descansaré de las consultas un rato, todos ganamos. Ahora, pásame ese frasco con líquido azul del estante, espero poder usarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la unicornio acercando la poción con la magia de su cuerno.

—Mi elixir especial —comentó el doctor con una sonrisa confiada—, no tienes una idea de cuántas enfermedades puede ayudar a curar eso.

Cuando el dúo salió de la cortina, Summer Leaf les contó toda la historia: al parecer su hija había enfermado ya hace cuatro días, la mamá, preocupada, la llevó al médico del pueblo el cual le diagnosticó gripe. Los días pasaron, pero el reposo con caldos calientes de papa y zanahoria no servían de mucho.

Entonces la mamá pidió una segunda opinión a un médico de Canterlot. No obstante, en la noche de llegada del segundo doctor, la temperatura y tos de su hija empeoró de repente. Según el nuevo especialista pediátrico, la infección de la pequeña había empeorado tanto que su vida peligraba.

Los dos enviados de Celestia empacaron todo lo necesario: diferentes medicinas, equipo médico básico para hacer análisis, e incluso un desfibrilador portátil; antes de guardar eso último Glass preguntó:

—¿Por qué llevamos eso?

—Ya que dicen que el paciente se está muriendo no está demás uno, por si acaso.

Wind los acompañó hasta la salida del pantano en balsa, pero cuando se iba a despedir del grupo el Dr. Healer le pidió que fuera con ellos. El joven pegaso, extrañado, preguntó el porqué, entonces el médico respondió:

—Cuanto más variado el equipo más opciones tengo de tratar al paciente. Aparte, con ese vestido puesto no veo muy práctico que Summer cargue a Glass cuando pierda el aliento, y yo, bueno, no soy precisamente un atlético joven potro.

—¡Oye! —replicó la unicornio—, no soy tan débil.

—¿En serio te quieres arriesgar a retrasarnos?

—Emm...

—Eso imaginé.

Wind decidió acceder, a fin de cuentas, si estaba en sus manos, siempre le gustaba ayudar.

Les tomó unas cuantas horas llegar a la entrada del pueblo.

—¡Ya falta poco! —decía Wind a la cabeza del grupo.

—Si pudieras volar me hubieras podido dar un aventón para llegar mucho más rápido, ¿no lo crees chico? —mencionó el doctor. Él iba tercero en el grupo.

—Deja de ser molesto —replicó Glass encima del lomo del cartero—. Y gracias por llevarme New Wind, odio cuando ese idiota tiene razón.

—No te preocupes, estos terrenos son duros para los nuevos.

—Por favor, que lleguemos a tiempo —suplicó Summer desde atrás del cartero.

Aquella noche, tres ponis trotaban a toda velocidad por las calles de Greenland bajo la luz plateada de la luna llena. Tardaron tan solo unos minutos en arribar a la casa de Summer. Atravesaron el patio a toda prisa lleno de flores junto a algunos árboles frutales. Cuando abrieron la puerta principal de la residencia, se encontraron ante una gran sala con algunos sofás adornados, libreros con estanterías y un grupo de ponis terrestres llenando todo el lugar.

—¡Vengo con otro doctor! —dijo la madre preocupada—, ¿cómo sigue?

—No ha mejorado —le contestó una poni anciana sentada en uno de los sofás—, el otro doctor la ha mantenido estable, pero aún sigue con mucha fiebre.

—Tiene una gran familia señora Summer —opinó Glass ya caminando en sus cascos de nuevo.

—No todos son familia, la mayoría son habitantes del pueblo preocupados. Mi esposo es el gobernador de estas tierras por lo que conoce a muchos en esta zona, pero ahora él está en un viaje en las montañas. Ya hemos enviado a algunos ponis a darle la noticia.

Atravesaron el cuarto con un poco de dificultad debido a la cantidad de potros y potrancas en el lugar. Nadie decía nada al verlos pasar, solamente los miraban, algunos extrañados, otros con ilusión y uno que otro con indiferencia.

Una puerta pintada con un ligero tono rosado los esperaba en una de las esquinas de la sala, detrás de ella estaba la habitación de la niña: un cuarto iluminado por luz cálida desde el techo con paredes de franjas alternadas entre verde y rosa brillante, colores muy diferentes a los tonos marrones del resto de la casa; sobre el alegre papel tapiz, había algunos dibujos pegados hechos a crayones de cosas como casitas, árboles, flores o ponis, todo adorablemente mal delineado; también, entre un ropero y una cajonera, algunos juguetes estaban arriba de una pequeña alfombra circular de flores. Pero en una esquina de la recamara, arriba de las cobijas rosadas de una cama individual, yacía la potrilla de pelaje color salmón junto a una crin ondulada de tono morado claro. Respiraba con dificultad, el sudor en su rostro era visible así como el rubor por encima de las pecas en su cara.

A un lado de la cama, el doctor de Canterlot, un unicornio color crema con cutie mark en forma de píldora roja, ponía una toalla húmeda sobre la frente de la potrilla.

—La infección aún sigue sin ceder —dijo agachando la mirada aquel médico—, no le recomiendo hacer más de esos "viajes", Summer Leaf, mejor quédese a lado de su hija y pida por Celestia que la enfermedad no se la lleve, no puede hacer más.

—Interesante, al parecer tomó la profesión equivocada —argumentó Heavy—, mejor debió ser actor, esa última frase quedaría muy bien en un drama médico —el terrestre entró, puso sus alforjas en medio del cuarto y comenzó a buscar en ellas.

—¿Disculpe? —contestó indignado el doctor— ¿quién se cree usted?

—Es el Dr. Heavy Healer —intervino Glass un poco apenada—, perdonelo por favor, a veces es un cretino.

—¿¡El Dr. Healer!?

—Así es compañero, dime, ¿qué has notado de peculiar en esta infección?

El otro doctor, ignorando totalmente la pregunta de su colega, volteó hacia Summer y le dijo:

—Este poni no tiene licencia para ejercer, y aunque es una emergencia y podría tolerarlo, su fama le precede. No lo recomiendo, él puede hacerle más daño que bien a su hija.

Summer, al escuchar tales palabras, se llevó un casco a la boca con una expresión preocupada, ¿en verdad era tan malo ese semental?

—En primer lugar, tengo licencia otra vez colegita —comentó el médico sacando una pequeña linterna anudada a su casco vendado junto a un bajalengua en el otro—, y en segundo lugar, si solo te guías por los rumores de las conferencias de medicina, seguro haz de creer que soy un monstruo del Tártaro disfrazado de poni. Pero créeme, sé hacer mi trabajo.

—En primer lugar, mi nombre es Red Pill, y no "colegita" —replicó el unicornio interponiéndose en el camino del Dr. Healer—, y en segundo lugar, ¿en serio piensas que voy a creer que puedes ejercer de nuevo luego de tu crimen? Aléjate de mi paciente.

—Sí puede —intervino Glass—, Celestia usó un decreto real para regresarle su licencia, y yo me encargo de vigilarlo mientras cumple con su libertad provisional.

Tan rápida como un poni del viejo oeste desenfundando su revólver, la unicornio sacó el respectivo documento de su alforja con magia.

—"Por medio de este escrito, yo, Celestia..." —comenzó a leer el Dr. Pill— "...doy amnistía total provisional..." —cuando el poni vio la firma de la princesa del sol al final, volteo a ver de forma despectiva al terrestre en saco—, no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo hiciste para recibir amnistía?

—Secreto profesional —contestó el terrestre al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo—, ahora necesito que coopere Dr. Pill.

—Ya que...

La información ofrecida por Red no fue muy diferente a la de la madre: cuatro días de enfermedad y a simple vista parecía una gripe común y corriente, exceptuando claro el hecho de ser potencialmente mortal.

—Oye, pequeña, despierta —dijo el Dr. Healer sentado al lado de la cama—, necesito ver tu garganta.

La potrilla entreabrió los ojos un poco, luego, con voz débil, mencionó:

—Ten-go frío. Quiero a mi ma...

El doctor, aprovechando la oportunidad, interrumpió las palabras de la potrilla introduciendo el bajalenguas en su hocico.

—Ciertamente hay una infección aquí —el doctor retiró el palito de madera, entonces la pequeña potrilla comenzó a toser.

—¿Le importaría ser un poco menos brusco? —comentó la madre un tanto preocupada—, ella está muy delicada.

—Siempre he tenido la idea que más vale brusco pero eficiente a un amable inútil, ¿no cree? Aparte, no me puedo parar a explicarle la situación a la potrilla, solo mírela, está delirante. ¿Cuál fue su última temperatura?

—40 grados centígrados. La revisé hace un par de minutos.

El Dr. Healer guardó sus dos herramientas en sus alforjas, después, sacó un brazalete de color blanco con una serie de lunares azules.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Wind.

—Es un termómetro de contacto —contestó Red de inmediato—, son instrumentos desechables, bastante caros.

—Y la respuesta ganadora es para el doctor Dr. Pill, al parecer esa bata no solo la tiene de adorno —el terrestre en saco, caminó con la tira en el hocico hacia la niña y, con cuidado, la abrochó en una de sus patitas—. Esta belleza es capaz de registrar su temperatura todo el tiempo, si llega a haber problemas, podremos actuar lo más rápido posible.

A los segundos, los lunares azules con pequeños números debajo comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo: 38, rojo, 39, rojo, 40, rojo, 41, rojo, 41.5, rojo...

De repente, el Dr. Healer cambió su expresión confiada por una seria. Los Lunares no paraban de ponerse rojos.

—¡Rápido, abran todas las ventanas! —ordenó Heavy mientras corría hacía un extremo del cuarto, en donde había un florero sobre una pequeña mesita redonda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Summer Leaf alterada.

—Su hija sufre una hipertermia digna de un horno —el terrestre de crin mostaza arrojó las flores del jarrón al suelo—, si no la enfriamos rápido su cerebro va a hervir.

—No puede ser —dejó escapar la yegua con los ojos llorosos.

Wind y Glass fueron de inmediato a abrir las dos ventanas del cuarto. El Dr. Healer, por su parte, corrió con el florero en el hocico hasta la cama solo para verter toda el agua del recipiente sobre la potrilla.

—Es imposible —argumentó el Dr. Pill con los ojos en la aterradora cifra que marcaba el termómetro—, ¡hace unos instantes no estaba tan alta!

Sobre las cobijas húmedas con corazones estampados, la pequeña de crin ondulada retrajo las patitas temblorosas. Para ella hacía mucho frío y apenas si podía mantener la conciencia.

—Wind —dijo el poni en saco—, dirige todo el viento que puedas en dirección a la pequeña.

Si bien al joven cartero no le caía muy bien ese médico, en esos momentos al parecer era el único que sabía que hacer, por ello, desde la ventana en la que estaba, comenzó a batir su ala buena tal cual un gran abanico. La ráfaga de viento no tardó en llegar hasta donde la pequeña hija empapada de Summer. Tras unos cuantos segundos de intenso aleteo, el termómetro de contacto comenzó a marcar menos temperatura hasta frenar en los cuarenta grados.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó el pegaso aún aleteando.

—Ya puedes parar —respondió el Dr. Healer con la mirada fija en el termómetro—, salió de peligro mortal. Aunque, sabes, con dos alas hubiera sido más fácil hacer eso, ¿no crees?

Wind, molesto, frunció el ceño al tiempo que paró de lanzar viento. ¡Tal vez sabía hacer su trabajo, pero ese doctor estaba siendo una verdadera molestia!

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta potrilla? —preguntó Glass confundida en medio de los dos doctores.

—No tengo idea —contestó Heavy con una sonrisa retadora—, y eso lo hace interesante.

.

.

.

 _Aquel poni despreciado por los otros de su profesión, quien se ríe cuando los demás se preocupan, y cree interesante una situación de vida o muerte; al parecer es la última opción de la madre desesperada. Pero ¿fue en realidad una buena decisión traerlo? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!_

Escena eliminada:

—Oye, tranquila —rechistó el —, hay una niña posiblemente muriendo allá afuera.

—No te preocupes, esto solo dará unos segundos —contestó Glass, luego le puso el casco sobre la nariz al doctor y preguntó de forma inquisitiva:—, ¿qué tramas?

—¿Qué estás haciendo con el casco?

—¡Es un boop! —contestó Glass con mirada seria—, es la mejor forma de llamar la atención de otro poni según internet.

 _En la primera versión de esa escena iba a meter un boop, pero no es algo que Glass haría, así que la escena fue eliminada XD_

PD: Por cierto, hoy 14 de abril es mi cumpleaños :D, así que este es mi regalo de mí para ustedes, y si quieres darme un regalo que me haga muy feliz siempre serás bienvenido a dejar un comentario.

Nos leemos el siguiente Domingo :3

 **Si quieres quieres leer un poco más puedes darte una pasada a mis obras originales owo (te lo agradecería un montón)**

-Deviantart-  
incongnito02/art/El-Librero-776253714

-Wattpad-  
user/UnSimpleEscritor01

-Inkspired-  
/es/story/64101/la-interesante-vida-magica-de-liza-marina/?ref=dashstoryprofile

Para enterarte de noticias relacionadas con mis historias seguidme en twiter :D  
/UnSimpleS


	12. Chapter 11

**Contrarreloj  
(primera parte)**

La primera vez que Glass miró a Healer diagnosticar algo, fue al estar de paso en Ponyhattan, luego de perder todo su dinero.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, el dúo de Canterlot estaba sentado en una de las bancas de un enorme parque y, a sus espaldas, se podía mirar la carreta cubierta por el gran manto marrón; habían pasado la noche en ese lugar.

El Dr. Healer, mirando al frente, presionaba su cabeza con ambos cascos, tenía una fuerte resaca así como un ojo morado. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, sin embargo, la diminuta mancha roja en su casco vendado le decía que el poni responsable de la herida en su ojo no se había ido limpio.

Glass, por otro lado, era un manojo de nervios. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para seguir con el viaje sin un solo bit, y aunque siempre había la opción de regresar a Canterlot para decir "me rindo", esa unicornio solo haría eso siendo un frío y duro cadáver.

Al final, optó por pedirle al doctor un poco de su equipo médico para poder venderlo, a fin de cuentas la bancarrota fue su culpa.

—Emm… disculpe, Dr. Healer —dijo Shining un poco tímida—, me preguntaba si podríamos…

—Científica —interrumpió el poni en saco aún con sus cascos sobre su cabeza—, trae la nitroglicerina y una inyección de la carreta. Encontraras esas cosas en una maleta café al lado de la máquina de fotografías láser.

—¿Se quiere inyectar nitroglicerina?

—No es para mí, es para tratar el paro cardiaco que le va a dar a ese semental de allá.

Glass giró la cabeza hacia donde el Dr. Healer miraba, entonces, en un campo de césped no muy lejos de ellos, pudo mirar a un potro color verde lima, el cual sostenía una conversación con una unicornio de crin turquesa.

—¿Él? —exclamó la científica con las cejas torcidas—, pero si tiene hasta una sonrisa en la cara.

—El problema es que estás viendo su cara cuando deberías verle las patas. Sus dos cascos traseros están temblando; por lo visto estaba galopando por la ruta del parque, pero a juzgar por su panza abultada, es un semental más partidario de la comida rápida. Por lo tanto, la pregunta aquí es: ¿por qué decidió hacer ejercicio esta mañana?

—Porque quiere ser alguien saludable, ya sabes, superarse, bajar de peso, esas cosas que hacen los ponis normales.

—¡Error! —replicó Heavy mientras, con su casco, apuntó a la unicornio aún lado del chico—, lo hizo para impresionar a esa atlética yegua con banda deportiva. A diferencia del macho, ella está tan fresca como una lechuga, la idea del ejercicio sin duda fue suya. Sin embargo, nuestro casanova amante de los pasteles tiene una pata doliéndole especialmente fuerte, si no me crees mira cómo se sujeta su pata delantera.

La científica, al escuchar eso, volvió a prestarle atención al semental. Era verdad, presionaba ligeramente su pata derecha.

—Eso no quiere decir nada, bien pudo haber sufrió alguna lesión por trotar.

—Si ese hubiera sido el caso, él estaría sentado, porque esa belleza de flancos firmes se hubiera ofrecido a revisarlo, y un semental como él no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así jamás. Pero el dolor en su pata frontal no es muscular, sino una advertencia de una grave afección cardiaca, pronto la punzada le subirá a la quijada, después su corazón dejará de hacer su trabajo y él caerá como un muñeco de trapo.

Las palabras de aquel doctor sonaban a una disparatada, algo especulativo hasta el punto de casi ser ridículo, o al menos así fue para Glass por unos segundos, pues, de la nada, el semental verde dejó de hablar y se llevó un casco al hocico; tal cual predijo el médico.

«No puede ser», pensó la científica mientras bajaba de la banca, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a esos dos ponis a la distancia. Apenas puso los cascos sobre el césped, escuchó a la unicornio dar un fuerte grito. Desgraciadamente, el resto de la predicción del Dr. Healer se había cumplido al pie de la letra.

Asustada, Glass corrió a toda prisa hacia la carreta en busca de la nitroglicerina. Mientras, el médico en saco, trotó hacia el poni para aplicar la técnica de resucitación.

Sin duda alguna el Dr. Heavy Healer salvó una vida esa mañana. Claro, luego les cobró una buena cantidad de bits, sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez en la cual, Shining Glass, vio en acción al considerado "uno de los mejores médicos de Equestria".

Las demás veces no fueron menos impresionantes.

Después de abrir las consultas para tener fondos, todos los ponis enfermos ante ese terrestre en saco y camisa desordenada eran diagnosticados en cuestión de minutos, algunos incluso antes de decir sus síntomas. Por ello, cuando la científica escuchaba la frase "no tengo idea" directo del hocico de ese cretino pero brillante doctor, sabía que ese caso no era algo ordinario.

—El problema no es saber cuál es su enfermedad —dijo el Dr. Healer a todos los ponis en sala de la residencia de Summer—, eso lo sabemos, ella tiene un cuadro clínico de una infección común en la garganta. Pero como no estamos en el año 200 después de Nightmare Moon, en teoría lo ponis no deberían morir por eso.

—¿Entonces ella estará bien? —pregunto un potro de entre la multitud con acento campirano.

—Todo depende de su ayuda —respondió Glass al lado de Heavy Healer—, el doctor cree que hay un factor externo que está afectando a la pequeña y potencia la enfermedad.

—Eso es imposible —dijo el Dr. Pell desde el marco de la puerta rosa al otro lado de la sala, vigilaba cada tanto a la niña la cual estaba junto a su madre—, no hay algo así como un "veneno" capaz de potenciar las enfermedades. La explicación más lógica es que ella tiene algo genético y por ende no podemos curarla.

El Dr. Healer dio unos golpes en el piso para llamar la atención de todos los ponis en la sala, entonces, replicó:

—No le hagan caso al doctor de allá, es medio idiota. Los pocos recursos en este lugar hacen imposible confirmar una causa genética. Dicho de otra forma, la deducción de ese poni es tan incomprobable como la mía, pero yo no estoy mandando bajo tierra a la niña todavía.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —preguntó Wind en medio de la multitud.

—Buscando —explicó Glass—, según la señora Summer, la niña solo está sin supervisión cuando dentro de la casa y cuando tiene clases en la primaria. Un grupo venga conmigo a la escuela, otro quédese con el Dr. Healer aquí, buscaremos cualquier cosa sospechosa.

—Moho, hongos, líquido para limpiar, algún animal raro —comenzó a enlistar el doctor—, lo que sea que encuentren tráiganmelo a mí. Entre mis utensilios tengo suficiente para preparar un antídoto de alto espectro, eso no la curará, pero nos dará la posibilidad de llevarla a un hospital mejor equipado. Ahora muévanse, estamos contra reloj.

Todos los terrestres en la sala levantaron un casco al mismo tiempo y gritaron con euforia. Rápidamente se dividieron en dos grupos, los ponis en la casa comenzaron a buscar en cada rincón de la residencia. El otro contingente salió del lugar junto a la científica, sin embargo, antes de que abandonaran el terreno, Wind los alcanzó trotando.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo el pegaso apenas llegar al grupo de terrestres.

—¿Ya tienen demasiados en la casa? —preguntó Glass de forma casual. Iba a un lado de New Wind pues era de las últimas del grupo.

—No es eso —contestó el joven cartero, luego, acercó el hocico a la oreja de la científica para musitarle:—, es solo que no quiero seguir recibiendo los comentarios molestos de ese médico cada diez segundos.

—Jaja, te entiendo, él puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de pezuña. Está bien, ven con nosotros, cuantos más cascos mejor.

De un momento a otro el grupo de ponis decidió acelerar el paso, a fin de cuentas cada segundo ahorrado era valioso así como, literalmente, cuestión de vida o muerte.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Summer, el Dr. Healer, sacaba tres frascos de sus alforjas en el cuarto de la potrilla para luego ponerlos con cuidado sobre una charola; no eran muy grandes, mas los líquidos de su interior brillaba de diferentes colores: rosa, verde y amarillo.

—¿Reactivos? —preguntó Red Pill al tiempo que levantaba el frasco lleno del líquido rosa con magia—. No es ambiental, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Porque, de ser así, nos estaríamos enfrentando a una epidemia de ponis enfermos.

Heavy Healer bajó el frasco poniéndolo de regreso en la charola.

—Una vez me tocó atender un caso en una trinchera de soldados reales. El paciente era un pegaso de pelaje blanco con un fuerte dolor de estómago —el terrestre tomó una pequeña jeringa del maletín en su hocico, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de la pequeña—, al final resultó que las verduras servidas en la comida de esa tarde estaban en estado de descomposición, no obstante, de todos los que comieron, él fue el único enfermo. Eso me enseñó algo: a veces simplemente te toca bailar con la más fea del baile, son muy pocas, pero pasa.

El Dr. Pill, sin apartar la mirada de los tres frascos, respondió:

—Este no es el caso de un simple dolor de estómago, la pequeña Spring Flower puede perder la vida.

—El otro también lo era, ese pegaso vomitaba sangre como si estuviera poseído. Y hablando de sangre, Summer Leaf, necesito sacarle un poco de sangre a su hija para la prueba.

—Tiene mi autorización —contestó la mamá de inmediato. Ella miraba a su potrilla con tristeza mientras acariciaba uno de sus cascos con delicadeza.

Del otro lado del pueblo, el grupo de Glass ya había llegado a la escuela primaria de Greendale: un pequeño salón en medio de un lote cercado, con un lindo jardín de colores brillantes. Al ser el terreno más grande a comparación del edificio, la mayoría de los ponis estaban afuera, y solo tres estaban buscando cosas dentro de la escuela, dos de los cuales eran Glass y Wind.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo viajando con ese doctor? —preguntó el pegaso revisando debajo del escritorio del salón.

Glass, mientras revisaba unos libreros junto a una yegua de pelaje fucsia, respondió:

—Gran parte del año anterior y todo este año. Ha sido el viaje más duro de toda mi vida.

La voz de la unicornio tenía un tono nostálgico, como si recordara algo de hace bastantes años. Pero en realidad no había ni transcurrido uno.

—No hay nada acá —exclamó Wind al asomar la cabeza por encima del escritorio y, yendo en dirección a las ventanas, dijo:—, y... ¿confías en él?, digo, el Dr. Pill parecía muy convencido al hablar tan mal de su reputación.

—Mi padrastro lo hacía, así que yo también lo hago —respondió la unicornio—. Profesora Strawberry, al parecer no hay nada en los libreros. Por favor, ayúdame a registrar los pupitres.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó enérgica la terrestre.

—¿Tu padrastro? —preguntó Wind ya casi llegando al final de las ventanas.

—Así es —la aguda voz de la unicornio hizo un pequeño eco en el salón—, ellos dos eran buenos amigos, solían salir juntos y trabajar juntos. Bueno, al menos así eran hasta el incidente.

—Por "incidente", te refieres a cuando el doctor fue a prisión, ¿no es verdad?

Los eufemismos siempre fueron algo muy recurrente en la vida de Wind, porque cuando le tocaba visitar el hospital en su adolescencia, los doctores solían usarlos bastante para tratar de aminorar el impacto al momento de describirle la situación de su ala. Por ello, había desarrollado una especie de aversión a cuando alguien trataba de "adornar la verdad". Para él resultaba mucho mejor hablar claro y directo.

—Así es —contestó Glass en un tono más serio, estaba tomando especial cuidado al revisar un pupitre cerca de las ventanas, porque, según la profesora, ese le pertenecía a la pequeña Spring Flower—. Los pupitres al parecer están limpios.

—Las ventanas también están limpias —afirmó Wind.

Sin quererlo, ambos ponis terminaron juntos al final del salón. La luz en el techo no llegaba a iluminar demasiado bien el cuarto, pero si era suficiente como para diferenciar la cara pensativa de Wind, sin duda alguna estaba dándole vueltas a algo en su mente. Tardó un poco, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, por fin pudo soltar la pregunta:

—¿Podría saber qué hizo para terminar en la cárcel?

—Lo siento —respondió Glass respetuosa—, pero no creo que eso sea algo que me corresponda a mi decirte. Sin embargo, a pesar de su pasado y de la actitud tan insoportable, comprendo porque mi padrastro decía que él es el mejor médico con el cual ha trabajado en toda su vida. Si hay alguien capaz de curar a esa pequeña, es él, te lo aseguro.

Esa noche, Glass no traía sus lentes, por lo tanto, sus grandes ojos color ámbar podían apreciarse en todo su esplendor debajo de sus rizos rosas con plateado. La mirada de aquella unicornio por lo general transmitían inocencia o ternura, pero cuando dijo esas palabras, Wind pudo notar una gran seguridad en esas pupilas brillantes.

—Bueno, si tú confías, entonces creo que yo también lo...

—¡Oigan, encontré algo! —avisó la profesora cortando la conversación de esos dos.

Ambos fueron de inmediato a donde Strawberry, ahí, encontraron una pequeña telaraña casi invisible en una esquina superior del edificio.

—Al parecer hay una araña allá arriba —dijo la científica con sus ojos entre cerrados.

En efecto, había un pequeño pero brillante arácnido de color naranja en medio de la intrincada telaraña.

—Nunca había visto un tipo así de araña en todo lo que llevo en el pueblo —agregó la profesora.

—Esto luce prometedor. Denme un frasco, usaré magia, si me acerco con cuidado no le daré tiempo de escap...

—Yo me encargo —interrumpió Wind, el cual, ya teniendo un frasco entre sus cascos, realizó un gran salto usando sus alas para tomar impulso. En un solo movimiento llegó hasta el techo, luego, con una gran precisión, encerró a la araña juntando el tarro de vidrio y su tapa.

Ambas yeguas aplaudieron al verlo llegar al suelo de forma elegante. El pobre insecto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera.

—Eso fue increíble —externó Glass emocionada—, no sabía que podías hacer algo como eso.

—Mientras no esté obligado a levantar mi ala mala más allá de la cicatriz, puedo hacer muchas cosas.

En la casa de Summer, el Dr. Healer estaba calentando los reactivos en la cocina. Cada frasco sobre un mechero de la estufa despedía vapor con el mismo color del líquido en su interior. Cuando comenzaron a hervir, pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron desde la jeringa hasta las burbujeantes soluciones y se diluyeron al instante.

Ahora, solo tocaba esperar para usarlos con las cosas encontradas en la búsqueda de los dos grupos. Si alguno de esos líquidos arrojaba un resultado, la pequeña Spring Flower tendría una oportunidad. No obstante, si la prueba fallaba, la potrilla moriría antes del amanecer, tal cual como el Dr. Pill predijo.

 **.**

.

.

Todos los ponis en la residencia de Summer ponen de su parte para poder salvar la vida de un querido habitante de Greendale, no obstante, pocos saben que están depositando su confianza en un expresidiario de pasado oscuro y lleno de misterio. ¿Podrá Dr. Healer descubrir ese misterioso "factor externo"? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!

Dato curioso:

Resulta que Red Pill, tiene ese nombre no por su profesión, ni por su marca (cosa que fue pensada después de su nombre por cierto), sino que lo tiene como referencia a Matrix, la famosa saga de películas de los dos mil. Verán, en esta cinta se ofrecían dos píldoras al protagonista, la azul para seguir en la ilusión y la roja para ver la verdad, en este caso el Dr. Pill siempre es el realista y el que hace ver el resultado más lógico en la situación, dicho de otro modo es el personaje que da un poco de "realidad a la historia".

Lo más curioso es que hay otro artículo de color azul en rondando por ahí 8)

Nos leemos el siguiente Domingo :3

 **Si quieres quieres leer un poco más puedes darte una pasada a mis obras originales owo (te lo agradecería un montón)**

-Deviantart-  
incongnito02/art/El-Librero-776253714

-Wattpad-  
user/UnSimpleEscritor01

-Inkspired-  
/es/story/64101/la-interesante-vida-magica-de-liza-marina/?ref=dashstoryprofile

Para enterarte de noticias relacionadas con mis historias seguidme en twiter :D  
/UnSimpleS


	13. Capítulo 12

**Contrarreloj (segunda parte)**

Luego de poco más de una hora de búsqueda, arriba de la mesa de la cocina terminaron varios contenedores con detergentes, recipientes con líquidos de limpieza, diversas flores y plantas, y algunos frascos con diferentes tipos de insectos. Parecía más una mesa preparada por alguna especie de hechicero, que por un médico.

—Cada reactivo tiene una muestra de la sangre de la potrilla —comenzó a explicar el Dr. Healer, del otro lado de la mesa estaban Glass y Wind—. Estos líquidos son bastante inexactos, solo me pueden decir si la sangre tiene algún agente extraño de origen vegetal, animal o procesado artificialmente al cambiar de color a violeta luego de cierto tiempo. Sin embargo, si hecho algún agente a los líquidos que concuerde con ese "algo" extra en la sangre, estos cambiarán de color antes de tiempo y me permitirán hacer el antídoto de alto espectro correspondiente.

—Espero que tu presentimiento sea correcto —comentó Glass viendo todas las cosas desperdigadas encima de la mesa.

—¿Cuándo no han sido correctos? —contestó Heavy presumido—. Wind ayúdame a vaciar los detergentes, iniciaremos con lo químico.

—¿No lo harás de uno por uno?, digo, mezclar esas cosas puede ser peligroso.

—Créeme, lo más peligroso ahora es tener a una niña muerta.

EL joven pegaso no pudo debatir contra esa lógica, así que, junto con el doctor, comenzó a verter los limpiadores y detergentes en el reactivo rosa. El líquido arriba de la estufa no dejó de hacer su ruido burbujeante ni de soltar vapor, más sin importar cuantas muestras diferentes terminaran dentro del frasco, el líquido no cambió de color.

—Lo dejaremos en espera —explicó el Dr. Healer—, ahora vamos con lo vegetal.

Lo más rápido que pudieron, tomaron muestras de todas las flores y hierbas encontradas en los alrededores de la escuela así como dentro de los floreros de la casa. Un aroma a plantas cocidas se combinó con el de todos los productos químicos, el hedor resultante hacía arrugar la nariz incluso a los ponis esperando fuera de la cocina. No obstante, tampoco resultó, sin importar cuantas muestras echaran dentro, el color verde de aquella solución se mantuvo inmutable.

—Solo quedan los orígenes animales —dijo Wind con los ojos en el líquido amarillo y la nariz cubierta.

—Glass usa tu magia para meter todos los insectos en un solo frasco, esta prueba la haremos un poco diferente.

—Entiendo —exclamó la científica.

Había un total de cinco frascos, así que a Glass le tomó unos cuantos minutos meter a diferentes tipos de gusanos, algunos mosquitos y la araña capturada en la escuela en un solo recipiente de vidrio.

—Ahora vierte un poco del líquido en ese frasco —indicó el Dr. Healer.

Glass asintió, entonces una amalgama de magia rodeó a la solución amarilla. El liquidó fue vertido con cuidado sobre el frasco con la tapa llena de agujeros. En cuanto el doctor hizo una señal con el casco, la científica dejó de verter la solución.

Heavy Healer tomó el recipiente de vidrio y lo agitó con sus cascos, luego, regresó a la estufa para derramar la muestra en el resto de la solución. Cuando puso el contenedor con todos los insectos empapados de regreso en la mesa, notó a Wind y a Glass especialmente interesados en ver ese resultado.

—Si miran el líquido con más fuerza tal vez la prueba funcione mejor —comentó el médico sarcástico—, o al menos eso me han dicho.

—No es eso —replicó Glass—, tenemos esperanzas en una de nuestras muestras.

—Exacto —confirmó Wind sin quitar la vista.

Desgraciadamente el líquido amarillo mantuvo su color.

—¡Oh! Por favor —se quejó la científica—, solo cambia de una vez.

—En un minuto pasará una hora y media de que preparé los reactivos —comentó el Dr. Healer con una cara seria—, técnicamente es la tolerancia para que actúen sin la necesidad de encontrar una coincidencia.

Cuando Heavy terminó de hablar, la cocina quedó en un silencio total de repente. El sonido de "tictac" de un reloj resaltaba de entre el ruido de las llamas de la estufa así como el de los líquidos hirviendo. El minuto parecía eterno, pero de un momento a otro, el minutero por fin avanzó generando un "tac" más grave, y entonces... no ocurrió nada, ninguno de los líquidos cambió.

—¿El Dr. Pill tenía razón? —preguntó Wind desilusionado.

—Al parecer sí —afirmó Glass—, hay que darle la noticia a la señora Summer, o pensar en otra cosa.

—No lo creo —replicó el Dr. Healer—, miren.

Tanto Glass como Wind habían desviado la mirada de los frascos apenas el reloj dio el minuto, como si en las fórmulas hubiera un cronómetro exacto dentro de su composición química. Sin embargo, el médico nunca apartó sus ojos, por ello, él fue el primero en ver la mancha morada en el fondo de uno de los contenedores de vidrio. Después, los tres ponis en la cocina vieron como el color tan esperado se extendió hasta cambiar por completo el tono del líquido.

—Fue el verde —mencionó Glass con una sonrisa—, una planta.

—No dudar de mí mismo fue algo que aprendí a hacer hace mucho tiempo —dijo Healer—, tenemos que hacer el antídoto cuanto antes.

Los ponis en la sala escucharon todo el alboroto dentro de la cocina, curiosos, algunos alzaron la cabeza en dirección a ese aroma tan penetrante. Detrás de la nube de vapor, el dúo de Canterlot, ayudados por el cartero, mezclaba medicamento, también machacaba algunas plantas mientras batían y calentaban otras cosas; todo lo más rápido posible.

Pasados unos diez minutos, los tres ponis encargados de la prueba salieron desbocados por la puerta de la cocina. Como pudieron se abrieron paso en la sala llena de terrestres. Glass, con su magia, levantaba un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido transparente.

—¡Tenemos el antídoto! —dijo mientras abría la entrar al cuarto de la pequeña.

—¿Qué? —el Dr. Pill se mostraba confundido—, ¿uno de los reactivos dio positivo?

—El vegetal —mencionó Wind mientras la científica ponía el frasco en medio del cuarto—, al parecer tenemos una oportunidad.

—Gracias Celestia —susurró Summer.

El Dr. Healer, con el hocico, sacó una pequeña jeringa de sus alforjas en el suelo, después, comenzó a llenarla con el preciado antídoto. —Ves, al parecer no soy tan malo —mencionó al tiempo que levantaba la jeringa—, ahora hazte a un lado, debo salvarle la vida a mi paciente.

Red Pill apretó los dientes, después cedió el paso a su colega. Estaba molesto por la actitud de ese doctor, pero también aliviado a causa de su ayuda, a fin de cuentas, en teoría, ambos querían lo mismo.

Cuando un potrillo iba a ser inyectado, por lo general corrían, gritaban o lloraban; eran pequeños, naturalmente un objeto punzante yendo hacia ellos los llenaba de terror. Sin embargo, la pequeña Spring Flower apenas si podía tener los ojos abiertos, ni se diga respecto a estar consciente o tener idea de donde estaba exactamente. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía frío, se sentía mareada y débil. Apenas si notó cuando el Dr. Healer introdujo la aguja en una de sus patitas para luego aplicar el líquido tibio transparente.

—Aguanta mi pequeña —dijo la mamá con voz reconfortante—, ya todo va a estar bien.

El médico retiró la aguja, entonces, Glass tomó la jeringa con su magia y le puso una tapa.

—Funciona —informó el Dr. Pill.

Todos voltearon y vieron al instante como el termómetro en la pata de la pequeña comenzó a marcar menos temperatura.

—El antídoto debe terminar de hacer efecto en unos minutos —comentó Heavy—, aunque no sepamos qué cosa le provocó eso, la medicina ayudará estabilizarla. Apenas la fiebre le baje a parámetros más manejables, la trasladaremos al hospital de Ponyville. Ese pienso es el más cercano de aquí.

—Iré a decirle a mi abuelo —mencionó el joven pegaso—, tal vez ya tiene sus años, pero estoy seguro de que estará más que dispuesto de darle un aventón aéreo a la pequeña.

—Me parece una excelente idea —dijo Glass.

"Gracias"; "No saben lo invaluable que es esto"; "No sé cómo agradecerles", todas esas frases querían salir de la boca de Summer, no obstante, el nudo en su garganta le hacía imposible hablar. Por ello, solo pudo acercarse rápidamente al Dr. Healer y darle un abrazo. Así, sin más.

—Gracias —musitó la madre por fin entre algunas pequeñas lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos cerrados.

—Sabe —dijo el Dr. Healer estoico—, por lo general tengo que pagar por recibir este tipo de atención.

El médico, como todo el mundo imaginaba, no era muy adepto a las muestras de cariño. De hecho, tenía especial rechazo a los abrazos. Summer Leaf no sabía eso, aunque de saberlo, tampoco le hubiera importado; su hija tenía una nueva oportunidad y la felicidad que eso le causaba podía opacar incluso la amargura de Heavy Healer.

Sin embargo, en tan solo segundos, esa enorme felicidad fue reemplazada por un miedo igual de potente. Summer Leaf, aún abrazando al doctor, abrió sus ojos para mostrar unas pupilas diminutas. Ella, debido a un fuerte dolor en su pecho, fue la primera en darse cuenta.

El segundo fue su esposo, Fall Tree, un semental de melena marrón y pelaje café. Él despertó a medianoche de golpe, estaba en un poblado en las montañas, a bastantes horas de ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros en la cama de al lado.

—Algo... algo no está bien —mencionó Fall Tree mientras se sujetaba el pecho—, tengo que ir a casa…

Aquel dolor compartido por ese matrimonio, no era otra cosa más que un presentimiento. El presentimiento de la peor cosa imaginable en la vida de unos padres: perder un hijo.

Tan solo un segundo después del repentino silencio de Summer, el Dr. Healer miró la pequeña Spring Flower inclinar la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba de jadear. Entonces lo supo; la potrilla ya no respiraba.

—¡Bájenla al suelo! —ordenó el médico terrestre al tiempo que salía del abrazo de Summer.

Un aura de magia color verde rodeó el cuerpo de pequeña de inmediato. Se trataba del Dr. Pill, el cual notó que algo no andaba bien momentos después de la orden de su colega.

El unicornio en bata puso con cuidado a la niña al lado de la cama y luego fue hacia ella. —¡No tiene pulso! —dijo para luego comenzar a hacer maniobras de resucitación.

—¿¡Qué le pasa a mi hija!? —repetía Summer desconsolada.

—Wind, aléjala de aquí —ordenó Healer mientras iba corriendo hacia la pequeña en el suelo—. Glass, dame el resucitador.

El joven pegaso obedeció y mantuvo al margen a la madre. Entonces, Glass, desde sus alforjas, le pasó el desfibrilador portátil al doctor con su magia. El objeto era un estuche blanco con dos paletas metálicas especiales para ser sujetadas por un par de cascos.

En cuanto tuvo la máquina al alcance de sus patas, el Dr. Healer giró una perilla en la parte superior del estuche, subió un prendedor y tomó ambas paletas. —¡Atrás! —exclamó.

El Dr. Pill retiró sus cascos de inmediato, entonces, Summer, desde detrás de Wind, vio cómo su pequeña se convulsionó al recibir el fuerte impacto de la electricidad en su pecho. Esa imagen hizo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

—¡Nada! —corroboró Red Pill antes de seguir empujando el pecho de la pequeña con sus cascos.

El Dr. Healer usó el hocico para girar la perilla dos grados más, el sonido de electricidad en las paletas ya era comparable al de las abejas flash.

—¡De nuevo!

El cuerpo de la potrilla volvió a sacudirse tal cual fuera una muñeca. No hubo reacción. Healer giró la perilla una vez más, era el límite. En ese momento nadie habló, no hubo un "ahora", o un "muévete", sino que ambos médicos decidieron ahorrar hasta la última fracción de segundo de forma inconsciente, así que, como una máquina bien programada, en cuanto los cascos de uno se retiraron, los del otro llegaron con la descarga eléctrica final.

El choque de electricidad produjo un fuerte sonido de impacto, el cual, para alivio de todos, fue precedido por los tosidos de la pequeña. ¡Su corazón latía de nuevo!

—Se salvó —anunció Pill bastante agitado.

Los ponis en el cuarto se sentaron en el suelo, esas palabras habían quitado un gran peso sobre los hombros de todos. También, los terrestres curiosos observando la escena desde detrás de la puerta rosa dieron suspiros de alivio.

La pequeña fue puesta de regreso en la cama con la magia del médico unicornio y la madre no tardó en ir a su lado.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Summer—, ¿cómo es que una niña pequeña puede tener un ataque al corazón?

—Se llama sepsis —contestó el Dr. Healer mientras guardaba las paletas—. Es la complicación más grave que puede tener una infección bacteriana; hay sustancias químicas en el torrente sanguíneo de su hija que su cuerpo libera para defenderse de la infección, pero esto tiene consecuencias graves, ya que puede ocasionar fallas en órganos vitales, en este caso fue su corazón.

—No lo entiendo —replicó Wind confuso—, ¿No iba a mejorar con el antídoto?

—Al parecer uno de alto espectro no funcionará —explicó el Dr. Pill—, si los reactivos están en lo correcto y hay una planta involucrada en todo esto, necesitamos saber cuál, o de lo contrario nos será imposible tratar a la pequeña Spring Flower.

—Pero ya revisamos en donde la niña se quedaba totalmente sola —argumentó Glass—, y nada de lo encontrado activó el reactivo.

La lluvia de ideas no se hizo esperar: probar una versión más fuerte del antídoto, arriesgarse para transportar a la pequeña de emergencia a Ponyville, o tal vez extender la búsqueda por todas partes usando al grupo de terrestres en la sala, esas eran algunas de las ideas planteadas. Pero mientras todos platicaban para encontrar una solución, el Dr. Healer fue a sus alforjas en medio del cuarto, quería ver cuántas cosas le quedaban.

«Los antibióticos no funcionan, tampoco los antídotos convencionales», pensó mientras esculcaba entre algunas vendas y frascos con pastillas hasta que, de repente, sintió una brisa fresca en su cuerpo. El viento entraba por las ventanas del cuarto y viajaba hasta su sudor.

Volteó en dirección a la corriente de aire por unos segundos, una reacción natural de cualquiera, entonces ahí fue cuando miró las flores en el suelo de reojo, aquellas que tiró de su florero en la primera crisis del paciente. Ni siquiera él supo porqué al principio, pero pronto el pequeño vistazo cambió a ser un análisis: las flores eran de centro blanco con pétalos curvos de color amarillo; un poco marchistas sí, pero no demasiado, no tenían muchos días de haberse cortado.

—Cuando va a cortar flores —dijo el poni en saco aún viendo las plantas en el suelo—, ¿su hija sale con usted?

—Siempre —contestó Summer con su voz quebrada—, es de sus actividades favoritas.

—¿Cuándo cortaron estas?

La yegua, con su vestido bastante maltrecho por todas las cosas ocurridas esa noche, despegó la vista de su hija por unos instantes y volteó hacia atrás. —La mañana antes de que se enfermera —contestó en cuanto las miró.

—¿Y usted la vigiló todo el tiempo cuando salieron?

—Sí, por supuesto, ella siempre camina a mi lado, si acaso llega a alejarse es uno o dos metros a lo mucho.

—Pues resulta una coincidencia muy interesante, ¿no lo cree?, apenas unas horas después de salir al jardín un poco, su hija pescó la enfermedad.

—Ellas salieron por unas cuantas flores, ¿y eso qué? —replicó el Dr. Pill—. Si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que ahí estuviera la planta responsable de enfermar a la pequeña Spring Flower, ¿por qué la mamá no está enferma también, o nosotros?, todos pasamos por el jardín para entrar a la casa.

—Tal vez porque no entró por medio del aire o contacto con la piel —argumentó el terrestre, luego, volteo a ver la niña aún en la cama—, no olvides que somos ponis, no solo cortamos flores, también las comemos, y más cuando somos potrillos —los ojos azules del Dr. Healer bajaron un poco hasta hacer contacto visual con los de Summer, entonces, dijo:— le volveré a preguntar, ¿cuándo salieron esa vez, hizo algo diferente o la dejó de vigilar aunque sea por unos momentos?

—Simplemente salimos, hacía buen clima, ella estaba feliz de jugar un rato en el patio y entonces…

La yegua de ojos verdes paró de hablar de repente.

—Entonces... —mencionó Glass tratando de encaminarla, sin embargo, era inútil, la dueña de la casa estaba inmersa en un recuerdo muy peculiar:

— _No te alejes demasiado hija, ¿está bien?_

— _Mira mamá, encontré unas lindas mariposas._

—No puede ser —exclamó Summer Leaf abriendo los ojos de par en par—, esa mañana... esa mañana me distraje unos minutos cortando las flores, en cuando las puse en mi alforja alcé la mirada y vi a mi hija más alejada de lo normal. Pero estaba jugando tranquila, incluso me miró con una sonrisa cuando llamé por su nombre. Solo la perdí de vista unos dos minutos máximo, solo eso.

—Al parecer fueron suficientes —aseguró el terrestre de ojos azules—. Su hija está envenenada, y sea lo que sea que fue, debe estar en su jardín.

Solo el Dr. Pell y la madre se quedaron con la pequeña por precaución, todos los demás ponis salieron al jardín de la residencia de inmediato.

—En este patio hay una flor que no debería estar aquí —dijo el Dr. Healer dirigiéndose a la pequeña multitud—, debemos encontrarla o de lo contrario la niña dentro de esa casa morirá. Tiene que tratarse de una planta de buena apariencia y olor, también es muy probable encontrarla con una pequeña mordida en algún lugar. En cuanto vean algo así háganmelo saber de inmediato.

—¡Vamos! —gritó la pequeña multitud antes de ir a peinar la zona.

Estuvieron buscando por todo el lote, flor por flor, detrás de cada árbol frutal o mala hierba. La niña no podía haber ido lejos en el pequeño tiempo fuera de la vista de su madre, pero querían asegurarse de no omitir ningún rincón.

—¡Encontré algo! —gritó un poni a los diez minutos de haber empezado la búsqueda.

Varios terrestres se conglomeraron alrededor del potro de no más de quince años, el cual tenía su casco levantado y una cara sonriente; sentía como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro.

Los silbidos así como gritos atrajeron de inmediato al Heavy Healer y a Shining Glass. Cuando por fin llegaron frente al chico responsable del hallazgo, descubrieron que, tal como la teoría lo decía, había una planta con varias flores azul celeste aún lado del casco del joven terrestre, era muy diferente al resto de tono amarillo a su alrededor.

—Es una Espiliartiscunta —comentó el Dr. Healer mientras iba hacia la pequeña planta, está tenía una de sus tres flores a medio comer—, es también conocida como La Flor de los Débiles.

Con cuidad arrancó las flores por el tallo con el hocico y las dejó en el bolsillo de su saco.

»Es raro encontrarlas tan abajo de las montañas, pero, muy raras veces, los pájaros, luego de comer sus pétalos, pueden llevarse las semillas entre sus plumas y eso hace que el lugar de crecimiento de esta planta sea básicamente aleatorio.

—¿Cómo pudo esa cosa enfermar de tanta gravedad a la pequeña de Summer? —preguntó Glass un tanto extrañada—, después de todo los pájaros la comen y ella apenas si le dio un mordisco.

—La planta es inofensiva para las aves, y con respecto a nosotros en sí no nos enferma, sino que debilita nuestro sistema inmune. En los ponis adultos produce cansancio y un poco de vulnerabilidad a las enfermedades, pero en los niños la cosa es más potente.

»La hija de Summer tiene gripe, pero su sistema de defensa está muy bajo de personal debido al veneno de esta planta, por lo tanto, no puede pelear contra la infección como debería, también esa es la razón por la cual el antídoto tampoco hizo efecto pues también trabaja con el sistema inmune. Lo explica todo.

Wind, quien llegó a tiempo para escuchar la explicación del Dr. Healer, hizo la pregunta que la mayoría de los ponis ahí tenía en la cabeza:

—Entonces, ¿cómo la curamos?

—Quitándole el veneno a sus tropas —comentó el poni de crin mostaza.

El Dr. Healer, Glass y Wind, llegaron al cuarto de la niña enseguida. Apenas entraron las terribles flores azuladas terminaron en el suelo del cuarto tanto a la vista del Dr. Pill como de Summer Leaf.

—No recuerdo haber plantado una flor así —comentó Summer extrañada.

—Es porque no lo hizo —respondió Healer—, pero esto es lo que envenenó a su hija.

Summer puso una expresión preocupada, para luego preguntar esperanzada:

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya podrán curarla?

Siempre cuando Heavy daba la respuesta médica acertada, le gusta pavonearse, presumir de sus habilidades, no obstante, esa vez tenía una cara sería y transmitía una sensación de frialdad la cual Glass hasta la fecha nunca había percibido en él. —Dr. Pill —dijo sin dejar de ver la planta—, tiene el antídoto para la Espiliartiscunta.

—La Flor de los débiles —el unicornio color crema caminó hasta ver las flores a detalle en medio del cuarto—, las probabilidades de que naciera en este jardín hasta florecer son de una en millones... no, no lo tengo. Nunca se me ocurrió que tal cosa era la causa de las complicaciones. Aunque puede que la receta e información de la planta esté en algunos de mis libros.

—Eso imaginé. ¿Alguien tiene un mapa del lugar? —la pregunta del Dr. Healer tomó a la mayoría de los ponis por sorpresa. Al parecer, él sabía algo que los demás no.

Esperaron un poco hasta que uno de los terrestres en la casa hizo entrega de un mapa de la región. Heavy Healer abrió el largo mapa enfrente de todos los del cuarto; el gran trozo de papel grueso tenía las orillas desgastadas así como algunas zonas ya borrosas por el uso, pero aún era de utilidad.

—Estás son los lugares donde crece la flor necesaria para el antídoto.

Los ponis presentes ponían mucha atención mientras el médico en saco marcaba con crayón varios puntos en el mapa, aunque la señora Summer siempre tenía un ojo sobre su hija a su lado. La pequeña aún respiraba a aprisa, y el termómetro volvía a bailar en los cuarenta grados otra vez.

—Todas son montañas —pensó Wind en voz alta luego de examinar las marcas.

—Así es —se apresuró a reafirmar el Dr. Healer—, la Fartilisarium solo crece en lo alto de las montañas. Ese es un grave problema debido a la…

—Debido a la distancia —completó el Dr. Pill—, todas las locaciones están muy lejos, como a ocho o diez horas corriendo a toda prisa y escalando como profesionales. Pero a Spring Flower solo le quedan unas 6 horas, más o menos hasta el amanecer —el unicornio color crema tenía la mentalidad de siempre ser honesto con los pacientes así como con sus familiares, de forma respetuosa claro está. Sin embargo, en esta situación hasta él pensó un poco antes de decir sus últimas palabras—, lo siento mucho, no tendremos el antídoto a tiempo.

Por unos segundos nadie habló en ese cuarto. Todos habían comprendido el significado de esa última frase, básicamente una sentencia de muerte.

—No —dijo por fin dijo Summer tomando a su hija de un casco—, eso no puede pasar. Wind, tu abuelo, tu abuelo puede ir volando —sus palabras se quebraban más a cada segundo—, el seguro llegaría más rápido.

—Wind tardaría una hora mínimo en llegar a su pueblo —explicó Healer—, y con la edad de ese anciano hacer el viaje en menos de cinco horas le sería imposible.

—¿Y si usan magia para teletransportarse? —la yegua con el elegante vestido comenzó a derramar lágrimas al lado de su pequeña.

—Lo siento —respondió Glass cabizbaja—, mis habilidades en magia de teletransportación son muy básicas. Solo puedo hacer cosas como cambiarme de lugares con otro poni cerca, llegar hasta allá de una sola vez me sería imposible, y pienso que también le sería imposible a la mayoría de los unicornios.

Red Pill únicamente pudo desviar la mirada. Las palabras de la científica eran verdad, solo un alicornio usando mucho poder o algún genio de los hechizos con el pergamino adecuado podría ir y venir con teletransportación de un lugar tan lejano.

—Mi pequeña —exclamó Summer mientras ponía con delicadeza un casco sobre la crin de su hija—, yo, yo lo siento tanto...

La mamá estaba devastada, el amor de su vida se iba frente a ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y ni siquiera fue por un grave accidente o por una terrible en enfermedad fuera de su control. Fue por algo tan simple como haber salido una tarde a llenar un jarrón de flores.

Sin embargo, tal vez había una esperanza.

—Yo sé un método para tener el antídoto —dijo el Dr. Healer sin más, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Summer Leaf de inmediato, el tono de su voz saliéndole del nudo de la garganta era pura desesperación.

—Lo siento señora —contestó el poni en saco —, pero quiero platicar esto con mis colegas a solas, a fin de cuentas es algo que pone en riesgo la integridad física de un poni.

—No tienen nada que discutir —afirmó Summer de pie frente a la cama—, haré lo que sea. Sin importar el precio.

—No depende de usted, depende de Wind.

Sin duda alguna la última frase del Dr. Healer fue algo totalmente inesperado para todos. Más aún para el joven cartero, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa sino poner una cara de intriga.

«Yo, ¿qué podría hacer?»

Lo más rápido posible, Healer, Pill, Glass y Wind pasaron a otro cuarto, uno al lado del de la pequeña potrilla. Así, si ocurría otra complicación, podrían regresar en segundos.

Entonces, a puerta cerrada, entre algunos libreros y un gran escritorio, la conversación inició.

—Bien Healer —increpó el Dr. Pill—, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Tengo un método cien por ciento efectivo de ir por el antídoto. Solo que tengo una condición, y si está no es cumplida no diré nada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡No seas ridíc…

—Shhh esta es plática es para ponis útiles y doctores no idiotas.

—Deja de bromear —replicó Glass bastante seria—, y dinos cómo cura a esa niña.

—¡Oh!, por supuesto que lo haré —replicó Healer—, en cuanto New Wind firme el consentimiento para poder cortarte el ala.

Esa aseveración del médico cayó como balde de agua fría en la conversación.

—¿¡Qué!? —Wind que hasta ese momento estaba callado no puedo evitar exaltarse—, ¿¡está demente!? Estamos hablando de la vida de alguien.

—Y es por eso por lo que aceptaras, o de lo contrario me gustará ver cómo le explicarás a la señora Summer como prefieres tu ala inservible a la vida de su pequeña... emm…

—Spring Flower —completó Glass—, ¿ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre de la niña?

Red Pill dio un paso al frente y severo, dijo:

—Dr. Healer, usted hizo un juramento ponicrático cuando se graduó de la academia. Lo más sagrado de ese juramento es siempre preservar la vida.

—Yo lo hice con los cascos cruzados.

—¡Doctor Heavy Healer! —gritó Glass llena de ira—, te lo advierto. —Un resplandor tan ámbar como sus ojos iluminó su cuerno, acto seguido, un papel apareció frente a ella: el pergamino tenía la escritura brillando de varios colores y una pequeña pero intensa llama serpenteaba debajo de toda la inscripción.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Wind dando un paso atrás.

—Es un hechizo especial que me dio Celestia, si lo activo, este idiota se va de aquí y aparece directo en una prisión de Canterlot con sus cargos restituidos. Voy muy en serio esta vez doctor, denos el método o lo activo.

—Claro, mándame de regreso a Canterlot en este mismo instante y con seguridad habrás matado a esa niña.

—Solo estás alardeando —argumentó Wind—, no dejarás morir a la niña, nadie puede ser tan cruel.

El Dr. Healer puso una sonrisa algo espeluznante, y alzando la cabeza respondió:

—Sabes, lo que me hizo ir a prisión y perder la licencia fue matar a un paciente.

Wind sintió un escalofrío al ver el desdén con el cual ese poni podía decir algo tan grave. ¿No sentía remordimiento?

—Así que lo rumores eran cientos —mencionó Red Pill—, el doctor que se hizo asesino. No fue un error médico, no fue eutanasia, fue un vil asesinato a sangre fría.

—Así es —contestó el doctor sin quitar su sonrisa—, activamente acabé con ese poni en su camilla. Así que ahora saben que mi aprecio por la vida es comparable al de ustedes por mí en estos momentos...

El doctor se acercó a Wind, tomó la forma de consentimiento desde dentro de su saco y la puso enfrente de él.

—...ahorrémonos todo este teatro y firma.

Wind estaba perplejo. En toda su vida no había conocido a un poni más despreciable. Pero ahora, ese poni despreciable era el único capaz de hacer algo por esa niña.

Vida o muerte, la decisión estaba en sus cascos.

.

.

El Dr. Healer ha hecho un movimiento inesperado, uno cruel e inhumano (en el sentido de humanidad no en el sentido de especie) según sus colegas. ¿Cómo terminará esto? ¡Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo!

Dato curioso:

¿Los ponis matan moscas?, es una duda que pregunte en los servidores de discord que frecuento, ya que, aunque parezca una nimiedad, la escena donde hacian la prueva de los insectos iba a ser un poco más... ¿gacha?, básicamente iban a echar varias criaturas vivas a un líquido hirviendo, así que decidí modificarla para que no pareciera tan cruel y aclarar que los insectos terminaron vivos luego de la prueba sin que se notara tanto que la escena fue modificada, espero haberlo hecho bien XD

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**El sueño**

Summer Leaf, en definitiva, estaba viviendo un calvario esa noche. Pero, si de alguna forma, le pudiéramos preguntar a su versión del futuro cuál fue la peor parte de toda la velada, sin duda respondería que fue cuando el Dr. Healer se llevó a todos los ponis del cuarto de su pequeña.

En aquellos momentos, solo los respiros forzados de la potrilla hacían eco en el cuarto, mientras, al lado de la cama rosada, la dueña de la casa, impaciente por la tortuosa espera, únicamente podía cambiar la toalla húmeda en la frente de su hija y limpiarle el sudor de cuando en cuando.

Para la madre, lo más abrumador de esa situación era la incertidumbre: ¿acaso llegarían a una solución o, por el contrario, confirmarían la horrible sentencia de muerte dada por el Dr. Pill?, no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta junto a ni siquiera poder entender los gritos de la acalorada discusión en la habitación de alado la carcomía por dentro.

De un momento a otro por fin escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. Desde su perspectiva había esperado una eternidad, sin embargo, en realidad solo fueron unos quince minutos.

—¿Wind? —preguntó la yegua con una expresión de duda—, ¿dónde están los demás?

—El Dr. Pill dijo que iría a investigar si había alguna alternativa para aliviar la condición de su hija —respondió el cartero entrando con calma al cuarto—, los demás esperan afuera.

—Y ¿qué pasó? —increpó Summer ansiosa—, ¿podrán ir a por la flor antídoto?

Wind no respondió nada de buenas a primeras, en lugar de eso caminó hasta el mapa en suelo del cuarto y lo acercó a la madre. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban una serenidad inusual en él. —Necesito saber cuál es el lugar con mayor probabilidad de tener la flor —comentó—, y según sé, usted conoce mucho de las zonas florales en las montañas.

El joven cartero tenía razón, esa yegua de pelaje carmín gustaba de las flores decorativas y de los lindos paisajes, por ello, antes de ser ama de casa, exploraba mucho las montañas. —Aquí —dijo enseguida al tiempo que apuntaba con su casco a un cerro bastante retirado de Greendale—, la cima de esta montaña es plana y llena de diversas plantas, le dicen el Jardín aéreo. Definitivamente es el lugar con la mayor probabilidad.

—Entendido —contestó Wind asintiendo con la cabeza.

De repente, escandalosos tosidos de la niña hicieron voltear a los dos ponis de forma abrupta, por fortuna el repentino ataque no pasó a mayores.

—Si tendrán el antídoto a tiempo, ¿verdad? —exclamó Summer mirando a Wind con gran tristeza. En su mente, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar un "sí" como respuesta, pues no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo ni tampoco la fuerza para escuchar un "no".

—¡Se lo prometo! —aseguró Wind para alivio de la elegante yegua—, ¡obtendremos el antídoto! Por favor, espere aquí hasta entonces.

En ese momento Summer lo notó, había algo diferente en New Wind, pero ¿qué? ¿Su mirada, rostro, tono de hablar?, no, era el mismo joven cartero de siempre, pero con algo más, un agregado en su esencia que hacía sonar sus palabras como la más absoluta verdad.

—Gracias —respondió la dueña de la casa de forma enérgica. La esperanza había vuelto a ella.

Wind le correspondió las palabras con una sonrisa, después, tomó el mapa con el hocico y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del cuarto. Curiosamente, detrás de sí, iba dejando un pequeño rastro de gotas, cosa la cual Summer notó hasta que el pegaso ya había dejado el cuarto.

De regreso en la sala, el Dr. Healer lo recibió con una expresión traviesa, luego preguntó: —¿Tienes la ubicación?

—Una montaña a unas 14 horas de trote —contestó el joven cartero tan frío como hielo. Todos los ponis en la sala notaron la tensión entre esos dos al instante.

—¡Uy!, qué rudo —exclamó el terrestre con obvio sarcasmo—. Glass, asegúrate de traerme la planta correcta, sería una pena que esos meses se redujeran en vano.

La unicornio de crin color pastel con plateado no contestó, sino, tal cual una adolescente, giró la cabeza con desprecio y caminó hacia el pegaso; su lenguaje corporal era bastante claro: "¡estoy furiosa contigo ahora!".

—No te preocupes Wind —comentó Glass mientras le daba la espalda al médico—, memoricé todas las características de la flor, confía en mí.

—Como quieran —externó el terrestre en saco restándole importancia a la actitud cortante de ambos—. Yo aquí haré todo lo posible para evitar que la niña muera. Pero aún así dense prisa, no aseguro nada.

Los nuevos integrantes del club "despreciamos al ", trotaron por la sala llena de terrestres hasta salir al jardín. Ya afuera, Glass sostuvo el mapa con su magia y miró el destino indicado por Wind.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —argumentó la científica—, en serio parece estar bastante lejos, podría ser un viaje muy extenuante o podríamos incluso perdernos.

—He vivido aquí por muchos años, no creo perderme. Aparte, tú eres bastante ligera, podría cargarte todo el día si quisiera. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de esto.

«Espero que me haya dicho ligera por delgada y no por bajita», pensó Glass en medio de un largo suspiro, luego, por medio de un hechizo de levitación subió arriba del lomo del pegaso.

La científica ya había montado a Wind con anterioridad, pasó cuando se quedó sin aliento a media carrera desde Littleclouds hasta Greendale. Sin embargo, esta vez la cosa era un poco diferente: ella no estaba sin aliento como en aquella otra ocasión, ni tampoco exaltada, sino descansada, y además, aunque sonara contradictorio, el corazón le latía rápido a causa de la adrenalina.

Ella lo sabía, esto no iba a ser una simple carrera por la pradera.

—Agárrate fuerte —aconsejó Wind—, no me voy a contener.

La unicornio siguió el consejo, con sus patas delanteras abrazó al pegaso de la parte baja del cuello.

— _Es un cínico manipulador —reclamó Wind en aquella ocasión con toda la intención de insultar al terrestre amarillo frente a él._

— _Dime algo que no sepa —contestó el Dr. Healer al tiempo que le señalaba la forma de consentimiento en el pequeño espacio entre los dos._

 _Glass estaba sin palabras, la situación lo había tomado por sorpresa._

 _No obstante, el Dr. Pill tenía su opinión bastante clara. —No sé que haya entre ustedes, pero yo no voy a participar de esta barbaridad —dijo indignado—, iré al cuarto donde tengo mis libros, veré si en ellos puedo encontrar una forma alternativa para tratar a la niña. ¡Adiós!_

 _En cuanto el unicornio en su bata blanca dejó el cuarto azotando la puerta, el joven cartero relajó los hombros y con una expresión derrotada, dijo:_

— _Está bien, usted gana._

— _¿Ves? No era tan difícil._

 _Al lado del pergamino en el suelo, el Dr. Healer hizo rodar un bolígrafo. El pequeño artilugio giró hasta chocar con un casco del pegaso azul, era casi como si ese golpecito fuera el último empujón para hacerlo firmar._

 _Tras pensarlo unos segundos más, por fin tomó el bolígrafo con los dientes, agachó el cuello y rayoneó su nombre en la línea al final de todas esas letras. Le acababa de dar el control total al médico con respecto a su ala. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba para Wind: firmar y permitir eran cosas diferentes, ese garabato se trataba de una mera formalidad, en cambio, para "permitir" la operación, él debía tener la voluntad de hacerlo, de presentarse en la sala para la cirugía y dejar entrar a la anestesia por su torrente sanguíneo; todas cosas las cuales Wind jamás haría, ni aun firmando todos los papeles del mundo. Por ello decidió acceder sin preocuparse, a fin de cuentas no perdía nada._

 _Sin saber pensó como el doctor quería._

— _Bueno ya está —dijo el pegaso escupiendo el lapicero tal cual fuera una zanahoria podrida—, ahora hable, ¿cómo va..._

 _Un ruido agudo interrumpió a Wind de golpe, era un estruendo cristalino y líquido: un frasco con una poción azul había sido reventado por encima del lado derecho de su lomo._

 _Pasó en un instante, pero Glass lo vio todo. En cuanto el cartero había escupido el bolígrafo, el Dr. Healer tomó el envase con el hocico de un bolsillo secreto en la parte baja de su saco, lo lanzó y, usando su casco vendado, lo reventó en el aire. Fue rápido y en extremo preciso._

 _Los vidrios volaron en dirección contraria al brillante líquido azul yendo hacia Wind, fue como si le hubieran arrancado el cristal a la poción cual vieja prenda de vestir. Hacer eso era todo menos fácil, se trataba de un método para poder colocar ciertos medicamentos sobre la piel a grandes velocidades en momentos de crisis; técnicas de medicina militar._

— _¿¡Qué tengo encima!? —increpó el joven pegaso al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás._

— _No te envenené si eso piensas —un poco de la poción azul destilaba de la venda del médico—, hice algo un poco más interesante. Felicidades, ahora puedes volar._

— _¿¡Qué!? —vociferó Glass anonada._

 _Wind miró su lomo incrédulo y luego, argumentó:_

— _Pero eso es imposible, decenas de médicos me lo dijeron. No hay forma de que solo con eso..._

— _Si no me crees inténtalo —animó el terrestre—, levanta el ala más allá de tu cicatriz._

 _El joven pegaso alzó su ala mala poco a poco, tenía mucho miedo, a fin de cuentas, cada intento anterior por superar esa marca en su piel le causó un dolor insoportable. Cuando llegó a medio camino, sintió un vuelco en su corazón al no percibir dolor alguno, e inmensa fue su sorpresa después de poder levantarla por completo sin problemas._

Ahora, en su segunda vez, estando rodeado por flores amarillas y con la científica sobre su lomo alzó las alas de golpe, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces despegó como un cohete del suelo.

—¡Soy muy joven para morir! —gritó la unicornio, sentía el estómago en los flancos.

Lo practicó cientos de veces, saltando en los árboles, entrenando sus alas a pesar de no poder usarlas del todo. En la mente de New Wind, volar por primera vez fue un examen para el cual estudió su vida entera y lo estaba pasando con honores.

Todo era como siempre soñó: el viento golpeando en su cara así como rodeando todo su ser, la libertad de estirar sus cascos, la increíble sensación de flotar a donde él quisiera. El cielo sin límites estaba solo para él esa noche.

—¡Volar es creíble! —exclamó para sí a la vez que atravesaba una enorme nube bajó la luz de la luna llena. Glass por su parte, sujeta como una garrapata al cuerpo del pegaso, hacía lo posible por no devolver la cena.

— _Tus músculos en teoría deberían permitirte volar —explicó el Dr. Healer al ver cómo Wind levantó su ala derecha por primera vez—, no obstante, el dolor no te deja ni aletear una vez. Eso nos lleva a la poción derramada en tu lomo, es un potente anestésico, en otras palabras: un bloqueador de dolor. Por lo tanto, ahora puedes usar tus alas para volar. No creo necesitar explicar más de cómo obtendremos la flor antídoto, ¿verdad?_

 _Wind, aún sin poder creerlo, aleteó con su ala derecha liberando una ráfaga de aire. —¡Es impresionante! —exclamó emocionado—, ¿cómo es que ningún doctor me dijo esto antes? —iba a volver a levantar su ala mala una vez más, no obstante, una extraña presión la retuvo._

 _En cuanto el joven cartero volteó, notó el casco de Glass manteniendo abajo su extremidad emplumada._

— _Ellos debieron haberlo ocultado por una buena razón —comentó la científica con voz seria—, no hay forma de que hacer algo como eso no tenga consecuencias._

— _Hahaha, me atrapaste pequeña —dijo Healer—, tienes razón. Tu cuerpo, cartero, manda dolor por una buena razón: mover tus músculos comprometidos de esa forma los daña bastante. Por ejemplo, esa aleteada debió acortar el tiempo de vida de tu ala como unas nueve horas más o menos._

 _De repente la unicornio no necesitó retener más el ala, pues está se quedó abajo por su cuenta._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo de uso útil me quitará ir por el antídoto? —preguntó el joven pegaso con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

— _Meses... de media como entre 9 o 10, pero, ¡eh!, tú tienes la última palabra sobre esta opción. Aunque, por cierto, un pequeño detalle, si decides hacer el viaje, una vez pasé el efecto de la anestesia sentirás un dolor indescriptible._

 _¡Más dolor!, siempre se trataba de dolor. Al principio era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, luego, las consecuencias, irónicamente, pusieron a Wind de regreso en la tierra; todo tenía un precio y esto no escapaba a esa regla. A pesar de ello, aceptó casi enseguida. Para él, sacrificar su físico era un pequeño precio a pagar por salvar la vida de la pequeña._

 _Aparte, muy en el fondo, también deseaba saber, aunque fuera una vez, que se sentía ser un pegaso como todos los demás._

—¡No te balancees tanto, Wind! —suplicó Glass sujeta firmemente al cuerpo del pegaso—, ¡siento que me voy a desmayar!

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —contestó el cartero, por un segundo había olvidado a su pasajera. De inmediato bajó su ritmo de vuelo, aunque aún iba a gran velocidad era más soportable para la científica.

—¡Esa es la Montaña de las tres mulas! —informó Glass mirando el mapa. El viento sacudía el pedazo de papel, no obstante, la magia de la unicornio blanca lo mantenía firme.

El joven pegaso agachó la mirada a la luz de la luna llena, el enorme cerro con forma de una hogaza de pan parecía un enorme bulto de colores oscuros.

—¡Aún no vamos ni a medio camino! —dijo Wind preocupado.

—¡Mantén el ritmo, pero no seas tan exigente contigo, es tu primera vez después de todo!

—A la orden capitana.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar hasta el Jardín aéreo?, ninguno de los dos llevaba reloj, o forma fiel alguna de calcular el tiempo, pero la sensación estresante de percibir los minutos pasar les decía que el viaje no era corto. Aunque, de forma admirable, el joven pegaso mantuvo el ritmo de vuelo durante todo el trayecto sin bajarlo ni una sola vez.

—¡Ahí está! —anunció Glass apuntando hacia abajo con un casco.

Wind miró en la dirección indicada por su compañera, y al instante vio la peculiar meseta llana a la distancia. Entonces, comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

Descendió con gracia hasta por fin poner los cascos sobre el extenso campo de flores. La vista ofrecida por todas esas plantas aromáticas en las alturas y hierbas medicinales, bañadas por la luz plateada de la luna, ciertamente era algo tan impresionante como hermoso. Por desgracia no había tiempo para deleitarse con la vista en esta ocasión.

—Yo por la izquierda, tú por la derecha —indicó Glass—, si encuentras una flor con los pétalos naranjas y rayas verdes me avisas de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos ponis comenzaron a caminar con la cabeza agachada por el Jardín aéreo, como si fueran sabuesos rastreando algo. La científica alumbraba con la magia de su cuerno, mientras Wind, si bien estaba cansado, trataba de abarcar el mayor terreno posible.

Hubo varias falsas alarmas, tropezadas con piedras y encuentros desagradables con bichos ponzoñosos (estos últimos de especial desagrado para Glass). Sin embargo, pasado poco más de media hora, dieron con el objetivo.

—¡Eureka! —gritó Glass emocionada—, ¡Wind la encontré!

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó joven pegaso, luego, usó sus alas para volar hacia ella.

—Vamos, necesitamos darnos prisa.

La flor, gracias a la magia de la científica, flotaba dentro de un pequeño campo de fuerza frente al pegaso de plumas azul rey. Era de pétalos naranjas largos y ondulados, en ellos, tal como la descripción decía, algunas rayas verdes serpenteaban sobre el anaranjado brillante hasta llegar a un centro dorado.

—¿Estás segura de que es la planta correcta? —preguntó Wind por mera formalidad.

—Segurísima.

—Entonces sube, nos vamos de aquí.

Cuando el joven cartero le dio la espalda, la científica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Ella no se había puesto a pensar hasta ese momento que en su ciudad natal, una propuesta como esa, hecha por un joven y, lo que sea de cada quien, bien parecido pegaso como Wind se podía considerar como un intento de conquista. No eran pocas las unicornios de Canterlot, con la fantasía de ser invitadas por uno de esos altos y guapos pegasos de la guardia real, a dar un paseo romántico por encima del castillo en un naranja atardecer.

No obstante, Glass no tenía ni una pizca de ese decoro de damisela elegante; eso quedó bien demostrado cuando, como si fuera una costumbre, levitó con su magia y cayó como peso muerto encima de Wind. El movimiento fue más propio de un costal de manzanas que de una recatada dama de la capital.

Apenas el joven pegaso sintió el poco peso sobre sí, salió disparado. Llegaron más allá de la mitad del camino sin mayores complicaciones. Varios minutos después pudieron notar la Montaña de las tres mulas a la distancia, ya faltaba poco tiempo para llevar la salvación a la casa de Summer Leaf en forma de una peculiar flor.

Fue aquí donde la princesa de la noche, usando su poder mágico, comenzó a bajar poco a poco su correspondiente astro. Pronto la luz del sol dominaría el firmamento.

«Solo tiene hasta el amanecer más o menos», ese recuerdo golpeó la mente de los dos ponis como si fuera un rayo.

Wind, de inmediato, alzó la vista hasta hacer contacto visual con su pasajera.

—Acelera a fondo —dijo Glass, para después sujetarse con fuerza al joven pegaso—, no dejaré de cubrir a la planta con mi magia pasé lo que pasé.

Mantener ese hechizo de protección por tanto tiempo, aunque fuera básico, ya estaba generándole un dolor de cabeza a la unicornio. Aun así mantuvo su palabra y resguardó a la flor en la recta final, ese último tramo donde Wind dio todo de sí para llegar lo más rápido posible a la residencia de Summer.

Aterrizaron de forma brusca sobre las flores amarillas del jardín.

Wind, sudando y sin aliento, se sentó en el suelo. —Corre —dijo entre respiros—, yo me quedaré aquí un poco.

La científica asintió para después bajarse del lomo del joven pegaso y correr hacia la enorme casa con la flor aún en su campo de energía. Apenas entró a la casa, Wind cayó al suelo. Estaba fulminado, aunque no sintiera nada en la parte derecha de su lomo, la parte izquierda le hormigueaba, parecía como si le fuera a dar un calambre en cualquier momento.

Pasaron varios minutos, su respiración volvió a la normalidad mientras la luna desaparecía en el horizonte. Al momento de que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban Equestria, el joven cartero pudo ponerse de pie y caminar paso a paso hacia la casa.

Para su sorpresa, antes de tocar la perilla de la puesta, está se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Glass con una expresión avergonzada y triste, parecía estar reteniendo lágrimas.

—¿Todo salió bien? —preguntó Wind preocupado.

—Yo... —titubeó la unicornio de crin rosa pastel—, yo... yo lo siento, lo siento mucho, todo nuestro esfuerzo fue... fue en vano.

—¡No es posible! —replicó el pegaso sintiendo un terrible escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Sin escuchar más palabras, entró a toda prisa a la casa. En su mente, se preparaba para lo peor.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Metal Ligero**  
 **Capítulo 14 - La realidad**

Los padres de Wind fueron grandes héroes, y Celestia se aseguró de que así fueran recordados. Había un vitral en la sala del palacio real para conmemorarlos, sumado a eso, un memorial fungía como su tumba en el cementerio de Canterlot.

"Blue Flash y Fire Heart, héroes de Equestria" decía la placa en medio de estatuas representativas de ambos pegasos.

El joven cartero siempre guardó esa imagen de sus padres al crecer, y uno de sus grandes deseos era ser como ellos: valientes, heroicos, siempre dispuestos a ayudar cuando estaba en sus manos; sin duda alguna un buen modelo a seguir.

Pero ¿qué pasaba cuando los héroes fallaban, cuando no llegaban a tiempo, cuando la historia no era un cuento de hadas con final feliz? Muchos pensarían en los afectados, esos pobres que no pudieron ser rescatados, ayudados, o por lo menos consolados.

No obstante, pocos pensarían en los sentimientos del héroe.

«Lo prometí y ella creyó en mí», pensó el joven pegaso mientras corría por la sala. No le importaba estar fatigado por su largo viaje de hace apenas minutos, o chocar de forma ocasional con algún que otro poni terrestre, debía llegar al cuarto de la pequeña cuanto antes. Pediría perdón desde el fondo de su corazón apenas entrar, pues sabía cuán doloroso se sentía perder a alguien tan especial y, por supuesto, había mirado como su abuelo enfrentó la pérdida de un hijo de primera mano; era un triste y largo proceso.

Abrió la puerta. Entonces, antes de poder hacer algo más, recibió un gran abrazo de Summer Leaf. Ella estaba llorando.

—Quisiera... quisiera pedirle perdón, di lo mejor, en serio.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo la dueña de la casa, no escuchó ninguna palabra del pegaso—, sin ustedes no sé qué hubiera hecho.

—¿Eh?

Wind no encontró una atmósfera deprimente, sino todo lo contrario: lo abrazaban con cariño y felicidad. Las lágrimas bajaban a los lados de una sonrisa.

—Con permiso —dijo el Dr. Pill detrás del confundido pegaso—, inyectaré el antídoto a la pequeña. —Traía una jeringa recién preparada, con un líquido dentro color verde.

Summer Leaf y Wind le cedieron el paso de inmediato, entonces fue directo a la pequeña. No tenía prisa, esto ya no parecía una emergencia entre la vida y la muerte, sino una casual visita al médico.

—Entonces, ¿todo salió bien? —preguntó el pegaso.

—Lo sabremos cuando aplique esto a la paciente —respondió el unicornio en bata.

La pequeña Spring Flower aún parecía algo débil, pero no era ni por asomo parecido al estado que Wind recordaba. La dosis de antídoto fue puesta con facilidad en uno de sus pequeñas patas, entonces, casi como si fuera algo mágico, el termómetro a pocos centímetros de la aguja comenzó a descender. Pronto llegó a los 37 grados.

—Funciona —confirmó el médico—. Su hija se pondrá bien.

Al escuchar esa maravillosa noticia, un gran peso dejó la espalda de Wind. Summer, por su parte, no pudo contener su felicidad y de inmediato corrió a la salida del cuarto. —¡Funcionó! —gritó a los pocos segundos de salir.

Una gran ovación de los ponis terrestres en la sala se escuchó luego de la noticia, todos celebraban el gran logro: esa mañana una vida había sido salvada.

—Bien hecho muchacho —comentó Pill acercándose al joven cartero.

—No lo entiendo, Glass estaba triste, dijo que todo fue en vano.

—Oh, eso debió ser culpa mía. Y tarde o temprano te enterarás tú también así que mejor te lo digo de una vez, todo su viaje fue por una mentira del Dr. Healer.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó el pegaso—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—En uno de mis libros encontré un artículo sobre La Flor de los débiles, ahí decía algo muy interesante sobre la planta: ciertamente la Fartilisarium es su antídoto conocido, pero también es posible elaborar otro antídoto de baja potencia cociendo el tallo de la flor junto a sus pétalos. Aunque no bastaría para curar a la niña, si la alejaría del peligro mortal. —El unicornio frunció los labios—. Chico, con la muestra que teníamos, se logró hacer suficiente antídoto como para mantener a salvo a la niña por dos días.

—¿Y el Dr. Healer sabía eso? —la ira reprimida era bastante evidente en las palabras de Wind.

—Cuando se lo dije enfrente de Summer, el desgraciado se encogió de hombros y dijo no recordar ese detalle. Incluso me felicitó por descubrirlo. ¡A otro poni con esa manzana! Será un idiota, pero ese médico tiene un doctorado en enfermedades infecciosas. Podría apostar mi cutie mark a que sí lo sabía.

Un golpe seco de los cascos del pegaso contra la madera del suelo, fue la respuesta a ese último comentario de Pill. Estaba furioso, no podía creerlo, todo fue una treta para hacerlo firmar el documento y derramarle esa poción.

—¿¡Dónde está!? —aunque el grito de Wind fue ahogado por el mar de pláticas fuera del cuarto, sus ojos parecían dos llamas ardiendo.

El unicornio de Canterlot dio un suspiro, negaba con la cabeza como quien reconoce los problemas enfrente. —Ya no está en Greendale —dijo con voz calmada—. Tomó camino rumbo a Littlecluds un poco antes del amanecer, "mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, despues pasaré por el pago", dijo, luego, se fue por la puerta del frente.

—Aún lo puedo alcanzar —argumentó el pegaso levantando sus alas—. ¡Le daré una lección que nunca olvidará!

El Dr. Pill caminó hasta estar a medio camino entre la cama y el pegaso furioso. Entonces, con la mirada fija en la pequeña plácidamente mencionó:

—Esto solo te lo dije por puro amor a la verdad. Personalmente no me interesa fastidiar al Dr. Healer. Incluso, aunque me cueste admitirlo, le estoy agradecido, porque sin él aquí, esta historia hubiera acabado diferente. Haz lo que quieras, pero piensa en eso por favor, anoche, él salvó una vida.

El joven pegaso no dijo nada más, simplemente salió por la puerta. Furioso, fue recibido por una multitud agradecida por su gran esfuerzo. Aún sin ser una emergencia, su viaje había sido una hazaña admirada por los habitantes de Greendale. Eso apaciguó su coraje un poco. Correspondió las gracias y caminó rumbo a la puerta de salida.

—¿Te irás tú también? —preguntó Summer decepcionada—. Si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar en mi casa, no has dormido nada. También, luego haré un gran banquete para ustedes, después de todos son mis héroes. Les debo mucho a ti, a la pequeña Glass y por supuesto el Dr. Healer.

Apenas escuchó el nombre de ese poni terrestre, el pegaso sintió indignación. Cómo podían hablar de él de esa forma, como si fuera una especie de buena persona.—Ese doctor —mencionó con voz seria—, es solo un gran...

Alguien interrumpió la frase abriendo la puerta de la casa tal cual quisiera arrancarla. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Tree Fall, respiraba aprisa y tenía el pelaje bañado en sudor.

—Me he encontrado con los mensajeros de camino acá —dijo entre respiros—. ¿¡Cómo está mi hija!?

—Ya le han dado la medicina —dijo la poni anciana del grupo—, se pondrá bien.

El semental de melena marrón y pelaje café volteó a ver a su esposa en medio del grupo. Ella le asintió con una gran sonrisa, entonces pudo relajar los hombros. Ahora sabía que todo estaba bien.

—¡Despertó! —anunció el Dr. Pill desde el cuarto de la pequeña.

Todos los ponis en la sala se emocionaron todavía más, aunque ninguno como la pareja de terrestres. Wind no pudo evitar contagiarse de la felicidad en la sala. Esto parecía ser una celebración para todos excepto él, fue ahí cuando las palabras del doctor de Canterlot le vinieron a la mente: «anoche, él salvó una vida». Tenía que admitirlo, su actitud molesta no estaba bien del todo, a fin de cuentas ¿no era mucho mejor salvar la vida de la niña a recibir una burda mentira? Sin decir una palabra más, aprovechó como todos iban hacia al cuarto de la pequeña para salir de la sala sin ser notado.

Afuera, Glass esperaba sentada en el camino de piedra del jardín. —Perdón —le dijo con las orejas caídas—, yo no sabía nada, en serio.

—Te creo —contestó Wind pasando por a lado de la científica—, pero quiero escucharlo de él.

—No te preocupes, apenas lo encuentre lo obligaré a pedirte perdón, lo que hizo fue muy cruel.

—No quiero una disculpa.

La unicornio inclinó la cabeza confundida y luego, preguntó:

—¿Entonces qué quieres escuchar de él?

—Quiero saber por qué lo hizo —en cuanto dijo eso alzó las alas y despegó a gran velocidad. Su objetivo era claro: alcanzar al Dr. Healer.

¿Qué pasaba cuando los héroes descubrían que en realidad nunca fueron héroes, que toda su aventura y todo su esfuerzo fueron una mentira? Ciertamente, una gran decepción llegaba a sus corazones, grande y amarga.

…

El Dr. Healer caminaba por el sendero de tierra. Tras un largo bostezo decidió desviarse para descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sentado en el césped y recargado en el tronco, desabrochó su saco así como su camisa revelando algunas cicatrices en su pecho así como un parche grisáceo un poco por debajo del cuello.

Con los ojos entreabiertos y la respiración agitada, arrancó el parche con el hocico, entonces, tomó otro de dentro del bolso interno de su saco y lo presionó con fuerza en el lugar del anterior. Este a diferencia del que se había quitado era de un color negro azabache.

A lo segundos, el terrestre de color amarillo abrió los ojos con fuerza para después suspirar aliviado; el parche le permitiría estar despierto por al menos otras doce horas. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano debía permitirle a su cuerpo descansar, o de lo contrario, habría consecuencias tanto para su corazón como su salud en general, eso lo sabía de sobra.

Apenas terminó de abrocharse otra vez el saco, Wind aterrizó a unos metros del él.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el Dr. Healer—, veo que disfrutas de tus últimas horas de vuelo.

—¿¡Por qué!? —increpó el joven pegaso—, ¿¡por qué me mintió!?

Wind caminó desde el surco que había hecho en el suelo hasta estar frente al Dr. Healer debajo del árbol.

—El chismoso de Pill ya te lo dijo, ¿eh? No me quiero imaginar el sermón de Glass cuando regrese al cuarto de la posada.

—Responda.

—Honestamente, pegaso, mi plan era mantener en secreto la solución para siempre. O hasta que fuera indispensable, sin embargo, ese molesto doctor de Canterlot vino a arruinarlo todo.

Las respuestas tan despreocupadas y cínicas de Heavy, volvieron a avivar el enojo de Wind. Entonces, dando un pisotón, el chico reclamó:

—No tenía derecho a hacer nada de eso. Usted jugó con la vida de esa niña y la usó para convencerme. Es tal cual un criminal.

El médico alzó el cuello de una forma altanera junto con una sonrisa malvada. —Corrección —argumentó mirándolo desde arriba—, yo le salvé la vida a esa potrilla, y sí tenía el derecho de hacerte lo que te hice, literalmente, tú me lo distes al firmar después de todo.

—¡Eso ya no me importa! —replicó Wind—. ¡Si usted cree que solo porque firmé un pergamino voy a ser parte de su experimento está muy equivocado!

—Oh, chico, ¿aún no te das cuenta? Firmar el pergamino era solo el principio. La mejor parte comienza ahora. Cuéntame, ¿qué se sintió volar por primera vez?

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

»Oh sí, esto no es manipulador, esto es muy manipulador.

Con sus ojos abiertos como platos, el joven pegaso no pudo evitar llevar un casco a su ala mala. Aún no sentía nada en ese punto del lomo, pero si recordaba cuando despegó del suelo, también lo divertido de girar en el aire, lo suave de atravesar una nube a toda velocidad, e incluso esa sencilla pero grandiosa sensación de libertad al flotar se le grabó a fuego en la memoria. De repente, recordó sus propias palabras: «no puedo extrañar algo que nunca tuve», entonces, lo comprendió. Ahora sí lo tenía, y no se iba a ir nunca.

—Maldito —masculló conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Eso que estás pensando en este instante, es el medicamento perfecto para ti. Necesitabas "volver a soñar", y no hay nada como una dosis de esperanza, alegría y emociones para eso.

—No hables como si hubieras hecho algo noble, a Spring Flower le salvaste la vida, a mí solo me la hiciste mucho más difícil. ¡Yo ya estaba feliz así, ya había decidido qué hacer con mi vida!

—¿Decidido? No me vengas con esas estupideces, tú no elegiste nada, esa tormenta simplemente llegó y te lo quito todo. —La voz de Healer se tornaba más agresiva al tiempo que caminaba hacia el pegaso—. Ahora yo te ofrezco una salida, ahora te doy la posibilidad de adaptarte de verdad. Te digo que por primera vez puedes decidir algo. ¡Pero no puedo usar mi cierra porque eres un cobarde llorón! —le dio un empujón a Wind como si fuera algo despreciable—. Así que ahora no me vengas con esa palabras estúpidas de "vivir con orgulloso en tierra", y mejor aprende a vivir con la vergüenza de que no quisiste alcanzar los cielos.

«¿¡Cobarde llorón, vivir con vergüenza!?», Wind llegó a su límite, en verdad quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de ese mentiroso, manipulador y narcisista. Pero al final no lo hizo, por un lado no valía la pena para él, pero por el otro, muy en el fondo de su ser, se preguntaba si acaso tenía razón.

No quería permanecer ahí para obtener una respuesta a eso.

Se dio media vuelta, luego corrió para alzar el vuelo. No podía contener las lágrimas mientras aleteaba con todas sus fuerzas, solo quería llegar, llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto; estar solo para llorar hasta la saciedad como si no hubiera un mañana.

Llegó a Littleclouds en cuestión de minutos. Voló por encima de los árboles del pantano, las abejas flash ahora estaban muy lejos como para interponerse en su camino. Entonces, cuando ya sobrevolaba su casa, el efecto de la anestesia pasó y con ello el dolor vino.

—¡Haaa! —llegó de repente, era una presión punzante y ardiente en todo su lomo como nunca antes había sentido. Paralizado, cayó de espaldas hacia su casa. Rompió la lona encima de su cuarto. Por fortuna su cama absorbió la mayoría del impacto, sin embargo, las patas del lecho se rompieron, el piso entero tembló, el marco con la foto de sus padres, encima de la cómoda de madera, cayó rompiéndose en pedazos.

El abuelo Light en la cocina, sintió un buen susto al escuchar tal estruendo, entonces, corriendo, subió las escaleras. Solo tuvo que seguir los gritos para encontrar el origen de tal escándalo.

—¡Wind! —gritó al entrar al cuarto de su nieto—, ¿¡qué tienes Wind!?

—¡Me duele abuelo!¡Me duele mucho! —gritaba Wind llorando a cantaros y retorciéndose de un lado para otro sobre el colchón.

Light corrió hasta la cama y abrazó a su nieto. Escuchando los desgarradores chillidos de dolor, usó sus cascos para replegarle las alas a Wind. Nunca en su vida había visto tan levantada el ala dañada, eso le asustaba bastante.

—¿¡Qué te pasó, por qué entraste por el techo!? —preguntaba el anciano con una mezcla de preocupación, duda y miedo.

El joven pegaso, por su parte, solo lloraba desconsolado, mientras, tal cual un potrillo, abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a su viejo. La ilusión había terminado, ahora solo estaba la realidad, y la realidad dolía mucho, tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón.

Así pasó casi cuatro horas, y su abuelo, naturalmente, aun sin saber por qué, lloró junto a él cada minuto.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, soy el autor del este fanfic, si has llegado hasta aquí primeramente te quiero dar las gracias por haber llegado tan lejos en esta historia, y en segundo tengo el placer y la desdicha de anunciar que entramos en la recta de los últimos capítulos, el fanfic llegará a su final en las próximas semanas. :D 


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - El Origen**

En medio de la oficina postal de Littleclouds, el abuelo Light barría con paciencia. Era una tarde especialmente silenciosa, pero el viejo poni no prestaba atención ni siquiera al vaivén de la escoba, pues tenía la mente perdida en los recuerdos de cuando le tocó criar a su hijo junto a su amada esposa; tiempos más tranquilos sin duda, y también más simples.

«En estos momentos te extraño más que nunca, Ter, tú sabrías cómo levantarle el ánimo», pensó el viejo cartero cabizbajo.

De repente, la campana de la puerta sonó.

—Hola, buenas tardes —dijo Glass entrando con cuidado en la oficina postal. Traía sus alforjas consigo.

—Hola —contestó Light con voz apagada—, ¿vienes a aplicar la medicina?

—Así es, esta vez traigo una dosis más grande.

El abuelo puso el letrero de cerrado y acompañó a la yegua hasta el segundo piso, para ese entonces, él, ya había sido informado de toda la situación. Al principio, estaba muy molesto con el dúo de Canterlot, por lo cual no quería ni hablarles, aunque, después de unas buenas explicaciones, pudo perdonar a Glass. A fin de cuentas ella también fue engañada.

—La medicina ha funcionado bien —comentó el viejo pegaso—, muchas gracias por venir a atender a mi muchacho.

—No es nada, lo hago con gusto.

Caminaron por el pasillo de madera. Pero antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Wind, escucharon un fuerte estruendo, entonces entraron al cuarto a toda prisa.

—¿¡Qué haces en el suelo!? —exclamó el abuelo preocupado.

—Lo siento. —El joven pegaso apretaba los dientes y tenía un ojo cerrado debido al dolor—. Pensaba que ya podía caminar.

—¡Aún es muy pronto para realizar esos esfuerzos! —replicó la científica al tiempo que corría hacia él junto a Light.

Entre ambos ponis ayudaron a Wind a regresar a su cama. Tenía el ala mala vendada y varias gasas podían verse saliendo por los bordes de los vendajes.

—¿Cuándo podré salir a trabajar? No puedo dejar a mi abuelo solo.

—¡Oye! Estoy viejo, pero no es para tanto.

—Al terminar está aplicación podrás andar con normalidad en algunos días —explicó la científica, luego, con su magia, sacó un tarro de sus alforjas—, mientras, no te esfuerces tanto. ¿Está bien?

El joven pegaso exhaló decepcionado, para después decir con tono berrinchudo:

—Está bien. Acabemos rápido con esto.

Glass asintió con una expresión calmada, para ella, era mucho mejor verlo irritado a con la mirada vacía y la cara triste de los primeros días; al parecer el tiempo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Usó su magia para sacar un tarro junto a una caja de gasas nuevas. Cuando giró la tapa del contenedor un olor similar al de la menta inundó el cuarto.

»Te quitaré la venda, trata de no moverte por favor.

La científica removió los broches de las vendas en el lomo del pegaso, después las gasas una por una. Ungüento seco podía mirarse en los pedazos de tela blanca así como en el pelaje azul rey de Wind. También, en la zona de la cicatriz, había varios puntos morados y rastros de hinchazón. Tal cual como cuando niño, esa zona estaba muy sensible por el tremendo esfuerzo realizado.

Glass no podía evitar sentirse culpable, a fin de cuentas ella le pidió su "máximo esfuerzo" en la recta final. —Voy a empezar a aplicar el relajante muscular con desinflamatorio —explicó con un tono ronco—. Trataré de ser lo más amable posible.

Wind asintió, entonces reunió un poco de la sabana a su alrededor y la sostuvo con los dientes. El anciano, por otro lado, decidió apartar la mirada.

Causar dolor no era un concepto familiar para Glass, ella prefería la paz y tranquilidad. Por ello, una sensación de pesadez le invadió el pecho cuando tomó el ungüento con su magia, impregnó sus delicados cascos con él y comenzó a presionar contra la parte dañada del joven cartero.

A pesar de que mantuvo su promesa y trató de ser gentil, los quejidos ahogados no dejaban de escucharse en el cuarto. Pasados unos eternos diez minutos, una nueva serie de gasas ordenadas cubrió la pomada recién puesta.

—Al principio duele mucho—comentó Wind entre respiros—, pero al menos luego me queda una sensación relajante y fresca en la piel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —contestó Glass mientras colocaba los vendajes nuevos con magia—, pero como ya te he dicho varias veces, no hagas movimientos bruscos, aunque te sientas más relajado, tu cuerpo se sigue recuperando. Ve poco a poco.

—Escúchala testarudo —añadió el abuelo—, no te preocupes por mí, yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo —respondió el joven cartero en un suspiro.

Glass, ya con una sonrisa, limpio sus cascos usando gasas y guardó los materiales viejos así como la pomada dentro de sus alforjas. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que debía de decir a continuación, su expresión cambió por una un tanto más seria. —Disculpen —mencionó un poco tímida—, sé que es un poco delicado tratar este tema, pero necesito saber si Wind sigue manteniendo su decisión de no hacerse la operación.

Nadie en el cuarto contestó, en lugar de eso, Wind solo desvió la mirada y el abuelo Light, a los segundos, negó con la cabeza.

»Eso imaginé. —La científica aclaró la garganta—. Esta era la última aplicación de la pomada. Afortunadamente el daño de Wind no es tan severo como creía, eso todavía lo pone para iniciar el procedimiento de reemplazo de ala de inmediato. Pero no le obligaremos a nada, si su decisión final es un no, entonces nuestro objetivo aquí ha terminado. Nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

Esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de los dos pegasos. Entonces, Glass, cabizbaja, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

»Lamento todas las molestias causadas, en serio, espero puedan perdonarnos.

—Contigo no hay problema —comentó el anciano—, pero no quiero ver a ese "doctor" volver a poner una pata en este lugar, o de lo contrario recibirá una muy cálida bienvenida de mis cascos.

Al levantar la mirada, la unicornio mostró una sonrisa resignada y contestó:

—Le diré que ya lo expulsaron de un lugar más.

—Entonces, ¿este es el adiós? —intervino el pegaso mirando a la científica con sus pupilas escarlatas.

—Así es. Seguiremos en nuestra búsqueda de otro paciente.

—Entiendo, agradezco toda tu ayuda y espero te vaya bien. Fue divertido volar contigo.

—No hace falta agradecer, igual fue muy divertido para mí volar contigo... y Wind, sin importar lo que digan, fuiste un gran volador, y lo serías también.

—Gracias —contestó el cartero un tanto avergonzado.

Pasada la corta conversación, la unicornio dejó la oficina postal guiada por el abuelo Light, después, tomó rumbo a la posada a través de las calles de madera de Littleclouds. Algunos ponis la saludaban al pasar, con tan solo una semana viviendo en ese pequeño pueblo empezaban a reconocerla por la calle.

Pasó por dos órdenes de caldo de papa al local de aquel terrestre bigotón. En un principio el lugar le fue recomendado por Wind durante la primera curación, entonces decidió probar y le encantó. Llegando a la posada con el contenedor en el hocico, saludó a la vieja recepcionista, la cual contaba algunas monedas. Entonces, subió unas escaleras y avanzó por un pasillo hasta por fin llegar a su habitación.

—¿Esta vez si accedió? —preguntó Healer en cuanto miró a su colega entrar. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

—No —respondió la unicornio con actitud fría—, al parecer tu "plan" no funcionó.

El terrestre giró sus ojos verdes y luego replicó:

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cuánto tiempos vas a seguir con eso? Siempre cuando regresas de la oficina postal me tratas con la pezuña. Ya me disculpé, y lo haría con Wind también, si  
no fuera porque prácticamente tiene una orden de alejamiento.

—Tus acciones no desaparecerán con un simple "lo siento" y menos con unos tan falsos como los tuyos. —Glass dejó los contenedores con los platos en mitad del cuarto—. Siéntete afortunado de no haber sido enviado a los calabozos de Canterlot en el acto.

—Pensaba que ya habías dejado esa amenaza hace bastante.

—Y yo pensaba que ya habías dejado de ser un idiota tan grande hace bastante. En serio, a veces no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Tenemos el mismo objetivo, pero a diferencia de ti yo si hago lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo.

La científica suspiró resignada. A pesar de sus amenazas, deshacerse del Dr. Healer garantizaba el fracaso de su misión, por ello, aunque le dolía como trató a New Wind, mientras ese poni terrestre no matara a nadie, o hiciera algo de consecuencias irreparables, lo tendría a su lado.

Los dos tomaron su respectivo tazón y comenzaron a comer por separado: el doctor en su escritorio; la científica sentada en su cama.

—¿Si nos iremos mañana? —comentó el terrestre iniciando una conversación. —Sí —respondió la científica mientras comía de su caldo rojo.

—¿A dónde?

—Volveremos a Las Pegasus. Con Wind rechazando el ala tenemos más libertad para ofrecer el tratamiento, seguramente alguien llegará.

El terrestre le dio un último gran sorbo a su plato y luego opinó:

—Sabes, yo nunca creí del todo en ese chico. En el fondo siempre tuve la noción de que solo era un niñito mi...

Un audaz almohadazo golpeó la cara del terrestre amarillo antes de terminar su frase.

—¡Si tienes tiempo de andar hablando! —replicó la unicornio irritada—. ¡Entonces hazlo mientras empacas todas tus cosas!

—Para ser tan chaparra eres muy pesada —masculló el terrestre aún con la almohada en la cara.

El dúo de canterlot tardó toda la tarde en volver a poner sus cosas en las respectivas cajas; la máquina de fotografía láser junto a las tan diversas como frágiles botellas fueron lo más difícil de empacar. Para cuando la luna ya había sido alzada, el cuarto estaba lleno de cajas apiladas y bolsas debidamente etiquetadas, pero aún se sentía como un almacén atiborrado.

—Todo listo —afirmó la unicornio, miraba con orgullo el resultado de su trabajo—, mañana a primera hora contrataremos una canoa y tomaremos camino rumbo a Ponyville. —Al terminar de dar sus instrucciones, soltó un gran bostezo; empacar tantas cosas resultaba en verdad agotador, por ello, con los ojos somnolientos, le dio las buenas noches al doctor, quien leía un poco en su escritorio, y fue directo a su cama. Únicamente ocupó algunos minutos para comenzar a soltar sus característicos ronquidos estridentes.

Tras unas cuantas horas, el Dr. Healer por fin bajó su libro: "Por la sociedad aeronáutica de Equestria, todo lo que usted debe saber sobre dirigibles y ¡más!", decía la portada.

Miró por un rato hacia el vacío, pensaba una y otra vez en una idea, al principio ni siquiera había contemplado esa opción, sin embargo, ahora con el tiempo en contra y Glass resignada, el dicho de "a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas" parecía adecuado. Aunque, al darle tantas vueltas a esa posibilidad, sus cascos comenzaron a temblar con fuerza.

En un punto agitó su cabeza para calmar un poco el miedo. «Siempre me hartaron tus caprichos buenistas. Bueno, al menos sé que este es el último de todos», pensó antes de bajar de la silla, después, caminó en dirección a su cama.

 **...**

Al principio, la estadía de Wind en cama no parecía tan aburrida, porque dedicó varias horas a reparar el marco de la foto de sus padres. Pero terminado eso, pasaba el rato viendo a la pared de su cuarto, moviendo una almohada entre sus cascos, o cualquier otra cosa con tal de no estar aburrido. Su abuelo, al percatarse de eso, le hizo el favor de traerle algunos libros, incluyendo la gruesa carta de la abuela Grand Sky; esa la leyó en segundos.

De todos los textos literarios leídos en esos días, las aventuras de Daring Doo le gustó bastante, Daring Doo y la búsqueda de la piedra de zafiro, para ser más precisos. Se identificaba en cierta manera con la herida en el ala de la aventurera, y le pareció interesante como aun sin la capacidad de volar pudo lidiar con gran parte de su aventura (incluso tomó ideas de ese libro para su día a día).

Pero al final los libros también terminaron.

En la noche de su tercer día en cama, pasó gran parte viendo la pared. «Nos iremos en la mañana», las palabras de Glass daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez, como si fueran una pelota en un ciclo de rebote entre la pared y su cabeza.

Ella le caía bien; tal vez debió decir algo más en esa despedida, tal vez pedirle intercambiar cartas a veces, así al menos sabría cuándo esa ala de metal recibiría a su legítimo dueño.

Tal vez debió hacer muchas cosas... pero ahora, era muy tarde para él, literalmente, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Ni en cuenta había tenido el tiempo.  
Decidió descansar, mañana trataría de caminar otra vez, pero está vez más a la forma de Glass: con calma y tratando de cuidar su lado débil.

Con la vista fija en la foto de sus padres frente a su cama caída, poco a poco parpadeó más lento hasta por fin cerrar los ojos por completo.

Al soñar, los ponis, como muchas otras criaturas, no se daban cuenta. Entraban en el reino de Luna sin siquiera pedir permiso. Por ello, cuando Wind abrió los ojos de repente, como todas las otras veces, no notó que era un sueño.

Estaba parado frente a un camino de nubes, esponjosas y ligeramente rosadas. El gran cielo azul, brillante, obligó al chico a taparse la cara con una de sus alas. Por mero reflejo usó la derecha. Apenas lo notó dio salto del susto pues temía sentir una buena cantidad de dolor, sin embargo, eso nunca llegó a ocurrir. Al contrario, ahora podía sentir ese gusto de estirar todas sus plumas luego de un buen rato de no haberlo hecho.

—¡Wind! —escuchó a la distancia—, ¡es hora de comer!

—¿Mamá? —el joven pegaso entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Mamá!

En efecto, a la distancia del sendero de nubes, se encontraba su a antigua casa de Cloudsdale, y afuera de su portón, la alta y elegante Fire Heart lo esperaba con un delantal puesto.

Aún lado de ella el alegre Blue Flash también estaba. —Apúrate —dijo rodeando a su esposa con un casco—, ya sabes que si llegas tarde tu mamá te dejará sin cenar, a veces es medio crue... Ught. —Fire Heart le interrumpió dándole un golpe con uno de sus cascos delanteros—. ...un poco encantadora.

¡En verdad eran ellos!, no lo podía creer, estaban ahí, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos. Su pequeña casa, sus padres; como siempre debió de ser. Tal vez toda su vida anterior había sido un mal sueño, uno largo y tenso del cual recién despertaba. No obstante, cuando empezó a correr hacia ellos, todo comenzó.

Sus padres entraron, pero él, sin importar cuanto corriera, no podía acercarse. Sintiendo como la abrumadora desesperación le superaba, extendió sus alas. Grave error. Apenas despegó, cientos de escombros comenzaron a caer del cielo, el cual se puso gris y relampagueante. La lluvia torrencial apareció segundos después junto a un fuerte viento.

Poco a poco todo se tornaba como una de las pesadillas de la infancia de Wind: el perfecto camino de nubes cambió a uno serpenteado de tonos grises y oscuros; sumado a eso, la lluvia, el viento, así como restos de casas cayendo, complicaban el alcanzar su hogar. No obstante, él siguió.

En un punto, una inmensa parte de la fábrica de arcoíris abrió el cielo, giraba a la vez que caía. El joven pegaso, a gran velocidad, entró en el rango de la enorme construcción precipitándose. Esquivó algunos tubos de forma precisa, pasó por debajo de un puente de empleados y, antes de ser envuelto por toda la construcción, logró salir por un pequeño hueco en medio de los escombros.

Dejando atrás ese enorme obstáculo, por fin estaba al pie de su anhelado hogar. Descendió frente a la puerta, pero al abrirla solo encontró un gran espacio oscuro, silencioso y vacío.

—¿Princesa Luna? —preguntó confundido al ver a la soberana de la noche en medio del lugar—, ¿dónde están mis padres?

—Wind, esto es una pesadilla, lo que te esperaba aquí adentro era lo peor de todo el sueño, por ello he decidido bloquearlo.

El joven pegaso tragó saliva y bajó las orejas con una expresión de miedo. No podía imaginarse la tétrica imagen la cual Luna consideró necesario reprimir, ni tampoco quería a decir verdad.

De la nada escuchó la puerta detrás de él cerrándose de golpe, cuando volteó, miró con desconcierto que tanto la entrada como la fachada de la casa habían desaparecido. Ahora todo lo visible era ese gran espacio oscuro.

Wind caminó hacia la princesa. A pesar de su apariencia, ese sitió no era tan malo: en comparación al exterior ahí había paz y tranquilidad, además, tanto él joven pegaso como la soberana de los sueños, irradiaban un tenue brillo azulado, por ello, a pesar de la oscuridad, podían ver sus cuerpos sin ningún problema.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme otra vez a tener una noche tranquila. —El pegaso de ojos rojos estaba a punto de hacer una pronunciada reverencia, no obstante, el casco ornamentado de la princesa lo detuvo.

—Me han puesto al tanto de tu situación, y necesito pedirte un gran favor.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quién?

—Eso no es importante ahora. Tenemos poco tiempo, por favor, acompáñame a otro sueño.

Wind puso una expresión extrañada al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza. —¿Será como viajar a la mente de alguien más? —preguntó.

—Así es —respondió Luna con una sonrisa—, no lo hago siempre porque consume mucha magia, pero para ti, será un servicio especial por esta noche. No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo.

—Bueno, si usted me lo pide no creo poder decir no.

—Entonces vamos.

La princesa de la noche extendió sus alas, entonces, un resplandor azulado cubrió su cuerno. En cuestión de segundos, un gran portal apareció detrás de ella: tenía forma de un círculo aún más negro que la oscuridad a su alrededor y bordes llenos de flujos eléctricos de colores fríos.

Luna cruzó primero. El joven pegaso, un poco intimidado por la apariencia de esa cosa, la siguió de cerca. Al cruzar, sintió como si estuviera atravesando una gruesa capa de agua, luego, del otro lado, chocó de frente contra un gran muro de madera. —¡Au! —exclamó llevándose un casco a la frente—, ¿qué es esto?

—Una disculpa, debí avisarte. —La voz de Luna extrañamente resonaba dentro la cabeza de Wind—. Pasa por debajo de la pared de madera y entrarás al sueño. No estaré contigo de forma física, pero te seguiré de cerca.

Acatando las instrucciones al pie de la letra, bajó pecho a tierra y comenzó a arrastrarse por un pequeño espacio entre la pared y el suelo negro. Debajo, la enorme pared de madera parecía no tener fin, aunque, luego de unos minutos, pudo ver una luz a la distancia, entonces avanzó más rápido. Cuando por fin pudo asomar la cabeza hacia el exterior, notó al instante que estaba asomándose por debajo de una cama; había llegado a un cuarto en medio de la noche.

Terminó de salir. Al parecer era una pequeña habitación con dos camas, dibujos a crayones en las paredes, y desde afuera resonaban algunos gritos así como golpes ocasionales. Por la única ventana del cuarto solo podía mirarse entrar la luz de la luna.

Nada parecía familiar para Wind, fuera cual fuera ese lugar, se trataba de su primera vez ahí. No obstante, un resplandor saliendo del armario del cuarto, le llamó bastante la atención. Era dorado y destellante, en definitiva, alguien estaba ahí dentro.

Caminó con cuidado hacia la puertecita doble del mueble, algunos susurros podían escucharse viniendo de dentro, al parecer de más de un poni. Entonces abrió la puerta, y al instante, un potrillo le saltó a la cara como una especie de fiera salvaje.

—¡No te dejaré dar un paso más! —gritaba el atacante con voz infantil mientras le daba golpes con sus cascos en la nuca a un Wind confundido.

—¡Ah, eso duele! —el joven pegaso trotó errático de un lado para otro, pero el potrillo seguía con su ataque. Pronto desordenaron las camas, golpearon en algunas paredes y dispersaron torres de libros apilados en el suelo.

—¡Healer para! El no es papá. —Una segunda voz de potrillo resonó en la agitada escena, entonces los golpes cesaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pequeño aún encima del pelo celeste del joven cartero—. Ah, es verdad, papá no tiene alas.

—¿¡A caso dijo Healer!? —pensó Wind en voz alta.

—Así es, permíteme —de un asiento improvisado de libros dentro del clóset, un unicornio con pelaje oscuro bajó: su crin lacia era larga y de un verde tan brillante como el de sus ojos. En cuanto puso los cascos en el suelo, torció las pecas en sus mejillas en una expresión de esfuerzo, entonces, una pequeña amalgama de magia tomó al potrillo encima de Wind por su cola.

—¡Oye! ¡Bájame! —el pequeño terrestre, con una cara malhumorada, comenzó a flotar de cabeza hasta estar al lado del unicornio. En esa postura parecía un poni murciélago.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedes andar por la vida atacando ponis. Ahora discúlpate con el señor o no te bajaré.

—Perdón —refunfuñó el terrestre haciendo un puchero con la cara y cruzando las patas delanteras.

—¿Vez? No era tan difícil —comentó el unicornio con una madurez antinatural para su obvia corta edad.

Los golpes fuera del cuarto seguían, también los gritos de, al parecer, una acalorada discusión. Pero nada distraía la vista de Wind del pequeño terrestre: ese pelaje amarillo, esa crin color mostaza y esos ojos verdes. No había lugar a dudas, era él.

—E-e-eres Healer —dijo Wind sin poder creerlo mientras le apuntaba con su casco—. El Dr. Healer cuando era un potrillo.

—En efecto, Healer es su nombre —contestó el potrillo de pelaje oscuro, luego comenzó a acariciar la crin del pequeño a su lado—. Tenle un poco de paciencia por favor, en el fondo es un buen poni.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó el joven pegaso aún anonadado.

—Mi nombre es Perseverant Mind y soy el hermano mayor de esta pequeña máquina de golpes. Un gusto en conocerte.

.

.

.

 **El dato curioso de es este capítulo es este:**  
Cuando el abuelo Light habla de "Ter", se refiere al nombre de cariño de su esposa Watermelon. Una carismática pegaso que murió poco antes de que Blue Flash fuera en camino hacia la legendaria carrera para llegar al fin del cielo.

 **Anuncios:**  
Faltan dos semanas para que se acabe este fanfic, sin embargo, se me había olvidado avisar que los en un principio los pensados "arcos de libro", me parecieron bien ponerlos como "libros completos" ya que por sí mismas son historias autoconclusivas y bastante extensas (y no me gustaría hacer un solo fanfic de cómo 200,000 palabras XD).

Por lo tanto esta historia será dividida en tres libros. Es por eso que la sinopsis de este libro cambió al mismo tiempo que se anunciaron sus semanas finales. Una disculpa por no explicar se me fue el royo.

En otras noticias, próximamente se estrenará el nuevo fanfic "La última misión", este va enfocado más a la acción que el drama, tendrá a una de las seis principales de protagonista y se dividirá en temporadas para intercalarse con los libros completos de Metal Ligero, espero que los disfruten.

 **Como siempre espero que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos el siguiente domingo.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - El sueño de un muerto**

Perseverant Mind, ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte a New Wind, pero ¿de dónde? ¿Fue en un libro, cómic, conversación, revista? De repente, su mente le mostró la respuesta en un recuerdo:

— _Eso es cierto —contestó Glass con la cabeza metida en una gran caja de madera—, los músculos que mueven las alas de los pegasos no están diseñados para cargar tanto peso. Pero por fortuna, el científico Perseverant Mind, diseñó esto hace un año y medio._

 _La unicornio dio media vuelta, luego, con su magia, sacó un par de vigas de metal de la caja: parecían gruesas, duras y en extremo pesadas._

 _»Les presento el Metal Ligero —anunció con una gran sonrisa—, el material más impresionante del mundo._

El joven pegaso se sentó en el suelo, tenía un poco de miedo. —Según Glass usted estaba muerto —mencionó confundido.

—No sé quién esa tal Glass —replicó el pequeño unicornio negro—, pero si va a la primaria, dile que faltar no es sinónimo de mi muerte.

La voz de Luna comenzó a escucharse dentro de la mente de Wind:

«Él no es el verdadero Perseverant Mind, sino una manifestación hecha de recuerdos dentro de este sueño. No obstante, a pesar de eso, todas sus palabras y gestos serán como hubieran sido los del real, te lo aseguro».

«Si este no es el sueño de Mind, eso quiere decir que...».

«Así es, es el sueño del Dr. Healer».

—Glass debe ser muy molesta y metiche —agregó el pequeño terrestre. Entonces, Wind le dedicó una expresión molesta. Aunque ahora tuviera apariencia adorable, el enojo hacia él no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

—No seas grosero —exclamó Mind para después pegarle un coscorrón a su hermano pequeño.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Healer con los cascos sobre el lugar del golpe y la cabeza agachada.

«Ya me caes bien», pensó Wind con una sonrisa. A los segundos de esa satisfactoria escena, un impacto azotó las paredes desde afuera. —¿Qué es ese escándalo? —preguntó con la mirada en dirección al ruido.

—Son nuestros padres peleando —respondió el pequeño terrestre restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, en la mañana todo será como siempre —completó su hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no me vas a dejar! —se alcanzó a escuchar por afuera de la puerta, al parecer era la voz de un semental—. ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido!

Después de esa frase, pasos sonaron con fuerza hasta terminar con un potente portazo. El pegaso miraba atónito cómo los niños caminaban tranquilos al armario: Mind volvió a sostener su libro, por otro lado, Healer se recostó a su lado.

—¿Esto es normal? —externó Wind extrañado.

—Han estado así desde siempre —respondió el unicornio oscuro aún con su libro alzado.

—Según papá, no soy su hijo, y no para de gritárselo a mi mamá en cada oportunidad que puede. Tal vez tenga razón, a fin de cuentas todos son unicornios menos yo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, en el libro de nuestra familia salen familiares lejanos de raza terrestre.

—A papá no lo importa eso.

El joven cartero no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, pues toda su vida había tenido el afecto y cariño de sus padres, cuando estos faltaron, su abuelo Light y Grand Sky siempre estuvieron para darle apoyo. En su mente, no cabía la idea de padres o figuras paternas con odio hacia sus hijos.

—¿Quieres galletas de avena? —uno de los cascos de Mind apuntó hacia un extremo del clóset de madera, ahí, la luz de la luna alcanzaba a iluminar una cajita colorida con varias de las mencionadas galletas desparramadas a su alrededor—, las tomé de la alacena antes de la discusión.

—Está... bien.

En cuanto entró, las puertas dobles del mueble fueron cerradas. Todo se volvió oscuro, mas la poca iluminación duró unos escasos segundos, porque el pequeño unicornio generó una luz verdosa en la punta de su cuerno. —Perdona por no avisarte de que las iba a cerrar —dijo con la vista fija en un libro—, pero él siempre regresa para pelear más, y si cierro las puertas al menos los gritos no llegan tan fuerte.

Wind caminó en silencio por algunos libros en el suelo hacia las galletas. El mueble era bastante extenso por dentro y no tenía nada de ropa, por lo cual parecía más una caja gigante de madera que un mueble para guardar prendas. Algo bastante extraño considerando la poca cantidad de ropa usada por los ponis.

—Tienen un lugar bastante cómodo aquí —mencionó.

—Lo hicieron nuestros padres. —Mind pasó una página del grueso libro—. Ellos son carpinteros, pero les cancelaron este trabajo de último momento.

Tomó una de las galletas, después fue al lado de los pequeños. Cuando le dio una mordida pudo saborearla, masticarla y tragarla de forma normal a pesar de estar un sueño. Era impresionante, pero esas sensaciones no respondían una pregunta rondando en su mente: ¿para qué estaba ahí exactamente?

Pasaron los segundos y la respuesta a esa pregunta nomás no llegaba; todo permanecía en un silencio solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el pasar de las hojas del libro del pequeño unicornio.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó el joven cartero, en parte por curiosidad y también tratando de averiguar qué pretendía Luna exactamente—. A mí me gusta leer libros de aventura.

—Teoría de magia de espacios —contestó el unicornio con voz alegre e inocente—, y alterno con un poco de álgebra.

Wind por poco se atraganta con la última porción de galleta al escuchar eso. —Esos no parecen libros para niños —masculló entre tosidos.

—Eso me dicen siempre los profesores. Yo solo espero poder entender estos conceptos lo más rápido posible para saltar a los más difíciles.

En medio de las palabras de esos dos, los ligeros ronquidos de Healer comenzaron a escucharse. Para el joven cartero, era un poco irónico presenciar un sueño donde su protagonista dormía.

Por otro lado, Mind dio un largo bostezo. —¿Me pasas una galleta? —preguntó todavía con el casco frente a su hocico—. Masticar me ayuda a mantenerme despierto.

Le pasaron la golosina, y en cuanto la tomó, comenzó a tambalearse. De un momento a otro, la luz en su cuerno tintineo, el grueso libro alzado con magia casi cae al suelo. El pegaso se apresuró a atraparlo, pues parecía desmayar. Afortunadamente lo hizo a tiempo. Pasados unos segundos, el unicornio pudo volver a restaurar sus poderes mágicos. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y, debido a su pelaje negro, las gruesas ojeras debajo de sus ojos no se diferenciaban con facilidad de lejos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir? —preguntó el cartero preocupado mientras lo volvía a dejar sentado. Por unos momentos había olvidado que era un sueño.

—Dos días... no se lo digas a mis padres ¿está bien? Ellos me regañarían si supieran.

—Y lo harían por una buena razón. ¿Por qué no duermes?

Dormir temprano era de las cosas más naturales para los potrillos. A veces, los padres ni siquiera le ordenaban a sus hijos ir a la cama. Ellos solos caían agotados apenas Celestia bajaba el sol. Aunque siempre había pillos capaces de desvelarse a escondidas debajo de sus sábanas unas cuantas horas, pero hablar de dos días aludía a un nivel completamente diferente. Cuanto más para Wind, quien, por sus problemas para dormir a lo largo de su infancia, consideraba como inverosímil desvelarse tanto por voluntad propia.

No obstante, la respuesta de Mind lo dejó perplejo. —Lo hago porque estoy celoso de White Flower —sus dos grandes ojos verdes volvieron a ver hacia las páginas del libro—. Ella tiene una familia muy linda, sus padres asisten a las reuniones de la escuela juntos, siempre parecen felices, y cuando regresa de las vacaciones de verano, nos cuenta lo bien que la pasaron juntos. Yo… yo también quiero algo así.

Había una espina en el corazón del cartero desde que supo de quién era el sueño; tal vez y todo esto era otra de las mentiras de Healer, Luna sería algo así como una segunda Glass engañada, y él, en realidad solo estaría hablando con ese deshonesto doctor a través de la figura de su hermano muerto (algo perturbador sin duda, pero posible). Nada de ese pensamiento quedó luego de escuchar esa respuesta. No había forma en la cual el poni conocido como el Dr. Healer pudiera usar esas palabras en ese orden. En definitiva, era otra persona, o más bien, el recuerdo de otra persona.

—Sé cómo te sientes —mencionó el cartero nostálgico.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú familia no es unida tampoco?

—No. Mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mí. Pero hace unos días una persona me hizo algo muy cruel.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Verás, no soy un pegaso como los demás. Yo no puedo volar.

El unicornio bajó las orejas al escuchar esas palabras. —Eso es muy triste —exclamó acongojado.

—Con el tiempo me llegué a acostumbrar, podía vivir tranquilo a pesar de no poder usar mis alas con normalidad. Pero un poni me hizo volar una vez, y ahora estoy celoso de los demás pegasos. —Wind agachó la cabeza—. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero quiero algo como lo que ellos tienen, simplemente volar y ya.

—¿Intentaste luchar por poder volar? Con esfuerzo y trabajo duro puedes hacer muchas cosas.

—Todo el tiempo, pero nada funcionó, y ahora la última opción es un todo o nada, o vuelo o me quedo sin ala. —La voz del pegaso azul rey adquirió un tono quebrado—. A veces me pregunto por qué para algunos es tan difícil algo, que para otros es regalado.

En ese momento, Wind estaba siendo totalmente sincero. No hablaba con su abuelo de eso porque no quería decirle de sus celos hacia él, y la idea de tomar la operación ahora resultaba más aterradora. En los ahora 8 años restantes de sus músculos, tal vez diseñaban algo nuevo, un método no tan extremo, aunque remota, esa posibilidad existía. En cierto modo aún había esperanza, una esperanza en peligro de desaparecer si le cortaban el ala y la nueva no funcionaba; ese posible resultado le llenaba de miedo.

El pequeño unicornio cerró su libro y lo bajó con calma frente a él. —Esa pregunta es fácil de responder —dijo.

—¿Eh?

—Mi hermanito siempre la hace. La realidad es que no existe una razón para eso. Donde nacemos y cómo nacemos, simplemente así es, y para mí no tiene sentido quejarme por algo fuera de mi control. Estoy celoso de White Flower —Mind volteó a ver a su hermano pequeño dormido en una esquina—, pero eso no le dará una familia feliz a mi hermanito.

»Los celos de mi padre cada vez están peor, casi no deja salir de casa a mamá o hablar con otros adultos. La regaña por todo. Ella también le grita a cada rato, sin llegar nunca al divorcio porque le tiene miedo. Es por esa razón que me desvelo estudiando. Mi sueño es saber muchas cosas para ganar montones de dinero, y así poder llevarme a mamá junto a mi hermano a un lugar donde a él le sea imposible alcanzarnos, entonces poder ser una familia feliz como la de White Flower. ¿Tú nunca has tenido un sueño?

Wind, impresionado por la determinación y los pensamientos de un potrillo de la mitad de su edad, no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento:

— _Padre... ¿quisieras haberte quedado con una de esas luces?_

— _Por supuesto hijo, pero mis alas ya son muy viejas como para volver a intentar una hazaña como esa._

— _Yo lo haré. Iré al Final del Cielo y bajaré una de esas pequeñas estrellas para ti. Te lo prometo._

— _¡Vaya! Piensas en grande muchacho, nada mal, nada mal. Pero solo si la linda Heart Fire lo aprueba._

— _Llegar al Final del Cielo, ¿eh? Suena como a algo que mi hijo haría. Pero es muy difícil y requiere bastante esfuerzo, ¿seguro que quieres algo como eso?_

— _¡Claro! Cuando pueda volar por fin, practicaré para ser tan bueno como tú, mamá._

— _Oye… ¿qué hay de mí?_

— _Y también como tú, padre, eres tan genial como mamá_.

Pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos. —Si, yo también tengo uno —exclamó.

—Entonces esforcémonos, o ninguno de los dos cumplirá su sueño. ¿No lo crees?

¿En serio estaba hablando con un niño? Wind no podía creerlo. Secó sus lágrimas y giró el cuello hacia él. Las grandes pupilas verdes del chico lo veían fijamente, no era una vista apagada, triste o enojada, sino llena de decisión y seguridad.

—¿Y si ya no más hay opciones? ¿Y si en el último intento todo fracasa?

—Supongo que entonces trataría de acercarme lo más posible a ese sueño —contestó Mind con una cara de vergūenza—. De lo contrario no podría vivir orgulloso de haber dado mi mejor esfuerzo.

Wind abrió los ojos de par en par. En aquellos momentos, sus celos ya no eran dirigidos únicamente a los otros pegasos, sino también a ese chico; quería ser como él, quería volver a soñar como cuando era un niño.

—¡Plaz! —alguien abrió la puerta de forma violenta.

Los tres ponis dentro del clóset voltearon enseguida hacia aquel estruendo.

Mind apagó la luz de su cuerno, dejando solo un pequeño rayo lunar entrar por la unión de la puerta doble.

—¿¡Por qué traes eso del almacén!? —gritó una Yegua.

—Te vas a ir con él... ¿no es verdad? —la respuesta aunque más calma, denotaba una gran ira.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Del padre de ese bastardo! Solo te burlaste de mí y ahora te irás a dar la gran vida con él.

—Ya te he dicho un millón de veces...

—¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar irte feliz con ese mocoso, mientras yo me pudro aquí solo! ¡Si te vas, te irás sola!

Sin quererlo, Wind había dejado de respirar, su corazón latía a tope. Lo presentía, algo terrible venía en camino.

Tras un pequeño _clic_ , un ruido agudo así como metálico inundó el espacio: era continuo, y cada vez más fuerte.

—¡No! —exclamó la yegua.

Afuera del mueble comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de forcejeos, golpes contra diversas cosas, impactos de objetos lanzados y también el fuerte ruido metálico balanceándose.

—Hermano, tengo miedo —Healer corrió detrás de Mind.

Por mero instinto Wind se puso enfrente de los dos. De un momento a otro ya no sonaron más golpes, únicamente el ruido estridente mantenía su constancia. El pegaso sudaba en frío, imaginando un poco de lo ocurrido afuera del clóset.

Los pomos de las puertas giraron, mas el unicornio negro usó magia para volver a cerrarlas. Entonces, de la nada: —¡Raz! —un disco de metal dentado hizo una gran fisura en la madera de las puertas dobles.

Los dos potrillos gritaron aterrados.

Por encima del escándalo de la sierra circular, la voz grave de un semental resonó con furia—, ¡Sé que estás ahí pequeño bastardo! ¡Sal en este mismo instante!

Mind incrementó su magia para cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los cortes de la sierra seguía debilitando la puerta acompañados de una risa eufórica. El joven pegaso hizo las patas para atrás, no quería ser cortado. A pesar de ser un sueño todo parecía demasiado real.

«Princesa Luna, ¿¡puede hacer algo!?», no hubo respuesta.

De un gran golpe, las manijas de las puertas por fin cedieron, dejando entrar la luz lunar por completo.

—¡No dejaré que le hagas nada a mi hermanito! —adviritó el unicornio sujetando a Healer, y luego generó un delgado campo de energía color verde.

Wind, armado de valor, pateó ambas puertas y usó sus alas para salir con potencia del coset.

—¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! —gritó con una expresión de furia.

No hubo respuesta. Ya ni siquiera estaba a en esa habitación oscura e infantil.

Era de día. El nuevo cuarto tenía paredes color concreto y ventanas en lo alto cubiertas por rejas de metal. Volteó de inmediato hacia atrás, ahora, solo había una puerta de dintel circular hecha en metal. A diferencia de la del clóset, parecía en extremo fuerte y resistente. —¿Dónde están los niños? —se preguntó.

—Hermano, debemos apelar. Yo sé que tú serías incapaz de hacer algo así —escuchó Wind por detrás.

Volteó. En medio de la habitación ahora había un mesa metálica. Un gran unicornio sentado le daba la espalda: su pelaje oscuro era visible por los extremos así como las mangas de una gran bata blanca y tenía la crin verde lacia hasta la mitad de su lomo. Pero su cuerno no poseía punta, en lugar de eso, estaba trozado a la mitad por un abrupto corte diagonal.

—No hay caso para defender, yo lo maté Mind, ya confesé. No todos somos tan perfectos como tú.

Del otro lado de la mesa, el Dr. Healer, tal cual como Wind lo recordaba, permanecía sentado; con la diferencia de traer puesto un overol naranja en lugar del saco habitual, también tenía dos grilletes en sus cascos. Aunque la venda sobre su pata delantera derecha seguía ahí.

—No soy perfecto y tú lo sabes. Vamos, déjame hacerlo. Estoy seguro de poder llegar a un acuerdo con Silver Blade. Por favor, no quiero ver a mi único hermano en prisión.

—Medio hermano.

—Para mí eres mi hermano, y siempre lo serás.

—¡No eres mi héroe Mind! —Wind se espantó un poco al escuchar el estruendo de Healer golpeando la mesa con ambos cascos—. ¡Y yo no soy la damisela en apuros a la cual rescatar! No soy la victima aquí… ahora lárgate, no quiero tu lastima.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí dentro? —preguntó un guardia al tiempo que abría la puerta detrás de Healer.

—Nuestra conversación ya terminó, lléveme a mi celda.

El semental de color oscuro bajó de su silla y, antes de irse, dijo:

—No me voy a rendir.

—Haz lo que quieras —replicó el doctor sin mirarlo a la cara.  
Cuando Mind dio media vuelta para irse del lugar, el joven pegaso puso una expresión de asombro. Aparte de su cuerno cortado, en su rostro tenía una gruesa cicatriz en la frente; la cual atravesaba un parche negro sobre su ojo izquierdo, y seguía hasta cortar su pómulo a la mitad. La tristeza era evidente en su rostro.

A pesar de las muchas preguntas en la mente del cartero, Healer habló primero:

—Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

El pegaso azul volteó en dirección a la voz, y en ese segundo de distracción, el adulto Mind lo traspasó como si fuera un fantasma, para después abrir la puerta e irse.

Todo siempre fue un sueño a fin de cuentas.

»Me visitaba cada semana. Cuando no vino, pensé que por fin me había hecho caso de irse a vivir su vida feliz y dejarme solo. Luego me enteré de su muerte… ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral porque estaba preso.

—¿Estás hablando conmigo? —preguntó el cartero caminando hacia la mesa. El guardia había desaparecido.

—Eres el único visible aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

—De momento —la voz de Luna sonó en toda la habitación, después, apareció en un destello de magia al lado de Wind. Todo el entorno cambió de golpe al gran espacio oscuro.

—¿Por qué me hiciste ver eso?

—Porque quería presentártelo —contestó el Dr. Healer ya con su apariencia de siempre—. El creador del material capaz de hacerte un ala nueva, no era cualquier poni, era el poni al cual le tenía más respeto. A él no solo le podía llamar hermano, sino también amigo. Pero ahora está muerto.

—Lo siento —dijo Wind con una expresión triste—, parecía ser buen poni.

—Lo era. Él cumplió sus sueños a pesar de todo. Pero su último trabajo, crear El Metal ligero y los planos de diseño para la primera prótesis de ala artificial en la historia de Equestria, está incompleto.

—Yo…

Ante los titubeos del pegaso azul, Heavy Healer suspiró. Mientras elegía las palabras con cuidado, acomodó su saco, camisa y apretó un poco sus vendajes. —Tú eres el pegaso con la mayor probabilidad de éxito —explicó de forma seria, aligerar sus palabras era algo muy impropio en él—. Y antes de decirte lo de la probabilidad de perder el ala para siempre, tenías ese fastidioso brillo en la mirada de ser un poni optimista y dispuesto a nunca rendirse, igual al de mi hermano. Créeme, si dejas ir esta oportunidad te arrepentiras toda la vida.

—Lo siento. —Luna hizo una expresión de esfuerzo—. No puedo mantener a Wind por más tiempo en este sueño.

—Está bien —replicó el terrestre—. No tengo nada más para mostrarle aquí —dirigió su mirada al perplejo Wind—. Si le cuentas a alguien lo que viste sobre mi infancia, te arrancaré el ala, pero no la dañada. ¿Entiendes?

—E-entiendo —el joven pegaso puso una expresión intimidada ante la mirada asesina del Dr. Healer. Instantes después, desapareció en un destello azul oscuro.

—Yo también debo irme —comentó Luna, sus ojos adoptaron una mirada de vergüenza y tristeza—. Cuando abandone el sueño, no podré seguir reteniendo tu pesadilla habitual. Lo lamento.

—Cuando decidí quitarme el parche e ir a dormir, en el fondo sabía cómo terminaría esto. —El terrestre alzó la cabeza como tratando de buscar algo en el cielo—. No importa cuanto pase, nunca me acostumbraré. Aunque, descubrí que puedo dormir tranquilo cuando estoy ebrio.

—No puedes seguir así —advirtió la alicornio preocupada—. Es como una tortura.

—No me lo digas como si no lo supiera. Mejor ve a causarle traumas un potrillo por ahí, que darle lecciones a los adultos se te da fatal.

La princesa de la noche no podía mantener el hechizo por más tiempo, por ello, y sin decir palabra, desapareció en un destello igual al de Wind.

El espacio negro comenzó a dispersarse. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del doctor como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. A su alrededor, un bosque tomaba forma, con árboles grandes y frondosos en llamas. Los incendios múltiples a su alrededor, pintaban de rojo el ambiente nocturno. Había escombros, alaridos distantes. De repente pudo notar como su saco tenía una gran mancha de sangre.

Lo peor de todo fue la voz.

—Hace… hace frío.

En cuanto escuchó eso, tanto su mirada inexpresiva como porte despreocupado desaparecieron al instante. Tragó pesado para después comenzar a voltear. Si eso era un sueño o no, no importaba. Para él, delante de sus ojos, tenía lo más espantoso que jamás había visto en la vida, algo real en su tiempo.

»Por favor, no me dejes. Tengo miedo.

—Jamás lo haría —sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos—. Estaré a tu lado hasta el final.

Cuando la luna estaba por bajar, New Wind despertó sobre su cama en el segundo piso de la oficina postal. No respiraba aprisa, no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo. Tranquilo, recordaba una de las últimas frases dichas por el pequeño Perseverant Mind:

«De lo contrario no podría vivir orgulloso de que di mi mejor esfuerzo», inmediatamente después, otras palabras, de alguien mucho menos adorable, resaltaron entre sus pensamientos también: «… no me vengas con esa palabras estúpidas de "vivir orgulloso en tierra", y mejor aprende a vivir con la vergüenza de que no quisiste alcanzar los cielos».

—Al parecer no son tan diferentes como creía —comentó para sí, luego, bajó de la cama para ponerse de pie. —¡Ught! —comenzó a caminar. Cada paso dolía. Siempre había dolor, eso Wind lo sabía de sobra. Aun así, lleno de determinación, avanzó hasta salir de su cuarto.

Minutos después, en la posada, Glass movía preocupada al Dr. Healer.

—¡Despierta! —le exigía mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

En medio de las sacudidas, el terrestre despertó con un fuerte resoplido. —¿¡Qué _cuernos te pasa_!? —exclamó con ira.

—Eso mismo te pregunto. Estabas respirando desesperado y te movías de un lado para otro en la cama. Por un segundo te creí ahogándote.

El poni terrestre volvió a la calma, no había notado que estaba en el suelo. —Mi parche —pensó en voz alta y con la mirada perdida.

—¿Parche?

Buscó en las sabanas, debajo de la cama, en la almohada. De repente lo recordó. Registró la bolsa interna de su saco, tomó el delgado recuadro negro delante de los demás y lo pegó de vuelta en su lugar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la unicornio.

—Medicina.

—¿¡Estás enfermo y no me lo habías dicho!?

—Olvídalo. No es importante. —El terrestre volvió a abrocharse el saco y la camisa, entonces suspiró aliviado.

Glass estaba a punto de bombardearlo con varias preguntas. Más apenas abrió la boca alguien tocó la puerta.

«Salvado», pensó el médico.

—¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? Apenas está saliendo el so… —la científica paró de hablar en cuanto abrió la puerta—. ¿Wind? —preguntó en un tono especialmente agudo así como con una expresión compleja en la cara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el pegaso jadeante.

—C-claro... adelante. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Wind caminaba cojeando, con una ligera expresión de dolor. Podía desplazarse relativamente rápido.

Al entrar al cuarto comenzó a ir directo hacia el Dr. Healer.

—Entonces, ¿por fin decidiste dejar de ser un miedoso?

—Algo así.

Sin previo aviso, el pegaso tomó vuelo y, con una de sus patas delanteras, le asestó un tremendo golpe a Healer directo la nariz.

—¡Wind! —exclamó Glass impresionada al tiempo que miraba al doctor caer al suelo.

—¡Uff! —el joven cartero sostenía su hombro mientras apretaba los dientes—. Eso es por mentirme a mí y a Glass, y por drogarme bajo chantaje.

—Bueno, no voy a decir que no lo merecía —contestó el terrestre mientras se sobaba la nariz—. Pero al menos tendré mi revancha cuando me toque pasar la sierra sobre tu ala, ¿no?

El pegaso asintió con la cabeza. —Veamos si tu frase de nunca haber fallado una operación es verdad.

—Esto es un sueño ¿no? —la unicornio usó magia para pellizcarse una mejilla. El dolor le hizo soltar un pequeño "au", pero contrario a su teoría eso no la "despertó"—. No… no es un sueño. ¡En verdad cambiaste de opinión! Pero ¿cómo?

—Son las ventajas de los sueños compartidos —dijo Healer mientras volvía a estar sobre sus cascos—. Así ambos pudimos soñar con el mismo terco y muerto poni.

—¿¡Eh!?

Esa fue sin duda la mañana más confusa en la vida de Glass.

.

.

.

Hola, y muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como ya he estado anunciando hace algunas semanas, Metal Ligero se acerca a su final D,: y ahora tengo el placer (y también la desdicha) de anunciar que el capítulo 17 + el capítulo capítulo final + el epilogo se estrenarán el domingo 2 de junio, tengo que trabajar mucho, pero espero, si no muero en el intento, tendré todo listo para presentar la conclusión de este pequeño pero emotivo fanfic :D

Dato curioso:

En su infancia, debido a lo largo y lindo de su melena, y también a sus facciones delicadas, Perseverant Mid era a menudo confundido con una potrilla. Sin embargo, luego del "incidente", su parche, herida en el cuerno y cicatriz hicieron que la gente lo tuviera como un semental rudo de nervios de acero, todo lo contrario a su personalidad dulce y amable.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Metal Ligero**

En un extremo de Ponyville, rodeado por verde césped, un peculiar edificio resaltaba entre las casas con techo de paja así como paredes blancas construidas en madera, se llamaba El Castillo de la amistad: una enorme edificación similar a un árbol en su interesante estructura. Hecho a bases de cristales, tenía ramificaciones de cimientos color celeste, paredes púrpuras, techos dorados en donde podía apreciarse una bandera con el dibujo de un destello, el cual también estaba esculpido en un enorme y lindo cristal encima de toda la estructura.

Para llegar hasta este lugar, bastaba con seguir un cómodo camino de tierra conectado con a las calles principales del pueblo y, ese día, un grupo bastante peculiar de ponis caminaba en él.

—No puedo creer que la posada de este pueblo no me permitiera usar mis aparatos —se quejó Shining Glass con los labios torcidos.

—No hay muchos lugares de renta capaces de dejarte usar materiales peligrosos o posiblemente inflamables dentro de sus paredes —comentó Red Pill jalando la carreta—. Aunque lo pidas por favor y en el nombre de la ciencia.

—Cortaré aquí, y aquí... y daré una ligera inclinación por aquí también… —Heavy Healer miraba atento la cicatriz al lado del ala de Wind, mientras apuntaba con un marcador rojo en su boca.

—¡Ya! —el joven cartero sacudió su casco como quien espanta una mosca—. Que me da escalofríos ser tratado como un árbol para podar.

—Dr. Healer. —El unicornio de Canterlot volteó a ver de reojo hacia atrás—. Al joven Wind lo transporto debido a su convalecencia, pero no entiendo porque cuernos tú también estás arriba de la carreta.

—Ya ni yo, y soy un anciano —agregó Light caminando al lado de su nieto por debajo de la carreta.

De repente, una amalgama de magia color ámbar cubrió al terrestre y lo puso de regreso en tierra.

—Así está mejor —afirmó Glass.

—Aguafiestas —masculló el terrestre sin otra opción más que caminar al lado de la científica. El joven cartero, por su parte, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues la escena le recordaba a cuando Perseverant Mind tomó al potrillo Healer por la cola.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al pie de las enormes escaleras color crema en la entrada del castillo. Entonces, la científica se adelantó y tocó a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, una de las enormes entradas fue abierta desde dentro solo para mostrar un pequeño dragón púrpura con escamas verdes. En su cabeza traía un casco con dos contenedores en forma de diamantes rojos, de ellos salían dos popotes color azul claro, y un gran guante de hule espuma cubría su garra derecha.

—Emm, ¿hola? —comentó Glass un poco confundida por ver al dragón con esas pintas.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

—Mi nombre es Shining Glass, y yo junto a un grupo de compañeros, venimos a pedir ayuda a la princesa de la amistad. ¿Se encuentra ella en casa?

—Mi nombre es Spike. —El pequeño dragón salió por completo—. Soy ayudante de la princesa. Pero ella no está.

—¿Sabes cuándo regresará, Spike?

—Emm, no sabría decírtelo. —El pequeño dragón comenzó rascarse la parte trasera de su casco—. Esta mañana apareció un mapa mágico de la nada a mitad del castillo, entonces su cutie mark junto a las de otras cinco amigas brillaron... y ahora viajan hacia una aldea muy lejos de aquí, es una especie de misión mágica o algo así.

—¡Una típica mañana en ponyville! —gritó el Dr. Healer desde atrás.

—Entiendo. —Glass soltó un suspiro decepcionada—. Buscaremos otro lugar.

La unicornio se disponía a dar media vuelta e irse cuando Spike la detuvo —E-espere —dijo.

—¿Mm?

—Soy el ayudante de la princesa, pero cuando ella no está, yo soy el dragón a cargo. ¿Qué necesitan?

La científica, al escuchar esa pregunta, volteó con los ojos llenos de ilusión. —¿Nos prestarías una sala del castillo?

Después de que Wind por fin aceptara la operación, Glass recibió una pequeña explicación de la intervención de Luna (omitiendo por supuesto los detalles de la infancia de Healer). Entonces, fueron a la oficina postal, donde el abuelo Light, luego de darle un buen coscorrón a su nieto por desaparecer de la nada, escuchó con atención todo lo ocurrido. De forma un tanto preocupada, le preguntó a su nieto si estaba seguro de su cambió de opinión, a lo que él contestó "por supuesto" con una expresión segura; el viejo no requirió más explicaciones luego de eso.

El plan para aplicar el tratamiento se puso en marcha. El primer paso era viajar hasta el hospital más cercano donde harían la cirugía, Ponyville parecía ser la mejor opción. Fue mientras viajaban hacia allá que encontraron al Dr. Pill por el camino: regresaba a Canterlot luego de vacacionar algunos días en la región de Greendale. Glass le ofreció poner todos sus libros sobre la carreta y ahí comenzaron las preguntas.

—Quiero participar —externó el doctor emocionado por enterarse del avance médico sin precedentes que estaban por hacer—. Después de todo es una operación muy difícil, necesitarás al menos un ayudante colega.

El Dr. Healer alegó poder hacerlo solo, únicamente con la ayuda de una enfermera, pero por ser Red Pill un excelente médico, Glass decidió acceder. Ella deseaba minimizar lo más posible cualquier factor de riesgo.

Ahora, en el punto más alto del mediodía, una vez que todo el grupo se presentará con el dragoncillo, estaban entrando al gran palacio de la amistad.

—Twlight nunca le negaba el acceso a la biblioteca a ningún poni —comentó Spike mientras los guiaba por los pasillos. El abuelo Light ayudaba a Wind a caminar—, y no creo que este castillo sea diferente. ¿Para qué exactamente necesitan un cuarto?

—Fabricaré un ala de pegaso —explicó la científica enérgica—, a base de un material único en el mundo.

—Wow. —El pequeño dragón volteó a ver a todo el grupo—. ¡Eso suena increíble! ¿Qué harán con ella?

—La instalaremos en nuestro amigo para ayudarlo a volver a volar. —Uno de los cascos de Glass apuntó hacia Wind, el cual se sintió un poco avergonzado por la mirada ilusionada de Spike.

—¡Entonces serás como el poni de invierno!

—¿El poni de invierno? —preguntó el pegaso extrañado.

—Es un villano de los cómics magic vers —comentó el Dr. Healer—. Excompañero de guerra del Capitán Equestria, regresa de su aparente muerte siendo parte del bando enemigo, y con una pata de metal capaz de enfrentar el ataque del poderoso escudo del héroe. —Todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados—. ¿Qué? Me leí algunas historietas mientras estaba en prisión.

—Pero todavía no sabemos si funcionará del todo —informó el joven cartero—. De momento, no es seguro que seré como el poni de invierno.

—Vamos Chico, no seas pesimista, estás en los cascos más capacitados. Recuerda, todas mis operaciones son perfectas.

—Twilight siempre dice sobre la importancia de tener amigos apoyándote —comentó Spike—. Y es bueno ver que tú tienes lo tuyos, anímate, todo saldrá bien.

—Yo no llamaría a ese doctor "amigo" precisamente —masculló el abuelo Light.

Avanzaron por los pasillos pintados de tonos morados. La arquitectura del lugar y acabados en las puertas así como de los continuos pedestales eran dignos de admirar, en especial cuando, según dijo el dragón, el castillo había aparecido en tan solo un instante.

Luego de la corta caminata, por fin cruzaron una de las puertas.

—Bienvenidos a... —Spike se rascó la cabeza—, ¿un lugar vacío? Bueno, de seguro Twilight lo usará para guardar más libros después.

—¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Glass con una gran sonrisa. Su aguda voz hizo eco en el amplío salón circular.

Una enorme alfombra color lima con un destello bordado adornaba el centro del piso, y en los bordes del lugar, una serie de pilares cristalinos estaban a los lados de varias puertas de acceso.

—El castillo parece más pequeño por fuera —pensó en voz alta el Dr. Pill mientras miraba el lejano techo adornado con un tragaluz de pedacera colorida.

—Salió de un árbol mágico de cristal ¿qué esperabas? —replicó el Dr. Healer.

—Bueno Wind. —La científica caminaba hacia la salida—. Ahora solo necesito cinco muestras de tus alas.

—¿Cinco muestras?

—Así es…

Las orejas de Wind bajaron de inmediato al imaginarse a qué se refería por "muestras". Segundos después, varios quejidos de dolor resonaron en la sala. Glass, compadeciéndose del joven cartero, cargaba cinco tipos diferentes de plumas del ala del pegaso. —Con esto será suficiente —dijo condescendiente—, para la estructura ósea y demás, usaremos tus lecturas lazer.

—Entiendo —comentó Wind mientras sobaba su ala izquierda—. ¿Ahora qué sigue, descargamos todo?

—Querrás decir "descargarán" —El Dr. Healer dio unos pasos al medio de la sala—. Para ti solo queda descansar, tus músculos ya deben estar por recuperarse; pero aún no puedes hacer esfuerzos muy grandes.

El joven pegaso encontraba bastante molesto solo parecer una carga, sin embargo, la mirada de su abuelo básicamente le decía: "si desobedeces a los doctores te reviento". Por ello, hizo únicamente lo propio y terminó acostado en un extremo del cuarto.

El transporte de varias cajas con el metal ligero, máquinas y herramientas, duró algunos escasos minutos. Todos cooperaron, incluso un fuerte semental color guinda comenzó a ayudar apenas llegó al castillo.

Las máquinas fueron montadas: había una que era un brazo metálico sosteniendo un gran cristal circular, otra tenía la forma de una larga pecera sobre cuatro largas patas, de esta, dos gruesos cables morados salían, uno hacia el brazo y el otro hacia un cubo cuya cubierta era de piedra adornada con varios símbolos arcanos. También instalaron una simple mesa con varias cuchillas, discos de metal sobre una gran cierra, limas e incluso un soplete especial en forma de un cilindro.

—Hora de comenzar. —Por encima de la mirada confiada de Glass, sus lentes cuadrados relucían—. Procedo a usar las lecturas láseres para establecer el patrón óseo del ala.

Un aura de magia color ámbar rodeó una de las placas de cristal al lado de la científica. Todos los presentes observaban en silencio, el ambiente era de expectación pura.

La placa de lectura la láser flotó desde un estuche especial, hasta estar debajo del cristal circular en el brazo mecánico, entonces, con una segunda amalgama de magia, una vara puntiaguda de metal flotó de la mesa, y avanzó para llegar sobre los cristales, entonces, comenzó a moverse como si fuera una especie de lápiz.

—Haré el primer diagrama. Lo bueno es que mi magia de levitación es mucho más avanzada a comparación de la de teletransportación. —Con la agilidad de un maestro, la punta metálica danzaba sobre el cristal duro, dejando una estela de color azul; el proceso era tal cual como estar calcando un dibujo.

En pocos segundos, el círculo transparente tenía un diagrama del húmero de Wind, uno de los huesos más importantes de su ala. —Hecho, ahora sigue la fabricación del elemento en metal ligero. Dr. Healer, ¿me hace los honores?

—Por supuesto —con una sonrisa de cómplice el terrestre bajó una palanca en una de las caras del cubo de piedra. La herramienta mágica comenzó a vibrar y luego, una enorme estela de luz dorada, salió disparada hacia arriba, llegando incluso a atravesar el tragaluz del techo.

—Te dije que ver esto era mejor que intercambiar cartas de ponyball —dijo el dragón púrpura a su compañero.

—Yep —respondió el semental mirando atónito el espectáculo de luz.

—El metal ligero tiene muchas propiedades —comenzó a explicar Glass mientras hacía levitar una gruesa viga del preciado mineral—, no solo es en extremo liviano, también es ultra resistente, aún más que los diamantes, y aparte, es el único metal capaz de ser conductor de magia. Si tuviéramos la tecnología neurológica adecuada, incluso podríamos hacer prótesis para cuernos de unicornio con él.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas —agregó el Dr. Pill impresionado.

En cuanto la viga entró a la vitrina en forma de pecera, el gran pilar resplandeciente desapareció. Entonces pequeños rayos de magia comenzaron a rodear el pedazo de metal al tiempo que generaban un ligero brillo.

—Para poder moldear tal material se requieren altas cantidades de magia —dijo Glass—, esta en especial, fue donada por las mismísimas princesas del sol y de la luna. Procedo a dar forma física a la pieza a base del diagrama.

Con el poder de su cuerno, la pequeña unicornio tomó un par de los afilados utensilios de la mesa. Una cuchilla similar a un bisturí gigante junto a una lima comenzaron a moldear la viga.

«Es muy talentosa», pensó Wind al verla trabajar, pues el proceso era similar al de una escultura hecha a grandes velocidades con la precisión de un verdadero maestro.

Tardó aproximadamente media hora en terminar.

—No necesitan estar ahí solo… emm... mirándome todo el rato —comentó Glass con expresión avergonzada—. Me dedicaré a modelar todos los huesos, sustitutos musculares, dérmicos y plumas de Wind necesarios para realizar la instalación de la nueva ala, eso me tomará todo el día.

—Entonces el Dr. Healer y yo —dijo Pill—, supongo que iremos al hospital de Ponyville a presentar los permisos necesarios para poder tomar un quirófano.

—No tengo problemas con ir a hacer eso, la enfermera del lugar está muy bien…

—Desvergonzado —susurró Glass.

Del otro lado de la sala, Wind, al lado de su abuelo, dijo:

—¿Mientras tanto yo qué haré?

—Tú relájate y trata de no tensarte demasiado, que mañana tendrás la operación de tu vida.

—Si ese es el caso. —Spike, ya sin su casco y guante de hule espuma, dio un paso al frente con una de sus garras levantadas—. Yo conozco el lugar indicado para relajarse.

—¿En serio pequeño? —indagó Glass sonriente.

—Por supuesto, Rarity siempre habla de él, aparte, si no puede caminar mucho, mi compañero con gusto lo llevará hasta allá, ¿verdad Big Mac?

—¡Yep!

—Perfecto.

Apenas terminó de Hablar, Glass usó su magia para levantar al joven pegaso y ponerlo sobre Mac cual alforja.

—Esto es taaaaaan humillante. —Comentó Wind con la cara larga.

Sin embargo, minutos después, comenzó a librarse una batalla delante de una puerta amarillo pálido.

—¡Vamos nieto! No seas quisquilloso, es por tu bien.

—¡Jamás! Este lugar es para chicas.

—Pero Rainbow también viene —comentó Spike forcejeando—, y ella es muy atlética.

—Es "ella", o sea, también es una chica.

Apenas se enteró que lo iban a llevar al spa de Ponyville, Wind estiró sus cuatro patas sobre el lomo de Big Mac para atorarse en la entrada. En su mente, esos lugares de relajación y mascarillas faciales eran propios solo de las yeguas.

En los minutos del combate de voluntades, una pequeña fila ya había aparecido detrás de la entrada del spa, algo un poco inconveniente para Aloe y Lotus, por ello, esta última, trotó rápidamente hacia Wind.

—Oh, no, no habrá nada que decir o hacer para que yo acep… Ahhhaaaaahhh...

Las palabras o empujones no doblegaron al testarudo pegaso, sino un simple movimiento circular de los entrenados cascos de la terrestre azul claro, presionando un lugar específico en el centro del lomo. —Generalmente este es el mayor punto de tensión en los pegasos —comentó con voz melosa—, y tú tienes una cantidad monumental de estrés acumulado. No te preocupes más, solo relájate, déjate llevar.

—Tal vez un ratito no estaría mal —dijo el joven cartero con la mirada perdida.

Fue un servicio completo para semental, tuvieron especial cuidado por tratarse de un invitado del ayudante de la princesa de la amistad: masaje, tonificación, sauna, un relajante baño en el jacuzzi. También, el abuelo, aprovechó para unirse y darle una buena tarde a esos viejos huesos para variar. Cuando Wind salió otra vez por la puerta, estaba más limpio, con la crin estilizada y el cuerpo tan fresco como relajado.

La siguiente parada en el recorrido de Spike era ir al parque, en ese lugar, cierta poni de pelaje marrón claro y ojos morados solía deleitar las tardes con lindos sonetos de chello.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el dragón sonriente—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Toca muy bien —respondió Wind para luego voltear hacia enfrente—. Compañero, no es necesario que me cargues todo el tiempo. ¿Podrías dejarme en esa banca por favor?

—Yep.

Mac caminó tranquilo hasta la banca en la orilla de uno de los caminos, ahí, Wind bajó y se sentó con cuidado. A la distancia podía ver como el pilar dorado aparecía y desaparecía del cielo del atardecer. —Ella parece estarse esforzando mucho —comentó.

—Al parecer a los pueblerinos no les extraña ver esas estelas de luz en el cielo a cada rato.

—Si sale del castillo de Twilight no les preocupa tanto —dijo el dragón encogido de hombros—. Aquí esas cosas pasan con relativa frecuencia.

—El Dr. Healer no está tan loco entonces —mencionó el joven pegaso recargándose en la banca. Su lomo ya casi no dolía, pero su abuelo no le permitiría esforzarse más allá de la orden de los doctores y él lo sabía, por lo tanto, solo trató de sentir el viento en su cuerpo, dejarlo deslizarse por sus alas, tal como le gustaba.

Hasta que, de la nada, una interrupción llegó:

—¡Cuidado señor! —el grito de un potrillo sonó la distancia.

Wind abrió los ojos solo para ver una pelota aproximándose hacia su cara. Evitó el golpe con sus cascos por mero reflejo. La pequeña bola roja botó hacia enfrente antes de comenzar a rodar hasta los pies de un potrillo de pelaje blanco con lunares cafés. —Lo siento —dijo con cara preocupada—. No queríamos…

—¡Increíble señor! —Un pequeño pegaso de pelaje oscuro le interrumpió—. Usted tiene muy buenos reflejos, podría ser un gran jugador de ponyball.

—Tengan más cuidado de donde juegan niños —replicó el abuelo Light con su típica voz raposa de anciano—. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien no tan avispado como mi nieto estuviera sentado en esa banca?

Ambos pequeños, cabizbajos, contestaron al unísono:

—Sí señor.

—¿Quién tiró eso? —preguntó Wind.

—Yo —contestó el pegaso un poco temeroso.

—Fue un gran tiro. —Ante el comentario del joven cartero, los ojos del chiquillo brillaron—. El ponyball honestamente no es lo mío, pero tú sí serás un buen jugador si sigues practicando.

—¡Gracias!

Ambos pequeños tomaron la pelota y fueron a jugar del otro lado del parque.

—Estos últimos días estabas muy diferente —externó el anciano viendo a los chicos jugar a la distancia—. Me gusta tenerte de regreso, Wind.

—A mí también me gusta estar de regreso, abuelo —contestó el pegaso azul rey esbozando media sonrisa.

Spike y Big Mac, aunque no conocían de mucho a esos dos ponis al lado de ellos, por todo lo que había explicado la científica y habían visto dentro del castillo, comprendían la importancia de esa operación para todos. Por ello, el dragón de escamas púrpuras, conociendo a Twilight toda su vida, estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto al prestar el castillo.

Compraron unos ricos algodones de azúcar en un puestecillo al lado del quiosco central, eran enormes así como rosados, y mientras comían de su esponjoso cuerpo, la tarde comenzó a despuntar. Big Mac se despidió, pasó a Wind al anciano como una especie de estafeta, y fue a Sweet Apples Acres. Todos los demás tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo de la amistad. Ahí, ya con la luna alzada, Glass seguía trabajando con el metal ligero. Los doctores por otro lado, hablaron sobre cómo los preparativos para el quirófano de mañana estaban listos; a primera hora del amanecer todo ocurriría.

—El castillo es bastante grande y tiene muebles que aparecieron de forma mágica también —explicó el ayudante de la princesa—, pueden pasar la noche aquí si lo desean.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad —dijo el abuelo Light ya bostezando, como todo buen poni tradicional, iba a la cama en cuanto el sol bajaba.

—Es de lo que se trata la amistad a fin de cuentas.

Las habitaciones fueron repartidas, los doctores tenían una para cada uno, Wind, en cambio, compartiría un cuarto doble con su abuelo. Spike se despidió ya algo cansado y dijo que le diría a Glass donde estaba su habitación para cuando terminara con el trabajo.

Cuando el joven pegaso llegó a la cama, su lomo prácticamente no dolía. El abuelo Light, al lado de él, apenas puso su pelaje debajo de las cobijas color lila y la cabeza sobre la almohada blanca, fue directo al reino de los sueños. Pero para Wind la cosa era diferente, no podía dormir.

Su corazón latía rápido, aunque no de miedo, sino de emoción. Mañana su vida cambiaría para siempre, ya sea para mal, o para bien. Esa sensación le creaba una pesadez en el pecho y la cabeza. Nadie podría dormir ante tal expectativa.

Dio algunas vueltas en la cama, trató de cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada, buscó la mejor posición; nada funcionaba, al final, decidió levantarse a caminar un poco, tal vez moverse ayudaría despejar la mente.  
Deslizó su cuerpo con calma por la cama hasta terminar de pie. Todo estaba callado, lo único con movimiento en el cuarto de cristal púrpura, era su abuelo dando ligeros espasmos entre sueños.

Sin hacer ruido, caminó fuera del cuarto. No obstante, luego de unos minutos de su pequeña caminata nocturna, terminó perdiéndose. —El árbol mágico que construyó esto hizo todas las puertas y pasillos iguales —dijo para sí mientras trotaba curioso por el lugar, pensaba encontrar su cuarto tarde o temprano, pues lo dejó con la puerta entreabierta.

Pronto localizó una entrada sospechosa. Caminó enérgico hacia ella, pero cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta por dos razones de que era el lugar donde Glass trabajaba: la primera era el resplandor de la luna iluminando el lugar desde el tragaluz en el techo, y la segunda, el eco de los grandes ronquidos en toda la sala.

—Sí —dijo al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza—, definitivamente son sus rugidos.

Decidió dejarla descansar y continuar con su búsqueda. Tardó algunos minutos más en por fin encontrar su cuarto. Entró con cuidado, caminó hasta su cama, mas antes de acostarse, miró el lecho por unos segundos. «Spike dijo que le cedería un cuarto… ella de seguro se quedó dormida trabajando», pensó.

Tomó su almohada y la llevó hasta la gran habitación circular: adentro, todas las máquinas seguían estoicas en su posición, aunque el cubo cubierto de piedra ya no brillaba en lo absoluto.

La pequeña Glass estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa llena de utensilios. Dormía en una posición incómoda así como con sus lentes chuecos; tenía una pata estirada hacia enfrente, el extremo de su casco rozaba una lima: al parecer había caído presa del sueño mientras acomodaba las herramientas.

—Claro que puedo comer más pastel y no engordar mamá... —decía entre sueños—, mi cuerpo es increíble...

Verla así, le causó gracia y ternura combinados a Wind. La tomó con cuidado, era pequeña y liviana a fin de cuentas, entonces la recostó en la enorme alfombra del suelo y puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Hacía calor y era un lugar bastante cómodo, no vio la necesidad de llevarla a alguna habitación sin saber a dónde en primer lugar.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando un destello le golpeó en los ojos. Cubrió la luz con su ala izquierda. No había notado "eso" antes debido estar procurando a la unicornio.

Caminó hacia el brillo en medio del cuarto, provenía de encima del brazo mecánico. Ahí fue cuando la vio, descansaba arriba del gran cristal circular y reflejaba la luz lunar: era su próxima ala de metal verdadero. La magia, aún activa, corría a través de ella como una rendija dorada sobre la superficie pulida. Tenía un tono cromo brillante. Las plumas, con sus muescas detalladas, estaban divididas en sus respectivas secciones y se unían al armazón principal de una forma exacta a la de una de verdad. Parecía un ala auténtica, pero recubierta de metal puro, como perteneciente a una escultura capaz de volar con el simple soplar del viento.

No pudo evitar tocarla en un extremo. Esas plumas plateadas rozadas por su casco, tuvieron un movimiento tal cual un ala natural, y estás a su vez movieron algunas otras en un efecto dominó. Por extraño que fuera, parecía estar viva.

Esa increíble herramienta, ¿sería su bendición o su maldición? Lo sabría mañana a primera hora.

—Felicidades Glass —dijo Wind en voz baja—, hiciste un increíble trabajo.

Luego de decir eso, caminó fuera del cuarto y fue a su cama. En esa ocasión, no batalló tanto para por fin conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Dato curioso:  
Supongo que es obvio para todos que este fic se ubica al inicio de la quinta temporada del programa original, pero también debo aclarar que este es un universo alternativo donde todo es casi igual al universo original, con la variante de que aquí ocurrió el evento conocido como "La Tormenta sorpresa"

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y nos vemos en el camino final, será subido en algunos minutos :D


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - La vida es para vivirla**

Todos se levantaron a primera hora de la mañana.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Spike al ver el increíble ala de metal en medio de la sala circular.

—Misión cumplida —presumió Glass dándole un ligero empujón al marco de sus lentes—. ¿Qué opinas de ella de Wind?

—Es increíble, y apuesto a que se me vera muy bien. —Aunque ya la había visto con anterioridad, su impresión era tal cual como la primera.

—Sí, aja, se ve bien y lo que quieran —dijo el Dr. Healer—, pero ¿es funcional para instalarse al paciente?

La científica tomó el ala con magia y, mientras la colocaba con cuidado una de las cajas de madera, respondió:

—Por supuesto, solo espero que no arruines tan arduo trabajo.

—No te preocupes Glass —intervino Dr. Pill—, me aseguraré de eso.

—Gracias colado, yo solo espero que mínimo, sepas sostener las herramientas.

La tensión en el ambiente comenzó a subir.

—¡Suficiente! —el abuelo Light dio un pisotón—. Si van a operar a mi nieto más les vale actuar como doctores profesionales, y no como una banda de niños pequeños.

Ambos médicos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—No se preocupe señor Light Feather —comentó Glass—, solo bromeaba. A pesar de su "peculiar" forma de ser, el Dr. Healer está enteramente capacitado para hacer el trabajo.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices.

—¿Quién quiere desayunar? —preguntó Spike para aligerar el ambiente—. Hay suficiente avena para todos.

Ese pintoresco grupo de ponis cabía perfectamente en el gran comedor del castillo, y los platos de avena estaban tan dulces como enormes. El único sin comer fue Wind, pues sería operado más tarde.

Todos dejaron su plato en la cocina, y Glass, antes de encaminar al grupo directo al hospital le dio las infinitas gracias al dragón púrpura. A lo cual él dijo:

—No hay problema. Wind, cuando ya tengas tu ala de metal, pasas a mostrarme, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto —respondió el joven cartero.

Caminaron en directo al hospital, ahí la enfermera RedHeart los recibió en la entrada.

—Muchas gracias por cedernos el quirófano del hospital —dijo la científica con una pequeña reverencia.

—No se preocupen —contestó la enfermera—, es un honor ayudar a enviados directos de la princesa Celestia.

El corazón del joven cartero volvía a latir rápido, esa emoción olvidada la noche anterior, regresó como un tifón al momento de su revisión pre-operatoria hecha por el Dr. Pill. La sala era cerrada, silenciosa, con piso de loseta blanca y paredes azul claro. Wind estaba bocabajo en una angosta cama color negro. Todo olía a pastillas, látex, desinfectante u otras cosas conocidas para él, a fin de cuentas, su infancia la pasó en hospitales.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó el Dr. Pill comprensivo. Tenía el estetoscopio en la espalda del pegaso.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Lo ocultas bastante bien en tu expresión, pero batallo para escuchar tus pulmones con tu corazón latiendo así de fuerte. No te preocupes, es natural, y más en una operación tan importante para ti.

Con una leve indicación del unicornio el pegaso se sentó.

—Necesito que extiendas tu ala derecha.

La extremidad emplumada adoptó una posición estirada de forma torpe. Aunque el lomo ya no doliera, las secuelas de la anestesia seguían ahí.

—¿Qué opina de la cirugía? —preguntó el joven cartero de repente.

—Yo nunca le miento a mis pacientes, chico —Red Pill revisaba de cerca el área de la cicatriz—. Pero esto es un tratamiento experimental, y eso siempre la hace impredecible, por ello lo único seguro en esta ocasión, es que tu vida prácticamente no corre peligro. El resto sería meras especulaciones mías.

—Especule.

El Dr. Pill soltó un suspiro, no era su estilo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión haría una excepción:

—A como me lo explicaron hay tres probabilidades. La primera: cuando termine la operación tendrás la prótesis metálica unida a tu cuerpo, la podrás mover y serás capaz de andar sin problemas con ella. Voy a comenzar rasurar el pedazo donde cortaremos, ponte bocabajo por favor.

Wind volvió a su posición inicial y de inmediato pregunto:

—¿Cuáles son las otras dos?

La máquina para cortar pelo, sostenida por la magia del unicornio, comenzó a inundar el espacio con su característico ruido estridente.

—La segunda es que tu ala pueda moverse, entonces la operación habría sido un éxito. Mas tendrías que hacer terapia y practicar un tiempo para acostumbrarte a esa nueva extremidad. —Los cortes de la máquina eran con paciencia y delicadeza, en especial cerca de la cicatriz—. La tercera, por otro lado, sería un poco más drástica.

—Drástica… esa palabra no me da un buen presentimiento.

—No sentirías el ala. Sería como si esa parte de tu cuerpo no existiera, entonces comenzarían los dolores de cabeza por el esfuerzo de tu cerebro. En ese caso, esperaríamos ocho horas para retirarte el ala antes de un daño cerebral.

El joven cartero, solo pudo tragar pesado al escuchar tal posibilidad. En el fondo daba miedo. —Esperemos que sea la primera entonces —decidió decir. Una sonrisa ocultaba su cara de desconcierto y angustia.

—Por cierto —agregó el Dr. Pill antes de terminar de rasurar—, la pequeña Spring Flower está como nueva. Gracias. No pude decírtelo en aquella ocasión, pero lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. En mi opinión, si alguien merece esa ala, en definitiva, eres tú.

—Gracias. —Esas palabras finales fueron una sorpresa para Wind.

Con el preoperatorio finalizado. El joven pegaso subió bocabajo a una extensa camilla, y fue llevado por la linda enfermera RedHeart hasta el quirófano. Una habitación un tanto oscura lo esperaba. Ahí dentro había una mesa para cirugías con un enorme reflector encima, varios aparatos extraños para el pegaso y algunos doctores extras, los cuales deseaban ser espectadores.

—Ahora sí parece un doctor —dijo el pegaso al ver al Dr. Healer con una bata, cubrebocas y cofia de cirujano.

—No te acostumbres, te dormiremos enseguida. Cuenta hasta diez.

Le pusieron la mascarilla especial sobre el hocico.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. —Los pensamientos del pegaso remolineaban en su cabeza mientras decía cada número—. Cinco. —¿Cuántas veces había estado ya en esa situación?—. Seis. —¿Cuántas veces no resultó cierto que ahora sí iba a mejorar?—. Siete. —¿Está vez sería diferente?—. Ocho… —cayó dormido antes de darse cuenta.

Apenas el efecto de la anestesia fue confirmado, la operación comenzó.

Cortes en la carne, sangre, músculos expuestos y hueso prácticamente reconstruidos a trozos eran los protagonistas sobre la mesa. Las gasas manchadas de rojo llenaron la mesa de utensilios al sonar del tic en el monitor cardiaco, hasta por fin tener una vista clara del interior tan machacado del pegaso.

—Está estructura ósea es imposible —comentó el Dr. Pill retirando su bisturí y con los ojos bien abiertos—, los huesos no fueron rotos en su tiempo, sino pulverizados. No me quiero imaginar su dolor durante la recuperación.

—Dile algo que no sepa. —La gran cierra plateada fue alzada con el hocico del terrestre. —Que se vaya lo viejo y venga lo nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa macabra antes de prender el aparato. Al ser una sierra quirúrgica en lugar de una de madera como las que miró cientos de veces en su infancia, el ruido y el radio de los discos eran menores, a pesar de eso, la sabía mover a la perfección.

En un principio, el unicornio de canterlot pensó en ofrecerse para hacer los cortes, era un unicornio a fin de cuentas, por lo cual tendría la ventaja de la magia. Ni se le ocurrió proponerlo al ver como lo hacía su colega: cortes limpios, profesionales y seguros. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la reputación de ese poni amarillo no era ninguna broma, en verdad era de los mejores médicos de Equestria.

Retiraron el ala mala de Wind con cuidado, la enfermera RedHeart la alejó hacia una mesa en una esquina del quirófano. Entonces, el Dr. Pill, puso la nueva al lado del paciente con su magia. Los dos doctores espectadores comenzaron a susurrar de inmediato al ver la increíble pieza de ingeniería frente a ellos. ¿Cuántos trabajaron en ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué materiales usaron? Ignoraban que había sido creada apenas un día antes por una sola unicornio.

—Prendan el contenedor de magia.

El cubo de piedra, previamente esterilizado, fue encendido por la enfermera de crin rosa opaco. La magia no hizo su espectáculo de luces, quedaba poca, no obstante, era suficiente para energizar una herramienta parecida a una larga pluma, cuya punta se trataba de una reducida llama mágica dorada.

Con ese cautin potenciado, conectaron los huesos artificiales con los orgánicos, usando cartílagos flexibles hechos de fibras finísimas del preciado metal, los nervios fueron prácticamente soldados uno por uno, y luego los múscusculos reconstruidos. Todo un proceso difícil así como sumamente tedioso; para un médico común hubiera tomado más de quince horas, pero el Dr. Healer sorprendió a todos terminando el proceso en tan solo diez.

En un cuarto del hospital, Wind despertó poco a poco, con parpadeos lentos. Estaba mareado y un poco desorientado. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de su abuelo, y al lado, Glass también estaba esperando.

—Está despertando —dijo Ligh

—¿Cómo te sientes Wind? —se apresuró a preguntar la científica.

—Como si un carruaje lleno de manzanas me hubiera atropellado…

—Vaya, eso fue bastante específico ¿no lo crees? —la voz del Dr. Healer sonó del otro lado de la cama—. ¿Crees que si la carreta hubiera traído peras se sentiría diferente?

—Supongo. —El joven pegaso, con una sonrisa relajada, giró el cuello para ver a ese poni terrestre de voz grave. Su apariencia había regresado a la normalidad: camisa, saco y grandes ojeras debajo de esos ojos verdes.

»¿Cómo salió todo?

—Dímelo tú, al fin y al cabo eres el de la nueva ala de metal ligero.

Red Pill, miraba desde la entrada del cuarto, en silencio. No era su paciente del todo, tal cual dijo Healer, él fue el colado del final. No obstante, debido a su contacto con él en Greendale y a la plática del preoperatorio, lo miraba diferente a un desconocido, ahora lo respetaba, y por ello deseaba mirar el desenlace de esas diez horas de pie en el quirófano.

Desde su posición en la camilla, Wind podía ver de reojo una gran venda blanca rodeándole parte del lomo. Entonces, con la ayuda de su abuelo, se puso de pie. —Casi no me duele, ¿cómo es posible? —dijo impresionando.

—A diferencia de las prótesis convencionales, esa ala no fue ensamblada sobre tu cuerpo. —Glass apuntó a su hombro—. fue "fundida" a tus huesos, nervios y músculos, el metal ligero es lo suficientemente maleable para adaptarse a ese punto; en términos operatorios, es como si simplemente hubiéramos hecho una gran cortada en tu espalda y luego la hubiéramos suturado.

El Dr. Healer comenzó a caminar hacia Wind mientras dijo:

—Bueno, basta de andar postergando lo inevitable, veamos el resultado final.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Era el momento de la verdad. El terrestre en saco llegó hasta el paciente y comenzó a quitar la venda. Cada capa de tela enrollada dejaba ver un poco más de la magnífica prótesis cromada, las plumas caían como si fueran naturales, las articulaciones parecían respirar libres.

Pero cuando el último pedazo de tela dejó de retener el ala, esta cayó de golpe como si fuera peso muerto. Entonces las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron de golpe.

—¿Wind, puedes tratar de levantarla? —preguntó Glass con un escalofrío.

—No la siento —comentó el joven pegaso—. Desde que desperté me di cuenta de esa sensación, es como si la parte de mi cuerpo que siempre estuvo ahí toda mi vida ya no está. Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas. No funcionó.

El Dr. Pill no hizo más que bajar la cabeza. «Así que fue la tercera, ¿eh? Fue un buen intento muchacho», pensó decaído.

—Inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas —ordenó Healer bastante serio.

La cara resignada del cartero cambió a una de esfuerzo, trató de forzar su ala como quien intenta hacer mover una extremidad dormida. No pasó nada. Aunque todos la miraran ahí, para el cerebro de Wind era como si no existiera.

—Otra vez.

—¡Healer! —dijo el Dr. Pill severo—, si lo sigue intentando se va a lastimar. Hay que programar la retirada de la prótesis cuanto antes…

—Una vez más —interrumpió Glass con su voz ahogada.

El joven cartero la miró a ojos. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, la pequeña unicornio se había permitido tener una expresión de angustia y los ojos húmedos en público.

—Glass, lo siento, pero no sé cómo esforzarme exactamente, es como si no estuviera ahí.

—Señorita Glass, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser. —Red Pill comenzó a acercarse hacia la escena—. Pero no es recomendable forzar...

—Solo una vez más, ¡te lo suplico! —insistió la científica bajando la mirada—. Trata de imaginar al ala esta vez.

«Por favor, no llores, o lloraré yo también», pensó Wind.

Lo volvió a intentar, puso un buen esfuerzo en tratar de levantar su ala, en imaginarla, en ordenarle moverse con la voz en su mente, pero de la nada: —¡Ahh! —una terrible jaqueca atacó. Llevó un casco hacia su frente, tratando de contener el punzante dolor.

—¡Wind! —exclamó el abuelo Light—. No te esfuerces demás.

—Sí… perdón, parece que yo… ¡Ahh! —un segundo dolor llegó de golpe, horrible, como una descarga eléctrica dentro de su nuca. En un punto llevó su cascos a la nariz debido a una sensación acuosa, cuando talló un poco abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la sangre sobre la pezuña.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Sentía las patas tal cual fueran de cartón y todos los gritos a su alrededor los escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua. Azotó sin poder evitarlo contra la loseta del piso y, mientras escuchaba un fuerte pitido dentro de su cabeza, veía cada vez más borroso los cascos a su alrededor. Poco a poco la oscuridad lo inundó todo.

Despertó de golpe. Se sentó en la camilla. Tenía algunas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo dele del rabillo de los ojos. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido—, me duele la cabeza…

—Tranquilo Wind. —Su abuelo estaba sentado al lado de la cama, era el único poni en la habitación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy algo mareado... ¿qué me pasó?

—Esos doctores contaron algunas cosas de sobrecarga en la mente y todo eso, honestamente no entendí ni la mitad de su discusión. Yo solo vi que te desmayaste y comenzaste a temblar, fue horrible.

—Hize todo un espectáculo ¿eh?… ¡el ala! —miró de inmediato a su espalda. Tenía una única venda para sostenerla, pero aún tenía la prótesis unida a su cuerpo.

—Te la quitarán en la madrugada. Así estarás a salvo de tener otro ataque.

No hubo más palabras por un rato, la luz naranja de la tarde ya estaba entrando por las ventanas. El día para el chico en la camilla, literalmente se había ido en dos parpadeos. ¿Era todo? ¿Así iba a terminar? Resignarse parecía la mejor opción. Aunque esta vez lo podía hacer sin sentirse avergonzado por dentro.

—Abuelo —dijo de repente—, ¿dónde está Glass?

—¿Ella? Le exigí que se fuera del cuarto en cuanto te estabilizaron.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque te lastimó. —El tono de voz del viejo cambió a uno irritado—. Ella al final no fue diferente a ese doctor terrestre, lo único que le importaba su experimento funciona...

—Le podrías hablar, ¿por favor?

La interrupción de Wind le hizo arquear las cejas al viejo.

—Pero ¿acaso no me escuchaste?

—Abuelo… por favor.

«No hagas esa cara», pensó el viejo segundos antes de ver el rostro suplicante de su nieto. «Joder», ante tal arma mortífera de manipulación, no tuvo otra opción más que girarse de forma molesta y salir del cuarto en búsqueda de la científica.

Luego de una espera no muy larga ella apareció en la puerta, había corrido hasta ahí, su respiración la delataba. Aparte, sus ojos ámbar estaban rojos producto de sus lágrimas, esas aún no desaparecen del todo. —Wind, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mientras caminaba a la camilla.

—Sí —respondió el pegaso, un poco acongojado por ver a la científica así—, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Yo, lo siento tanto —cada una de las palabras de Glass la acercaban más al llanto—. no sé lo que me pasó, no era mi intención lastimarte, yo solo quería…

Uno de los cascos azulados del pegaso tocó la pequeña nariz de la unicornio, parando sus palabras en seco.

—Ya, ya —exclamó con voz condescendiente—, no hay problema, sé lo importante de esto para ti y sobre todo tu esfuerzo. Lamento no haberte ayudado.

Glass quitó el casco del semental para después decir con los cachetes inflados y la cara ruborizada:

—No seas amable conmigo. —No le gustaba ser tratada como niña—. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal, no debía haberte forzado así. —La pequeña unicornio no podía ver los ojos rojos de Wind—. Yo soy quien debería disculparse.

—Sé cómo puedes compensármelo.

Glass esperaba escuchar odio puro, reproches, quejas o insultos; a un Wind diciéndole te "lo dije" de manera despechada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó confundida al tiempo que alzaba la mirada.

—Sal conmigo por un algodón de azúcar.

—¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?

—Yep —contestó Wind imitando de forma irónica al gran semental color guinda—. Después de ser separado de esta ala, regresarás a Canterlot, ¿no? —la unicornio aún un poco sonrojada asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces antes de eso, quisiera salir una última vez contigo, platicar un poco, ya sabes, solo pasar un rato. No me gustaría que lo último de tus recuerdos sobre mí, sea mi cuerpo inconsciente y a mi abuelo corriéndote de este cuarto.

»Aparte, tú siempre hablas de comer cosas dulces cuando duermes y ayer, mientras trabajabas arduamente en esta ala, probé ese fantástico algodón de azúcar. Te va a gustar, estoy seguro. ¿Qué dices, vienes?

Viajar con el Dr. Healer sin duda fue cansado para esa yegua blanca. Incluso, en su estancia en Ponivylle, estuvo más preocupada por evitar una borrachera de su colega que en pasarla bien. Por lo cual, aparte de los pasteles de esa poni rosa, no había probado otra cosa deliciosa en ese pintoresco pueblo.

—Cos gusto —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, en parte por lo la culpa dentro de ella, y en otra porque quería: con solo una viga de metal ligero en su poder, le era imposible de momento fabricar otra prótesis. Quisiera o no, ese era el final de su viaje, entonces, ¿por qué no pasarlo con un poni agradable y comiendo algo delicioso para variar?

Wind bajo de la camilla, y juntos, salieron del cuarto. No tardaron en cruzarse con el abuelo, quien esperaba impaciente afuera. —¿A dónde van? —preguntó dedicándole una mirada enojada a la pequeña unicornio. La científica solo agachó las orejas mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Invité a Glass a salir por un algodón de azúcar abuelo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? Si recién te acaban de operar, y te operaran más tarde. Aparte, estás en peligro por traer esa ala pegada en la espalda.

—Él puede caminar —intervino el Dr. Healer sentado al otro lado del pasillo, su voz era más seria de lo normal—. Conforme no vuelva a intentar mover su ala, salir un rato no le hará daño.

—Eres demasiado bueno para tu bien, nieto. ¿Qué tal si en esa salida ella te trata de convencer para que intentes usar esa prótesis otra vez, y terminas con una daño serio...

—En unas horas cercenaremos al chico de nuevo —interrumpió el Dr. Pill—. Ya le hemos hecho demasiado, al menos déjelo tener este último deseo antes de dejarlo incompleto para toda su vida, ¿no lo cree?

Las palabras de Pill fueron tan directas como rudas, pero ciertas; el "hemos", estaba mejor dicho que nunca, pues el abuelo Light también animó a Wind a operarse en su momento.

El viejo pegaso captó eso de inmediato, entonces su voz fue menos inquisitiva. —Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro frustrado, aunque luego, de la nada, su cara adoptó una expresión triste—, pero ya no quiero que le pase nada más a mi Wind, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Estaré bien abuelo —le dijo el joven pegaso, mientras pasaba de largo, caminando junto a la unicornio de crin rosa con mechones plateados. El tono de voz, la expresión, todo en él, reflejaba una gran calma a pesar de, en el fondo, ser el más afectado por ese resultado.

Caminaron sin decir una palabra por las calles del pequeño pueblo. Los ponis no paraban de mirar la reluciente ala de metal, al principio, a Wind le pareció curioso, aunque con el pasar de los minutos, la situación comenzó a tornarse algo incómoda para él. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperó, sintió algo arropándolo. Al mirar, identificó la prenda enseguida: se trataba de la bata de Glass.

Entonces la primeras palabras de la salida fueron dichas por la pequeña unicornio:

—Siempre uso batas mucho más grandes que mi medida. A pesar de eso, esta no te quedará del todo bien, pero si doblo las mangas parecerá una capa.

—Gracias —dijo Wind sonriente mientras abrochaban un único botón en su cuello con magia—, me ajusta perfecto.

—Gracias a ti por la almohada…

EL joven pegaso abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Estabas despierta? —preguntó sonrojado.

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo lo supiste?

—Cuando le dije a Spike, él negó haberlo hecho y apostaría mi cutie mark a que el Dr. Healer nunca haría tal cosa.

—Hahaha, sabes, en el fondo no lo creo tan mal poni.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la unicornio con una expresión incrédula.

—Claro, verás…

La plática siguió de forma natural a partir de ese punto. Una tarde tranquila, platicando plácidamente por las calles alegres de un pueblecillo en medio de un bosque, un placer simple pero hermoso. En ese momento, nada más importaba, ni el ala, ni toda la vida de esfuerzo de Wind, ni la incansable misión de Glass. En ese momento, solo deseaban vivir ese pedazo de vida.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta llegaron al parque.

—Oye, he tenido curiosidad sobre algo ya desde hace algunos días —mencionó Wind sosteniendo un el delgado cono en el hocico con un algodón de azúcar.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Glass mientras miraba ilusionada la enorme golosina rosada frente a ella. Estaba sentada en una banca cerca del puesto vendiéndolos.

—Sobre tu padrastro, me gustaría saber más del poni capaz de trabajar junto a Healer. ¿cómo es?

Una sonrisa nostálgica adornó el rostro de Glass de inmediato. Su mirada perdida pasó de largo la deliciosa bola de azúcar. —Bueno, si hay algo que debes saber antes sobre él, eso que...

—¡Mira mamá! —un grito de potrillo interrumpió a Glass de repente—. ¡Ese señor tiene unos reflejos increíbles!

—¡Thunder, no!

Un zumbido alertó a Wind de inmediato, quien, en un solo movimiento de sus cascos, paró en seco la pelota roja que iba con potencia hacia él.

—¡Ves! —el pequeño pegaso de pelaje oscuro y crin corta azul claro estaba emocionado—. Es muy bueno.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó una pegaso de color cian del otro lado del sendero del parque—, mi pequeño Thunder no es mal chico, solo le hace falta una explicación muy "enérgica" sobre las consecuencias de andar tirando pelotazos a los demás ponis en el parque.

El niño se encogió de hombros ante la mirada irritada de su mamá.

—Está bien —respondió Wind—, por suerte la atrapé. Ya le había dicho su hijo sobre sus fuertes disparos. —Con calma, levantó la pelota, y entonces, el mundo dejó de girar para Glass en ese instante. El algodón de azúcar sostenido con su magia cayó al suelo, ambos cascos ahora estaban sobre su boca y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

»¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pegaso preocupado por verla así de repente.

—Wind —contestó ella con su voz quebrada—. Mira la pelota…

El joven pegaso, había jugado menos ponyball en su infancia a comparación de los demás potrillos, o deportes en general, pero a pesar de eso, y como cualquier pegaso, ciertos reflejos estaban implantados en él desde siempre. Como por ejemplo, recoger las pelotas del suelo con ambas alas.

Agachó la mirada solo para dejar caer la mandíbula y con ello también su algodón de azúcar. Tenía sujeta la esfera de plástico rojo tanto con su ala natural como con la de metal ligero.

—Se mueve… —dijo sin poder creerlo—, ¡Se mueve!

Dejó caer la pelota al suelo. A su lado estaba la delgada venda cortada sin problemas por la prótesis, sin embargo, eso no podría importarle menos. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a mover la prótesis delante de sus ojos como si fuera una más de sus extremidades. No lo podía creer, ¡simplemente no lo podía creer!

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos para caer sobre las plumas artificiales, soltando tintineos metálicos. Pronto, un pequeño sollozo pasó a ser un gran llanto, como el de un niño pequeño e indefenso. No se contuvo en lo más mínimo, a pesar de estar en medio de un parque. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni siquiera él sabía, solo quería hacerlo, y no parar hasta estar saciado.

Los demás ponis en el lugar no tardaron en voltearlo a ver. Glass, por su parte, lo comprendió a la perfección, pues ella hizo lo mismo en su tiempo con la abuela Grand Sky: era esa sensación única en los ponis dejando caer una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

Fue hacía él y le dio un abrazo.

—Es-taba t-tan asustado —decía Wind entre sus llantos—, y-yo solo… solo quería… ¡Perdón, no puedo parar!

Mientras lloraba inconsolable, Glass no dejaba de rodearlo con sus cascos. —No te preocupes —externó con voz suave—, solo déjalo salir.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, el pequeño Thunder comentó extrañado:

—Mamá, no sabía que lanzarle pelotas a los adultos fuera tan grave.

—Hacer eso es malo, hijo, pero no debe estar relacionado con esto, al parecer, hay una historia mucho más profunda detrás.

El joven pegaso solo pudo calmarse luego de unos largos minutos. Algunos ponis se acercaron a preguntar si estaba bien, a lo cual él respondió con voz firme "nunca había estado mejor" para después tomar a Glass de un casco y correr al hospital a pesar de sus puntos.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Wind, que, aunque de forma algo torpe, podía mover su ala nueva a voluntad.

—¡Ja! Y dudaban de mí —exclamó Healer con su típica expresión presumida.

—Al final la prótesis tomó su tiempo en adaptarse —opinó el Dr. Pill con una sonrisa—, nos sacó un buen susto a todos.

El abuelo Light, sin palabra alguna, simplemente abrazó a su nieto.

En las horas siguientes, tomaron nota de lo ocurrido, evaluaron la situación de la prótesis y le enseñaron a Wind algunos ejercicios para comenzar a acostumbrarse a la nueva parte de su ser.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el grupo pasó de regreso al castillo de la amistad. Ahí, el joven cartero le mostró su gran ala de metal al pequeño dragón púrpura, este quedó maravillado por ver algo propio de la ficción en la vida real.

Glass, el Dr. Healer y el Dr. Pill, tuvieron que quedarse unos cuantos días extras en Littleclouds, pues ahora con Wind recuperado, nada evitaba a la señora Summer ofrecer el gran banquete en honor de sus héroes.

Todo Greendale fue invitado. Una larguísima mesa hecha a base de interconectar varias estaba rodeando el jardín de la residencia del alcalde Fall; pays de manzana caseros, junto a estofados de papa, tomate y zanahoria soltaban sus hipnóticos vapores; aparte de los pays también había postres más azucarados, como pasteles, cup cakes, así como lindas galletas decoradas; contrastando con todos esos colores brillantes, los opacos de las verduras hacían su fresca presencia, lechugas bañadas en asiente, tomates cherry, aceitunas e incluso cebollas asadas estaban al alcance de cualquiera.

Por otro lado, frutas frescas de todo tipo adornaban las mesas cortadas de forma artesanal, desde las tan brillantes como dulces fresas, pasando por sabrosas sandías, hasta las jugosas y ácidas naranjas; el heno sobraba, las margaritas también, aunque por supuesto, todos estaban pendientes de que ninguna flor venenosa se colara entre todos los manjares.

A los lados de las mesas, grandes barriles de sidra aguardaban a los sedientos ponis. Los niños, por su parte, tenían sus reservas de jugos varios, aunque también los adultos podían disfrutar de ellos.

Las pláticas estaban por doquier y a su vez, las risas juguetonas de los potrillos le hacían coro al banjo, violín y percusiones de la música regional. Sin duda un ambiente ameno y festivo capaz de rivalizar con una fiesta de Pinkie Pie o Cheese Sandwich (mas no una de los dos juntos, eso no es ponimente superable).

—¿Y puedes volar? —preguntó la curiosa Spring Flower al lado de Wind. El ala de metal se había hecho muy popular con los niños.

—Claro, aunque me falta un poco de práctica.

—¡Me levantas! ¡Aunque sea un poquito, por favor!

—Está bien —contestó el pegaso resignado, era difícil decirle no a tan adorable potrilla color salmón.

Sostuvo a la peña con sus cascos, le pidió a los otros potrillos a su alrededor alejarse un poco, y entonces comenzó a aletear con suavidad. Como si estuviera levitando, pudo elevarse medio metro del suelo. La pequeña terrestre estaba encantada, pero a los segundos, Wind perdió la estabilidad y, haciendo una voltereta, realizó un aterrizaje forzoso en el campo de flores debajo de él.

En medio de todos los pétalos amarillos cayendo, la niña carcajeaba encantada por la pequeña acrobacia improvisada. Esa risa enérgica no tardó en contagiarse a su compañero de vuelo.

—Lo lograras tarde o temprano —comentó Glass para sí—, estoy segura. —La unicornio veía la agradable escena a la distancia, sentada en una mesa.

—Por supuesto —escuchó detrás de ella—, a fin de cuentas, mi nieto es un luchador. —El abuelo Light llegó y tomó asiento al lado de la científica como si nada—. No te lo había podido decir antes, pero, lamento haber sido tan duro contigo en el hospital. Yo también sé lo frustrante que es perseguir algo con todas tus fuerzas y no poder alcanzarlo.

—No tiene por qué disculparse —replicó Glass con la mirada avergonzada—. Usted tenía toda la razón, mis acciones... no fueron correctas.

—Correcto o no, gracias a ti y a esos dos doctores, mi nieto ahora podrá volar por el resto de su vida. —Unas tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos del anciano—. Muchas gracias.

La unicornio, con una gran sonrisa y también los ojos brillosos, le respondió:

—Y gracias a Wind, yo también pude cumplir el último deseo de mi padrastro Perseverant Mind. Muchísimas gracias.

De la nada, el joven cartero fue atacado por una horda de pequeños. Todos le pedían repetir la misma acrobacia improvisada de hace unos minutos. No sabía cómo decirles no a todos.

Sin embargo, de la nada, un ruido metálico resonó en toda la fiesta.

—¡Llegó la hora de comer! —anunciaba enérgica Summer Leaf, mientras, a su lado, su esposo hacía sonar un enorme triángulo de cobre.

—¿Una carrera? —dijo el joven pegaso salvado por la campana.

—¡Sí! —gritó la manada de potrillos.

Todos los pequeños trotaron por el campo, detrás, Wind andaba lento por si alguno caía. El reflejo del sol brillaba en su nueva ala del preciado metal ligero, pero sin importar lo brillante de aquel destello, no resplandecía más que su sonrisa.

.

.

No olvides pasarte por el prefacio, apuesto a que te interesará.

Dato curioso:  
Tenía literalmente, más de 500 palabras destinadas en la primera versión para explicar como funcionaba la prótesis, sus pros, contras y toda la parafernalia magiseudosientifica, sin embargo, decidí cortarla para que no se sintiera como un exceso de información y la reservaré para ponerlo como algo más natural luego.


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo - El porvenir**

El sol rozaba el horizonte y su brillo naranja golpeaba con suavidad los árboles de Littleclouds. El pueblo, ya en proceso de dormir, estaba tranquilo, callado y las calles poco a poco se quedaban sin ponis.

Aunque la abuela Grand Sky estaba todo menos calmada. —¡Increíble! —Exclamó con sus ojos grises con morado pegados al ala de metal ligero—, en verdad parece fuerte y resistente.

—Gracias abuela. A mí también me agrada bastante, pero todavía no la domino del todo.

En la cocina de la anciana, las típicas tazas de té y las hojas pertenecientes a una gruesa carta tapizaban la mesa de madera tallada.

—Viviste toda una aventura en estos días.

—No se compara con las de sus nietos —dijo el pegaso avergonzado—. Quién diría que Freedom Hooves no encontraría nada acerca de la esfera sanadora en el páramo ártico.

—Muy triste sin duda, pero encontrar un templo perdido en medio del hielo es un gran mérito.

—¿Cree que estará bien buscando en las inexploradas montañas yacks?

La enorme pegaso dorada, tomó su respectiva taza y le dio un sorbo con delicadeza, para luego decir:

—No te preocupes, él es fuerte, regresará sano y salvo, estoy segura. Pero cuéntame Wind, ¿es verdad el rumor? ¿Qué pronto tú también harás un viaje?

—Así es, voy a Canterlot, al parecer, la carta por parte de Celestia, esa guardada para luego de terminar el tratamiento, era una invitación a su castillo.

—Jujuju, invitado en persona por la princesa del sol, es un gran honor.

Las palabras de la anciana eran dichas con amor y ternura, pero estaban llenas de verdad. Ciertamente recibir una de esas invitaciones para una audiencia privada no se trataba de cualquier cosa, aunque el pegaso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué lo citaron.

—Glass también me pidió viajar a la capital para ayudarla. Así que salgo con ella y el Dr. Healer a primera hora mañana.

Un casco de la anciana se puso sobre su mentón. —Ah, esa pequeña unicornio, la recuerdo bien —dijo con sus ojos grises mirando a la nada—, una yegua adorable, y muy amable. ¿Qué te pidió hacer?

Win comenzó a juntar todas las partes desperdigadas de la carta en la mesa, y mientras lo hacía respondió extrañado: —Honestamente no le entendí del todo, pero al parecer con presentarme con ella en Canterlot es suficiente. —Pronto puedo volver a acomodar todas hojas en un solo montón—. También aprovecharé para _dar una vuelta_ al monumento de mis padres. Tal vez suene tétrico, pero tengo un lugar reservado al lado de ellos, y me gustaría enterrar mi antigua ala ahí.

La gran pegaso dorada bajó de su asiento y comenzó a juntar los trastes de su juego de té. —Es natural querer descansar a lado de los tuyos —dijo con voz calma—, cuando yo me muera, no quiero pensar en el pobre tipo encargado de cargarme hasta mi tumba.

—No diga eso abuela, a usted aún le quedan muchos años.

—Hahaha, siempre me haces sentir joven Wind, por eso me caes bien.

Con todo ordenado y listo, el joven pegaso dijo adiós a la Abuela Grand Sky. Para él siempre resultaba agradable pasar toda una tarde platicando sobre aventuras, anécdotas y para recibir algún consejo, mas nunca había oído a la abuela hablar con un tono de voz grave, hasta ese día:

—Pequeño Wind, ¿el Dr. Healer viajará con ustedes hasta Canterlot?

El cartero, ya parado en el umbral de la puerta, le pareció bastante extraño ese tono serio de voz. Pero fue mayor su sorpresa al voltear y descubrir la expresión severa en el rostro de la anciana. —Sí, ¿por? —contestó confundido.

—Mera curiosidad. —Rápidamente, el rostro despreocupado y timbre de voz paciente de la anciana regresaron—. Espero te vaya bien en Canterlot. Tráeme muchas historias para contarme cuando regreses, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ehh… de acuerdo. —Sin más platica, Wind salió de la casa. Le restó importancia a esa escena rara antes de la despedida, a fn de cuentas, la Abuela Sky siempre era medio rara.

Sola en su casa, la gran pegaso dorada no jaló la cuerda para cerrar el techo plegable, como normalmente hacía cuando no tenía visitas. En lugar de eso, caminó al centro de la choza,

—Heavy Healer —dijo para sí—. Has ayudado a mi querido Wind y te estoy sumamente agradecida, por ello no te he delatado tan rápido. Pero aún tienes pendientes con uno de mis amados niños.

Extendió sus enormes alas, y de un solo batir, pudo levantarse del suelo. A pesar de su edad, podía volar de forma bastante decente. En cuestión de segundos llegó a la punta del enorme árbol en el cual estaba hecha su casa. Ahí, había un piso rústico, con un pedestal en el centro lleno de acabados en formas de ondas y líneas curvas.

La vista desde ese sitio era hermosa, mostrando casi el pantano en su totalidad, hasta terminar en el horizonte a la distancia. Aunque, la anciana, desde luego, ya no podía disfrutar de cosas como esas.

«No es nada personal contra ti doctor», pensaba mientras caminaba al pedestal, «pero si no resuelve sus problemas contigo, no volverá a ser igual jamás, y eso a mí no me gusta».

Delante de la estructura de madera, golpeó dos veces en su parte de arriba para liberar un compartimento secreto. Aun sin verlo bien, sabía que el artilugio mágico todavía estaba ahí: se trataba de una esfera achatada de cristal, con una pequeña aura de energía morada danzando en su interior, y enmarcada en un anillo dorado con grabados de líneas curva. Era similar a una brújula o un reloj de bolsillo.

—Hace mucho que no uso mi Relicario del Viento —mencionó para sí—, solo espero no estar oxidada.

Acercó su hocico hasta tomar una pequeña cadena saliendo del anillo de oro, y tiró con fuerza. La cadena se recorrió y regresó de golpe como si fuera una cinta de medir, entonces, la energía púrpura brilló con más intensidad hasta formar un pequeño remolino de energía frente a la anciana.

—¡El poni terrestre conocido como Heavy Healer ha quedado en libertad bajo las órdenes de la princesa Celestia! —el eco en las palabras de la abuela Grand Sky era comparable con la de la voz antigua usada por la realeza—. ¡En los siguientes días regresará a Canterlot, si quieres reencontrarte con él, es tu oportunidad! ¡Por favor, te invito que resuelvan sus diferencias de forma amistosa y lleguen a la paz! ¡Es todo lo que desea esta alma vieja para un alma joven y fuerte como la tuya! ¡Regresa a ser como eras antes, te lo suplico! —su tono de voz regresó a la normalidad—. Mi Relicario del viento, manda este mensaje a donde sea que tus corrientes soplen, busca a la persona en mi corazón, su nombre es, Silverblade.

En cuanto el discurso terminó, ese gran remolino morado comprimió su masa hasta ser una pequeña línea de humo. Esta no duró mucho antes de diluirse en el aire.

—Uff, no recordaba eso tan cansado —dijo la anciana sudando—, será mejor irme a dormir, ya estoy muy vieja para esto. —Sin decir más, saltó de la plataforma y comenzó a planear de regreso a su casa.

Por otro lado, a muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de ahí, un poni misterioso era rodeado por las aguas del inmenso mar; una fina capucha negra, de bordes adornados por hilos plateados en intrincados patrones cuadráticos, cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, un pequeño hilo morado salió de una ventisca y entró a sus orejas, entonces escuchó el mensaje.

—¿¡Lo dejaron en libertad!? —preguntó con furia antes de golpear un suelo aguado con sus cascos negros—. ¿¡Pero cómo!?

—¡Silverblade! —un grito a la distancia lo hizo voltear. A unos metros de este poni encapuchado un gran barco estaba anclado. —Ya vamos a partir hacia las Islas Inversas. Toma la muestra y regresa al barco.

—¡Cambio de planes Bright! —contestó el poni encapuchado—, regresaré a Equestria.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero sin ti tardaremos mucho más en vencer a los monstruos.

—Recibí un mensaje de la abuela. Hay una nueva misión muy importante esperándome en Canterlot.

—¿¡La abuela aún manda mensajes!? Entonces no hay opción, supongo… te llevaremos de regreso a la orilla. Pero vente de una vez.

En cuanto la conversación terminó, un aura de magia plateada arrancó un formidable colmillo de unas fauces capaces de engullir a cinco yacks adultos. Entonces, el poni misterioso se teletransportó hacia el barco. El lugar donde había estado parado todo ese tipo, no era otra cosa que una monstruosa así como gigantesca serpiente marina muerta, flotando a la deriva. Su cuerpo, cubierto en su mayoría por escamas duras y afiladas como cuchillos, estaba llena de las heridas de una dura batalla, la cual perdió sin remedio contra los tripulantes del enorme barco.

.

.

Si quieres saber un poco más sobre el futuro de la historia "Metal Ligero", te invito en avanzar al siguiente capítulo: "Palabras Finales"

Dato curioso:  
La abuela Grand Sky rara vez revela su edad, incluso si le preguntan directamente ella diría: "No se le pregunta eso a una dama".


	21. Palabras finales

**Palabras finales**

Hola, si haz llegado hasta acá, primero permíteme darte las gracias por haber leído este fic.

Sonará raro, pero en mi camino de escritor, el primer libro que acabo, resulta ser uno de ponis. Aunque no me quejo, en verdad me encanta esta serie y me encantó escribir esta historia.

Como ven, por el epílogo y también en parte de la trama (para los más quisquillosos que notaron esos detalles), quedó un final abierto y varios huecos para llenar. No se preocupen, no planeo dejar casi nada a la imaginación, o sea, trataré de cubrir todos los huecos posibles. Por ello me complace anunciar la confirmación de la secuela de Metal ligero en la cual ya estamos trabajando.

¿Cuándo será publicada esta secuela? Lo siento, no puedo dar fecha exacta, pero trabajaremos para traerla lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, aparte de la historia de Metal Ligero, también publicaremos más fics de otras historias y otros universo alternativos dentro del carismático mundo de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Aún hay mucho que mostrar y eso me llena de emoción.

Por último, pero no menos importante, quería dar unos agradecimientos especiales a los seguidores de esta obra, como **Steelboud** , un gran amigo y compañero escritor el cual me ayudó incluso con la edición de varios capítulos, al igual que **Actanion** , aunque él desapareció de la nada (donde sea que te encuentres hermano, espero estés bien).

 **Sinca** , es un lector recurrente al cual aprecio mucho y también estoy seguro debque él aprecia mis _cliffhanger_. **Ghost994** , es uno de los lectores más fieles en fanfiction, y siempre me emociona ver sus comentarios, muchas gracias camarada, motivas mucho. **Yaiba Akatsuki** , es otro compañero de fanfiction, también sigue la historia, y en sus palabras, "conectó con ella", me alegra mucho escuchar eso, aunque no sé exactamente a que se refiere.

En deviantart, mi compañero, **Jos3lol** , siempre coloca los capítulo en sus favoritos, muchas gracias por la ayuda así como también por tu tiempo para leer la historia. **ChaosEtMundi** , ha sido un lector fiel bastante honesto al comentarme y criticarme mis aciertos y mis errores; eso lo aprecio muchísimo.

En discord tengo a una compañera a la cual llamamos **Marsh** de cariño. Ella está esperando al final del fic para leerlo todo de golpe, bueno, ya está compañera, espero disfrutes la lectura.

Y ya para despedirme, gracias también a todos los lectores que no están en esta lista (sí, lo digo mucho, pero no me canso de hacerlo). Sus comentarios y visitas son grandes motivadores para seguir con esto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente fic, hasta la próxima.

 **Atentamente: UnSimpleEscritor**


End file.
